Mi Único Deseo
by Zultanita
Summary: A veces la vida puede ser fácil para algunos, pero muy difícil para otros, más aún si se es un padre de familia que lucha arduamente cada día por los quien ama, dándolo todo, pero recibiendo poco. ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de tener un último deseo antes de imaginar que llegaría su fin? (ADAPTACIÓN, De la película Mexicana "Macario")
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Soy yo… Zultanita, Hoy aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic, me he esforzado mucho para hacer un buen trabajo, y espero que sea de su agrado, aquí les dejo.**

Mi Único Deseo

Capitulo 1: La Familia

Era una mañana normal en el pequeño pueblo de Dodge City, un día cualquiera en donde la mayoría de los ponys que ahí vivían se levantaban de la comodidad de sus camas para arreglarse e ir a sus trabajos como es costumbre cada día.

Ser un poblado pequeño como Donde City no era cosa fácil. Pocos ponys vivían en ese lugar, pero aun así se lograba gozar de una buena calidad de vida u obtener lo más básico y esencial que se necesitara para subsistir día a día. Se pueden obtener los productos e ingredientes necesarios para preparar alimentos. Agua purificada y uno que otro lujo que, a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, no podía estar al alcance de todos.

A pesar de todo eso la mayoría de los ponys gozaban de una vida feliz y tranquila, trabajando en sus huertos, atendiendo sus negocios o trabajando para obtener algo de dinero. No todos podían gozar de una vida fácil como lo eran los ponys que trabajaban. Ponys que a menudo trabajaban en lo que fuese, en lo primero que encontraran por la necesidad no solo de alimentarse, sino también para alimentar a sus seres amados, su familia que dependía completamente del semental de la casa.

Ese día un semental pegaso color amarillo claro y melena color carmesí se había levantado muy temprano de su cama, estirando su cuerpo se fue despertando para poder salir a hacer su trabajo. Este pegaso de ojos color verde salió a paso muy lento de su cuarto para no despertar a su esposa, y a sus pequeños que ahí dormían. Salió por la puerta cerrándola con cuidado, tomo sus cosas las cuales eran un hacha bien afilada, dos juegos de cuerdas resistentes y unas alforjas equipadas con un recipiente con agua. Además de lo que ya llevaba consigo, este semental fue a un pequeño cuarto en especial, donde al abrirlo encontró estantes de madera, pero estos estaban algo vacíos, entre mucho espacio vacío solo había una lata de aceitunas verdes.

Este semental vio la lata unos segundos, pensativo, imaginando lo deliciosas que se sentirían las jugosas aceitunas en su boca saboreándolas cada segundo. Pero al final desvió la mirada resignado y procedió a abrir dos pequeñas puertas que estaban hasta abajo, donde dentro había un poco de heno.

Con mucha precaución, el pegaso uso un saco de pequeño tamaño para guardar un poco de ese heno que parecía estar algo seco y viejo, y guardarlo en su alforja. Un suspiro escapa de su boca, se ve a sí mismo para revisar todas sus cosas y asegurarse de que no le falte nada. Cuando al fin está seguro se dispone a retirarse de la casa. Se dirige a la puerta, usa sus cascos para quitar un madero que usaba para atrancar la misma, quitar una cadena y al último, usar una llave para abrir el candado que la mantenía bien asegurada.

Al salir, el pegaso vuelve a cerrar la puerta como estaba. Dispuesto a comenzar otro día más de trabajo, camina hacia el bosque a paso lento y tranquilo, mientras que al mismo tiempo admira el cielo y los pocos rayos de luz que se generan al ser levantado el sol por la princesa Celestia. Por un segundo, gira su cabeza y ve la pequeña casa de donde salió. Pequeña con solo un cuarto y un pequeño espacio de cocina y sala.

La miro extrañado, como si algo faltara, pero al no darse cuenta al principio retoma su camino dirigiéndose al bosque es donde todos los días va a trabajar. Completamente solo galopa por el camino que ha dejado marcado con lo largo de los años de caminar siempre por el mismo lugar. Memorizando cada parte del bosque que está a pocos pasos de la casa del pegaso, se adentra para buscar principalmente árboles secos y árboles caídos.

Este pegaso de plumaje amarillo y melena roja, poseedor de una Cutie Mark en forma de estrella plateada se adentra hasta la profundidad de un bosque completamente normal para los ponys. Lleno de árboles, pequeños animalitos y pajaritos volando.

No tarda mucho en encontrar un árbol con sus hojas marchitadas, de buen tamaño y con muchas ramas. El pegaso feliz de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, fue directamente a una roca y dejo sus cosas sobre una gran roca a excepción de su hacha.

-Está bien árbol…- Agarra con su hocico el mango del hacha y se acerca a la base -Hoy ha llegado tu día de ser cortado...- Murmura el pegaso preparándose para dar su primer golpea al tronco.

Tomando fuerza e impulso con sus patas y alas, lanza el primer golpe al tronco con fuerza, pero este en lugar de clavarse en la madera saca del árbol, reboto en el mismo regresando el golpe al pegaso dejándolo con sus ojos dando vueltas y cayendo al suelo de flancos con pesadez.

-Ahhhh... ¿pero qué?...- El pegaso veía incrédulo lo que paso, vio su hacha y a si mismo sentado –Con que te resiste, pues veremos de que cuero salen más correas…-

Starburst, alzo el vuelo armado con su hacha, comenzó con una serie de golpes al tronco, usando todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de sus alas para impulsarse. Tanto esfuerzo parecía dar resultados, el sudor bajaba por al frente del pegaso, y en el tronco, apenas y se dejaban ver pequeñas marcas.

-Este árbol es puro hueso, será una buena venta si logro hacer que caiga...- Pensaba Starburst con su hacha en su hocico, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con la talada de ese día.

Después de más de una hora el pegaso llevaba la mitad de lo que necesitaba golpear con el hacha en la base para poder echar al suelo el árbol completo. Sus alas estaban a su milite y su cabeza daba constantes vueltas por los leves pero constantes golpes que se le regresan cada vez que el filo de la hoja cortaba una parte del tronco.

Starburst se tomó un memento para descansar, escupió su hacha a un lado y se sentó respirando agitadamente y dejándose caer en el suelo para descansar. Mientras respiraba y estiraba los músculos de su cuello y alas. Comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido muy similar a una ardilla, o más bien a las risas de una de ellas. El pegaso muy curioso y a la vez indignado levanto su cabeza y busco la fuerte de ese sonido en los árboles que lo rodeaban.

En cada árbol que veía encontraba pequeñas criaturas, como insectos, pajaritos, pero al llegar a uno que estaba considerablemente alto y retirado, logro ver a dos ardillas color café que al parecer se burlaban de su esfuerzo. Starburst gruñó con frustración al darse cuenta de esto último, pero se sentía tan cansado que no se permitiría perder el tiempo peleando con criaturas que no podrían comprender el valor de un esfuerzo como el que estaba haciendo por los que amaba.

-Yo… no necesito… agotarme más...- Pensaba para el mismo entre sus jadeos de agotamiento –Pero debo… terminar esto antes de que el sol sea más abrasador y… me queme hasta el alma caminar bajo él cargando todo…-

Con mucho esfuerzo el pegaso se levantó y volvió a agarrar su hacha con su hocico, esta vez dejando de lado sus alas se paró alado de árbol seco y comenzó de nuevo con su labor. Con cada golpe el tronco se debilitaba más, una gran muesca de madera costada se fue haciendo presente, en eso leves tronidos de la madera se escucharon en cierto punto, sacudiendo las ramas del árbol y generándose el característico ruido de un árbol cayendo.

Starburst sonrió victorioso, escupió lejos su hacha y giro todo su cuerpo en dirección al árbol donde estaban las rodillas

-¡En su cara roedoras! ¿Ahora quién es el tonto? - Decía muy orgulloso de su acto, pero en ese momento una gran sombra cubrió todo su cuerpo, el pegaos volteo y quedo con los ojos como platos al ver el árbol que caería justo sobre donde él estaba parado -….AHHHHHH AUXILIO-

Este pegaso no tardo ni dos segundos en reaccionar y abrir sus alas pala volar a gran velocidad muy lejos del rango de caída del enorme árbol, Llegando incluso a estrellarse a gran velocidad contra un arbusto por no ver hacia donde se dirigía. Starburst fue tragado por este follaje quedando con su melena llena de ramas y con pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza y para colmo quedar con sus ojos con espirales a causa del golpe.

-Si… a que le sabe nenas…- El pegaso salió de entre los arbustos todo sucio y lleno de hojas y ramas por toda su melena, caminaba algo raro por el golpe y además sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro tratando de centrar su atención en el árbol en donde estaban las ardillas que se burlaron de el -¡PARA QUE VEAN QUE SI PUDE!-

Las ardillas en respuesta estallaron en carcajadas por la apariencia del pegaso, además de estar todo sucio también hablaba raro como si estuviera ebrio.

-Naaaa que van a saber de esto… Peludas- Fanfarroneo el pegaso, pero las ardillas se mostraban indiferentes a sus palabras sin parar de reír y retorcerse.

Sin darle más importancia el Starburst se sacudió de todo su cuerpo para sacarse la mayoría de las hojas y ramas que tenía pegadas por todo su pelaje. Tomo su hacha y comenzó con su siguiente trabajo que era de destazar y hacer más pequeñas las ramas que le servirían de madera seca para alimentar el fuego.

Starburst sabía que un árbol de ese tamaño y calidad podía sostenerlo a él y a su familia por a lo mucho 4 días, dejando una pequeña parte para su uso personal y el de su esposa e hijos, y el resto reservado para venderlo. Ese día se sentía con surte por la calidad de la madera, seca y dura. Lo único que necesitaba era llevarla a su casa para almacenarla y poder venderla a los diferentes negocios que necesitaban de este mismo recurso.

Las casas que la usaban para calentarse en las noches frías, las panaderías para prender su fuego y hacer su pan como es tradición en hornos de barro y a fuego y leña. Eran principalmente los lugares donde Starburst tenía encargos seguros.

Sin más que hacer Starburst continuo con su trabajo, cortando todas las ramas y destazando el tronco en pedazos pequeños y delgados. Tardando casi toda la mañana en terminar con todo el árbol y juntar un montón de leña que en total le triplicaba en tamaño.

-Ok, he terminado, pero tardare todo el día en llevar todo a casa- Starburst suspiro de nuevo, dejándose caer en sus flancos al suelo para descansar y tomar algo de aire, justo en ese momento sintió algo en su estómago, el pegaso vio hacia el cielo viendo el resplandor de sol cegándolo, dándose cuenta de lo alto que ye estaba –Ya es mediodía, con razón tengo hambre…-

A paso lento fue donde la enorme roca para sacar de su alforja la cantimplora que llevaba llena de agua y también el pequeño saco con heno. Fue directamente a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y se acomodó debajo para poder comer. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaba disfrutando ese descanso, tal vez el agua que llevaba le sabía muy deliciosa y refrescante, pero el heno que comía era viejo y seco, tanto que tenía que dar más sorbos al agua para poder tragarlo como se debía.

Ese momento le traía recuerdos algo lejanos al joven pegaso, que de por sí ya no era tan joven como hace años antes de que tuviera a su esposa y sus hijos. Ese día sentado debajo de un árbol y su comida seca le recordaba esos tiempos en que era solo un potrillo que solo le importaba jugar y volar cada vez más rápido. Aquellos tiempos en que su padre lo acompañaba y jugaba con él. Pero además recordaba, lo mucho que él trabajaba para poder llevar algo de comida a la mesa, él y sus 6 hermanos comían lo mismo que sus padres todos los días, heno, siendo en ocasiones de buena calidad, con un sabor fresco y agradable. Pero en otras ocasiones estaba seco y sin sabor, tal y como ese mismo momento en el que estaba.

El pegaso levanto su mirada al cielo y vio las copas de los arboles ser azotados por los rayos del sol. Los recuerdos agradables lo relajaban, hasta que un recuerdo en especial llego a su cabeza, uno que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos de golpe y ahogar un grito de terror. Starburst ahora respiraba agitadamente, pero sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarse de esa idea.

-No… ya no puedo seguir viviendo con eso, ya no más Padre- Se dijo a sí mismo el pegaso, bajando su mirada al saco de heno y continuando con su almuerzo.

Cuando termino con todo lo que llevaba, se levantó con algo de dificultad, el cansancio se podía notar en su cara y su caminar, al igual que el hambre que no fue erradicado del todo con ese pequeño saco de heno. Sin embargo, él sabía que no podía parar hasta no terminar su trabajo, así que dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó, cargo con una parte de la leña en su lomo, siendo cuidadoso de atar bien los maderos para que no se cayeran en ningún momento y cuidando igualmente, que no sobrepasara su límite llevándose así el primer viaje de leña de regreso a saca siguiendo el camino que el mismo se había hecho con el pasar de los años.

Mientras caminaba veía a su alrededor para guiarse y no perderse, reconocía cada árbol, cada arbusto, incluso cada animalito que veía lograba reconocerlo gracia a su increíble momería como pegaso. Podía ver cosas que le agradaban y cosas nuevas que le causaban curiosidad, como, un nuevo nido de pajaritos, un agujero en algún árbol, signo de que nuevas pequeñas y peludas ardillas nacerían. El pegaso podría presumir de haber memorizado todo el bosque desde ya hace 6 años de haber comenzado a talar árboles secos y aprovechar los que ya estaban caídos o que habían caído después de alguna tormenta programada. Usando eso a su favor para debilitar los troncos que estaban por secarse justo antes de la tormenta y al día siguiente haberse ahorrado el trabajo de talarlos, sin embargo, esto a veces le causaba más retrasos, ya que al estar la madera mojada tardaría más en venderla.

Al llegar a su casa después de casi media hora de caminata agotadora por el peso que cargaba, Straburst se acercó a la parte trasera de su vivienda y dejo la leña cerca de la ventaba, haciendo el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención de toda una jauría. El pegaso suspiro de alivio, pero en eso escucho unos ruidos provenir desde dentro de la casa, haciendo que el semental tragara saliva

-Oh no, no recordaba que están de vacaciones…- Pensó el pegaso asomándose con algo de miedo por la esquina de la casa como esperando que una jauría de Timberwolf lo atacaran, pero en eso una estampida de pequeños cascos apareció galopando a toda velocidad directo hacia el pegaso –AHHHH ME ATACAN-

Starburst trato de correr y esconderse de vuelta al bosque, pero fue irremediablemente alcanzado y derribado por un total de 5 pequeños potrillos, dos ellos pegasos, una de ellas de raza unicornio y los otros dos ponys terrestres, todos con casi del mismo tamaño siendo la más pequeño del tamaño de una potranca de 5 años.

Todos reían y hacían uso de sus cascos, alas, cuerpo e incluso cuerno para derribar al semental adulto y treparse arriba de él.

-Ahhhhh por favor… piedad con su padre pequeñas plagas, me deben respettt… ahhhhhahahaha…- Trato de defenderse el pegaso, pero en él un ataque sorpresa fue efectuado interrumpiéndolo

-Papi, ríndete- Dijo un pequeño pegaso, usando sus alas para comenzar a hacer cosquillas a su padre, los demás imitaron la acción haciendo al pegaso tratar de soltarse, pero le fue imposible sin tener que lastimarlos

-Ahhh basta hijos basta, está bien hahaha…. Ahhh me rindo deténganse…- Suplicaba Starburst a sus hijos, pero estos solo reían sin detenerse en su atentado terrorista en grupo contra un desafortunado pony con alas –HAHAHA BASTAAAAAA-

A pesar de todas las suplicas y forcejeos la jauría de potrillos hambrientos de risas no se detenían, el pegaso amarillo estaba a punto de llegar a su límite cuando de pronto le llego a su cabeza una idea. ¿Cuál sería la idea? Muy simple, dejando caer su cabeza y soltando en su totalidad su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados y su lengua de fuera.

Los pequeños al notar a su padre sin reaccionar se detuvieron en su ataque y vieron con curiosidad a su progenitor.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Creen que siga vivo? - Pregunto una de las tres pequeñas potrancas siendo esta una pegaso de color amarillo, la cual veía a su padre algo preocupada y con su casco moviendo su pata derecha

-Aun respira, pero… ¿por qué no se mueve? - Se preguntó un potrillo terrestre a si mismo viendo moviendo el ala de su padre, pero este callo como si fuera una pluma.

-¿Papi?- Murmuro la potranca más pequeña subiendo al pecho de su padre que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo sin moverse, la más pequeña fue hasta donde su cara y lo toco de su nariz como un intento de despertarlo –Papi..-

-Sera que se nos pasó el casco…- Pregunto el pegaso mayor un poco más preocupado, preocupando a sus demás hermanos, los cuales se acercaron con una mirada de angustia

-¡Papa despierta!- Grito la más pequeña

-¿Papa?...- Al acercarse una de las potrancas terrestres, Straburst abrió de golpe los ojos sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos gritar y apartare con rapidez mientras gritaban y reían por el susto que les había dado su padre, sin embargo no todos había logrado huir ya que la pequeña potranca terrestre la más joven de los 5 fue sujetada por los cascos de su padre y fue elevado con él con sus alas abrasándola y regresándole el favor haciendole cosquillas. La pequeña reía y gritaba por que su padre se detuviera, pero este reía victorioso viendo como les había regresado la sorpresa a sus demás hijos.

-Esta vez yo gane pequeños Jajajaja y tengo a su hermanita de rehén Jajajaja- Reía como loco, pero de forma falsamente mientras hacía más cosquillas a su hija más joven

-Ahhh basta papi Jajaja, ayuda- Decia entre risas la pequeña, mientras su padre volaba y la molía a risa, pero en ese momento los demás 4 regresaron y vieron lo que pasaba

-¡La tiene ¿Qué hacemos?!- Pregunto el segundo hijo que era un pegaso, pero en eso la cuarta hija siendo la uncía unicornio vio a su padre con determinación

-¡Vamos a rescatarla! VAMOS- Dijo la unicornio color verde olvida claro como grito de guerra mientras corría hacia su padre con su cuerno emanando magia, misma que uso para atrapar el cuerpo del pegaso amarillo

-¿Ahora que pequeñas plagas?- En eso Starburst noto el aura de magia que lo cubría, abrió sus ojos al máximo cuando sintió sus alas ser cerradas a la fuerza y llevado de regreso al suelo al alcance de los demás –NOOOO NO DE NUEVO PEIDAD SOY SU PADREEE AHHHHAHAHAA-

Sin embargo, los hijos de este semental no tuvieron compasión, liberaron a su hermanita de los cascos de su padre y volvieron a atacarlo con cosquillas.

-Ahora ríndete estas rodeado- Dijo una de ellas

-Si, esta vez no pararemos hasta que rindas jaja-

-POR F… FAVOR… HAHAHA… AHHH AUXILIO CARIÑO- Termino por gritar el pegaso hacia la casa

-Ya se rindió- Murmuro el mayor que no era de más de 7 años, pero sus demás hermanos no se detuvieron

-No aun resiste Jajaja- Sin pensar en nada incluso la más pequeña se unió al ataque de cosquillas, el pegaso adulto estaba que se desmayaba de las risas, pero en eso sintió como sus hijos se detenían del ataque mas no de sus gritos y risas.

Al abrir los ojos, Starburst noto a sus hijos flotando por arriba de él, envueltos en un aura color azul celeste, los pequeños aun reían y también exigían que los bajaran a una figura de un unicornio que se acercaba a donde el semental pegaso derrumbado.

Este se levantó con algo de dificultades, poniéndose de pie debajo de sus pequeños esperando a que la madre de sus hijos llegara hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Je… jeje hola cariño- Saludo el semental a su esposa, esta era una unicornio de pelaje color verde limón, cabello color calipso y ojos azul celeste, su cuerno brillaba mientras caminaba hasta donde su amado pegaso para recibirlo con un beso en su mejilla.

-Me alegra que llegaras con bien Star- Dijo La yegua con cariño después de dar ese tierno al pegaso, Straburst no resistió en abrasarla y plantarle otro beso en su boca

-Nunca podría dejarte esperando mi vida- Los besos continuaron por unos segundos antes de que los pequeños flotantes volvieran a protestar para que los bajaran no sin antes hacer una mueca de arco por las muestras de amor de sus padres.

-Oigan aquí- Grito uno de ellos

-Mama bájanos…- Suplico la más pequeña, los dos pegasos agitaban sus alas, pero no podían liberarse del agarre de su madre, la segunda más pequeña no podía usar su magia y al parecer y por la mirada que les dio su madre no estaba muy feliz

-Contesten ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?- Pregunta la unicornio verde a sus hijos, casi todos desviaron la mirada e inflaron sus pequeñas mejillas en señal de inocencia, pero la más pequeña fue la excepción, viendo a su madre muy feliz.

-Llegamos con papi, y lo abrasamos y hicimos cosquillas y.. Jijiji fue muy divertido- Exclamo con inocencia la terrestre más pequeña del grupo, siendo esta de pelaje color amarillo brillante, haciendo que los demás se golpearan la frente con su casco.

-Nos volvió a delatar… Auch-

-Cállate lo arruinas más- Murmuraron los dos gemelos pegaso en voz baja, la unicornio adulta los veía con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso la yegua vio a su esposo, este estaba todos arañado y sucio con hojas y ramas en su melena

-¿Cómo te fue hoy querido? Encontraste algo bueno. -

-Así es mi vida, un gran roble seco, no te preocupes hoy terminare con el… eso espero- Murmuro viendo el camino de regreso al bosque, este no vio algo decaído, sabía que tenía que hacerlo ese día y eso costaría un día de trabajo sin nada de paga

-Si quieres nosotros podemos ayudarte Star, yo puedo cargar algo de leña, sé que no la podre cargar toda, pero quiero ayudarte- Decía la yegua unicornio, sacándole a su esposo suspiros de ternura al ver su mirada de suplica

-Está bien cariño, te dejare ayudarme, pero no quiero que te sobre esfuerces… recuerda que…-

-Si cariño, lo sé, pero tampoco me creas tan débil, puedo cargar a nuestras 5 retoños mira- Decía viendo a sus 5 hijos levitando rodeados de su propia aura, unos estaban aburridos y otros sonriendo y riendo como es el caso de la potrilla más pequeña -¿No te lastimaron cariño?- pregunto algo acusadora pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su cara

-No… solo me rompieron tres costillas, me torcieron mis alas y me sacaron… bueno me sacaron el aliento, me masacraron con ganas casi no podía respirar- Se quejaba el pegaso amarillo fingiendo un tono más dolido y dramático, más de uno de sus pequeños renegaron lo que decía con su cabeza

-Enserio cariño, creo que merecerán un castigo- La unicornio verde adulta vio a sus hijos con una sonrisa muy macabra

-No mami…-

-Por favor no…-

-Ya no lo haremos mami… por favor-

Suplicaban los pequeños aun en el aire, en es la madre sonríe tiernamente y ríe un poco

-Está bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero solo su ayudan con la carga de hoy, y se portan bien en el camino-

-¡Siiii!- Gritaron los 5 con emoción, al saber lo que significaban esas palabras, mientras que el semental pegaso quedó con los ojos cuadrados al escucharla

-¿Q… qu… que dices… cariño?- Tartamudeo viendo a su esposa algo asustado y nervioso

-Lo que escuchaste cariño, no dejare a los niños solos en casa, vendrán con nosotros, pero no te preocupes- En eso la madre vio a sus hijos con uno ojos tan serios y penetrantes como los de Fluttershy –Ellos se portara bien ¿cierto? -

-Si mama- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo algo intimidados, menos la más pequeña que al parecer era inmune a esa mirada

-¡Si mami! Jejeje- Contesto con energía

-Así me gusta mis angelitos- Dijo La unicornio verde con alegría y borrando su intimidante mirada

-Que miedo- Murmuro Starburst con su mirada un poco baja, en eso vio si esposa viéndolo algo seria

-¿Dijiste algo cariño?-

-AHHH NADA… Nada cariño- Contesto el semental con rapidez, pero su esposa quedo viéndolo serio un momento solo para después sonreír y apagar su cuerno, dejando que sus 5 hijos e hijas cayeran sobre el semental dejándolo como tortilla

-Eso pensé jeje- La yegua adulta troto hasta el interior de su casa dejando a su esposo debajo de sus hijos algo mareado

-Un terremoto… corran cariño corran…- Murmuro Starburst con pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza

-¿Terremoto?- Se preguntó una de sus hijas

-Seguro es tierra jiji- Dijo otro de ellos tomando algo de tierra con sus cascos y lanzándola al aire

-Aghhh no hagas eso- Se quejó la pequeña unicornio tallando sus ojitos de la tierra que le callo y los demás la que les había caído en su cabello

Después de unos momentos la unicornio verde regreso con una alforja en su lomo, esta tenía una Cutie Mark de dos diamantes, y respondía al nombre Green Jewel, esposa de Starburst y madre de 5 hermosos hijos.

Su primer hijo que fue un pony terrestre, seguido de gemelos pegasos, una niña y un niño, seguidos de su única hija unicornio y su más pequeña hija, una peny terrestre de los mismos colores de su padre, únicamente por su melena azul celeste.

-Niños dejen a su padre levantarse, tenemos que irnos ahora- Los pequeños hicieron caso a su madre, quitándose de arriba del semental con alas, el cual no mostraba señales de vida -¡ARIBA STAR!- Con ese leve grito el pegaso se levantó como resorte y quedo parado en sus cuatro patas viendo a todos lados

-Ahhh cariño… un terremoto…- Dijo algo preocupado, pero tanto su esposa como sus hijos rieron

-No lo fue, solo fueron ellos- La unicornio verde señalo a sus hijos que ahora estaban alineados y quietos

-Ja, Mira eso- Quedo viendo a la fila de 5 potros frente a ellos -Parece la pura verdad, míralos, quietos y con esa pequeña mirada de inocentes- Los pequeños solo sonrieron con inocencia, la yegua unicornio rio por la vista tan tierna –Pero la verdad son una pequeñas plagas esperando su presa…- Decía Starburst con un tono entre burlón y juguetón, haciendo reír más a su familia.

-Jejeje Es verdad querido, se parecen a ti cuando eran un potrillo- Dijo Green Jewel con un notorio tono de burla y avanzando hacia el bosque

-¿Que? Ppffff… eso no es cierto- Contesto confiado

-Yo te recuerdo cariño jeje, un pegaso de 6 años siempre es inquieto con energía de sobra todo el día, así como tú lo fuiste, ahora tus hijos también- Mientras la pareja caminaba al frente del grupo la fila de 5 pequeños potros seguía a sus padres con toda tranquilidad, tomando la oportunidad para ver a su alrededor –Aun recuerdo cuando te metiste en problemas con los vecinos-

-Está bien lo admito, mis hijos son igual de inquietos que yo cuando era un potrillo, y me metía en más líos… ¿contenta? - Presunto a su esposa con una sonrisa, que fue contestada de igual forma –Pero también han heredado lo inteligente de su madre, y mis hijas la belleza-

-No discutiré eso jeje-

La caminata familiar al parecer se extendió por largas horas. Pues la familia regresaba de su ya segundo viaje para ayudar al semental con alas. Starburst cargaba una gran cantidad de leña, mientras que su esposa un poco menos con su magia, notándose más cansada que el semental. Justo detrás de ellos los seguían sus hilos, los cuales, en su afán por ayudar, cada uno cargan en su lomo un pequeño leño.

La familia caminaba de regreso a su casa, aun con cargamento en sus lomos, pero notándose más cansados y con un paso moderadamente más lento. De todos, la unicornio verde parecía más cansada, viendo en su cara el esfuerzo que realizaba por cargan unos cuantos trozos de leña.

-Descansemos un poco cariño- Dice el pegaso dejando caer a un lado lo que cargaba, lleno con su esposa que igualmente dejo a un lado la leña y apagando su magia

-Gracias, cariño…- En eso los cuatro potrillos más jóvenes van con su madre a abrasarla, dejando lo que llevaban junto a los de ella, el pegaso al ver a su familia ahí reunida, se dio la oportunidad de sonreír orgulloso, hasta que vio a su hijo mayor detrás de todos, un terrestre color naranja descolorido y cabello café rojizo, viendo a su alrededor un poco curioso, pero el padre podía notar además un poco de preocupación en sus pequeños ojos verde oliva.

Straburst estaba por modulares palabras, cuando de pronto escucho pequeños ruidos provenido desde donde estaba su esposa con sus pequeños, el semental volteo encontrándose con la unicornio adulta riendo junto con sus pequeños.

-Jiji Mami mi pancita tiene hambre jiji- Murmuro la más pequeña, los demás asintieron con ella mientras reían

-Si…- Escucho Starburst a su hijo mayor, dejando toda su atención en el –Yo también tengo hambre- Murmuro bajando su cabeza, en su lomo aun cargaba más de dos maderos, pero sentía que sus cascos ya no daban para más -¿Ya casi llegamos papi?, no recuerdo por dónde regresar-

-Paciencia, casi llegamos, falta poco- Dijo el pegaso viendo a su alrededor, después con sus cascos quito los leños que llevaba su hijo y los puso a un lado, sentándose alado de el –Este lugar es grande y complejo, hijo tú al ser el mayor debes de memorizar bien estos caminos, si algún día me acompañas, no quiero que te pierdas- Dice Starburst rodeando al pequeño con su casco.

Starburst vio el cielo notando que el sol estaba menos intenso que antes, sabía que debían regresar antes de que fuese elevada la luna y la noche le imposibilitara ver su camino.

-Si papi… pero… Este bosque es muy grande, ¿Cómo lo haces? - El pequeño terrestre apenas unos milímetros más alto que los demás vio a su alrededor encontrando nada más que árboles y más arboles junto con vegetación, incapaz de ver una diferencia entre izquierda y derecha bufo frustrado –No puedo hacerlo… todo se ve exactamente igual papa-

-Jejeje- El pegaso rio divertido sin soltar a su pequeño

-Papa, tu eres un pegaso, puedes volar, no necesitas caminar y memorizar caminos- Exclamo el pequeño más energético

-Si, pero también es muy necesario e importante aprender el camino por tierra, tú no puedes volar, y algún día me acompañaras en mi trabajo- El pequeño bajo su cabeza pensativo y serio -Debes de aprender a orientarte, aprender en qué dirección vamos-

-¿Pero cómo?, todo se ve exactamente igual-

-Mira- El pegaso se levantó invitando a su pequeño que hiciera lo mismo –Si miras al cielo a lo lejos- Señalo la dirección de la que venían –Se ven unos pequeños montículo de piedra y vegetación -Efectivamente se lograban ver sobresalir de entre los arboles unas cuantas montañas de tamaño mediano, rodeadas de piedra y tierra donde había más de una cueva y mucha vegetación –Ese es el límite, más allá hay puro terreno imposible de caminar, pero todo este lugar es el bosque más grande y cercano, estos caminos yo los hice explorando poco a poco este lugar, desde más pequeño venía a jugar con mis amigos y recorríamos pequeños lugares de aquí-

-Entonces, ¿desde niño venias aquí, y recorrías todo el bosque? -

-No hijo, no todo, primero los limites, y después me adentraba más y más hasta memorizar el lugar, cuando cumplas 10 años vendrás conmigo a conseguir leña- Dijo el pegaso abrasando a su pequeño y elevándolo junto con el usando sus alas

-Jaja está bien, ya quiero tener 10 años, y poder venir contigo- Decía muy feliz el pequeño terrestre de 8 años, aferrándose a su padre para no caer

-Jejeje Vamos cariño, ya terminé- Menciono la unicornio verde levantándose de donde estaba echada y haciendo que sus pequeños cargaran con su parte de los leños –Hay que movernos ya, casi llega el atardecer-

-Si mi vida, vámonos- Dicho y hecho, el pegaso aterrizo y dejando a su hijo en el suelo se cargó su gran parte de la leña en su lomo y siguió a su esposa y sus hijos para poder llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

Pasada alrededor de media hora la familia al fin había llegado a casa, cada uno dejo la leña en su lugar, incluyendo a los pequeños, finalizando por Starburst, dejando la madera en su lugar. Con su casco seco el sudor de su frente, se dejó caer sentado frente al fruto de tan arduo trabajo, permitiéndose sonreír satisfecho.

-Ok, con esto podremos subsistir por unos días- Prenso el pegaso viendo el botín que tenía, al darse cuenta de algo, alzo su vista al cielo al darse cuenta de que la luna estaba a punto de ser totalmente levantada, fue en ese momento que su estómago volvió a hacer ruidos, recordando que sus hijos igualmente tenían hambre –Hoy será una noche larga… de nuevo-

A paso lento y resignado, el pegaso entro a su casa, donde a pocos pasos de la puerta estaba el comedor, con todos sus hijos sentados con sus platos vacíos frente a ellos. Cada uno ansioso de comer algo, veían a su madre abrir la puerta de la alacena, donde no había más que una lata de aceitunas verdes y un poco de heno en las puertas de al fondo.

Straburst bajo su cabeza muy deprimido, el más que nadie tenía hambre, pero como todo padre prefería morirse de hambre antes que dejar a sus pequeños sin comida. Green Jewel saco la lata con su magia y la abrió, se acercó a la mesa y repartió a cada uno tres aceitunas y una pequeña porción de heno igualmente seco y sin sabor.

Green también había bajado su mirada, hasta que noto la presencia del pegaso que tanto amaba. Forzando una sonrisa se acercó hasta él y lo llevó hasta la mesa, sirviéndole tres más de esas aceitunas y una Proción más grande de heno.

-¿Que?... pero mi vida yo…- No termino de hablar, pues fue interrumpido por el casco de su amada unicornio

-Hoy te esforzaste mucho por nosotros, te lo mereces...-

-Pero tú..-

-Shhh… Aún queda algo- La unicornio termino de silenciar a su esposo con un beso en su mejilla, Starburst sonrió con ternura a su esposa.

Green Jewel se sentó a lado de su esposo y dejo caer lo que quedaba de la lata, siendo exactamente tres de ellas, con un poco del heno que sobraba el pegaso lo dio a su amada unicornios para así comer juntos.

Por un momento la tranquilidad reino en la mesa, cada miembro de la familia comía con tranquilidad, y para el pegaso, eso era un tesoro, un momento que guardaría como valioso, hasta que uno de sus hijos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Papi… aún tengo hambre- Murmuro su hija más pequeña, Starburst vio el plato de su hija comprobando que estaba vacío, su alma parecía partirse en dos al ver la mirada que su hija le daba

-Papi yo también tengo hambre…-

-Y yo papi…-

Ambos padres vieron a sus hijos con angustia y pena, se vieron entre sí, muy pensativos, Green Jewel estaba por levantarse, pero un casco amarillo la detuvo, Straburst había extendido su plato al frente, vio a sus hijos con una cálida sonrisa, dejando que comieran lo que en un principio seria para él. Los pequeños comieron lo que alcanzaron. Su esposa la vio preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Come cariño, yo aún tengo algo en mis alforjas- Le dijo a su esposa con mucha seguridad, saliendo de la casa y sentándose afuera, con su alforja a un lado comiendo de las pocas sobras del heno que le habían sobrado esa mañana.

Straburts permaneció sentado fuera de su casa viendo el extenso y hermoso manto de estrellas que había en el cielo, brillando junto a la hermosa luna. El paisaje iluminado con la luz azulada del astro de la noche lo hacía verse mágico. Un momento de relajación para el pegaso, momento en el que incluso hacia más presentes algunos recuerdos de su pasado y de su infancia.

Recuerdos positivos que le hacían sacar una sonrisa eran los que más le gustaba revivir. En su mayoría, su infancia, se veía a si mismo de no menos de 5 años, volando con su padre y sus hermanos, sus días de estudiante donde conoció a su amada unicornio, y los momentos en que, en su propia cama, recibía por primera vez a sus hijos. Pequeños momentos que atesoraba.

Sin embargo, no todo parecía ser color de rosa para el pegaso, ya que momentos como el que acababa de pasar en la mesa, verse obligado a dar a su ración de comida a los demás para que no pasaran hambre, lo hacían recordar el tiempo en el que su vida parecía haberse terminado.

Aquel tiempo en el que su padre había fallecido, y habían quedado solos con su madre, solos, sin nadie que les ofreciera su ayuda, teniendo que racionar e incluso pasar días de hambre. Esos recuerdos corroían su cabeza a tal punto de tener ideas que incluso a el mismo, no le gustaban, ideas que nunca podría ser capaz de realizar.

-No puedo… no…- En eso sintió un casco tocar su hombro, giro su cabeza de golpe encontrando la mirada preocupada de su esposa, la cual se acercó hasta donde estaba sentándose a si lado –Lo siento mi vida por no ser más rápido-

-No te preocupes, mañana estaremos mejor, la leña ya está aquí, así será más fácil-

-Pero perdí todo un día, de haber sido más rápido hubiera podido vender algo… y no dejar con hambre a mis hijos…- La unicornio verde rodeo al pegaso con sus cascos con cariño, este la vio más relajado suspirando para calmarse

-Él hubiera no existe cariño… mañana será otro día, y será mucho mejor que hoy, ya que hoy, conseguiste un árbol… peor hubiera sido que no encontraras nada-

-Jeje por eso te amo tanto Green, siempre tan positiva, eso me hizo enamorarme tato de ti- Starburst estaba más tranquilo, su mente se apaciguo al sentir el contacto de esa unicornio que lo salvo de la locura en un momento de su vida, dándole el regalo que más atesoraba y apreciaba.

La noche seguía su curso, la pareja se había quedado un rato más afuera admirando y relajándose con su entornó natural, sintiendo que todo estaba bien. Llego el momento en que tuvieron que entrar de regreso a su casa, encontrando a sus 5 hijos dormidos en diferentes puntos de la casa. Encontrando incluso a la pequeña pegaso arriba del ropero del cuarto.

-Jejeje Son unos angelitos- Murmuro Green Jewel llevando a sus hijos a la cama haciendo uso de su magia para levitarlos hasta el cuarto, donde había dos camas y una hamaca colgando de una esquina a la otra de la cama atravesando el cuarto –A dormir hijas- puso con cuidado a sus tres hijas en una de las camas, dándoles a cada una un beso en su frente de las buenas noche –Buenas noches hijos- Repitió la acción con sus dos hijos, estos siendo colocados en la hamaca con cuidado y cobijados con mucho cariño por su madre

-No son argelitos Jewel, son salta montes- Dijo el pegaso cómicamente, sacándole unas risas a su esposa

-Lo sé, igual que tu- La unicornio verde fue directo a su cama y se acostó en ella, suspirando con mucho cansancio –Ven cariño, quiero dormir en tus brazos, sentir tu amor-

-Muy bien, sentiré tu amor también cariño- El pegaso fue a la cama y acompaño a su amada cobijándose juntos bien abrasados –Mañana será otro día, y será mejor que hoy-

-Así es- Ambos ponys quedaron dormidos juntos, sin querer soltarse como si no hubiera un mañana. O más bien, ansiosos del día de mañana esperando que sea más positivo.

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, estaré actualizando muy pronto, o eso espero, ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, mi aquí, Zultanita, con el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Muchas garcías a todos los que comentaron y se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

 **Oh, Había olvidado un anuncio importante. Este Fanfic es más una adaptación, de una película nacional que es muy conocida en mi país, desde la 5ta vez que la vi tuve la die de adaptar esa historia al universo de MLP, Tal vez a partir de este segundo capítulo los que aún no sepan que película es, puedan adivinar de cual se trata, de lo contrario en la siguiente actualización revelare el nombre de esa película. Espero les guste.**

Mi Unico Deseo

Capitulo 2: ¿Mi destino?

Un nuevo día había llegado al enorme reino de equestria. El sol se elevaba gracias a la magia de la princesa Celestia, trayendo los cálidos y radiantes rayos de sol a todos lados. Rayos que entraban a cada rincón de equestria a cada casa que existía, incluyendo a la humilde casa del pegaso Starburst y de la unicornio Green Jewel.

Aún era temprano y al parecer la pareja seguía bien abrasada y dormida, en sus caras se notaba la tranquilidad y comodidad. A pesar de eso ese día uno de ellos tenía trabajo que hacer. Y a consecuencia de eso, pequeños pasos se comenzaban a escuchar cerca de la cama de los adultos.

Leves murmullos y risitas resonaron cerca de la cama, haciendo reacciona al pegaso amarillo de crin carmesí. Este abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sin mover su cuerpo vio la ventana dándose cuenta que el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Estaba a un lado de la unicornio verde de crin color calipso que dormía junto a él, pero en eso sus orejas se tensaron al escuchar risas conocida.

-Hay no…- Murmuro al escucharlos, pero fue interrumpido por sus hijos que saltaron directo a la cama donde estaba el pegaso y la unicornio durmiendo tranquilamente.

-AHHHHH….-

-AGHHH NIÑOS- Gritaron ambos padres al recibir el impacto de sus hijos contra la cama, el pegaso sintió que le volvieron a quebrar todas sus costillas mientras que la unicornio sintió que le sacaron el aliento.

-Ya es de día papa… arriba- Exclamo Sea saltando a un lado, esta era la una de los gemelos pegaso, ella y su hermano tenían la misma edad, siendo ella de color amarillo tan claro como el de su padre y melena color rosa pastel

-Mami nos prometiste que iríamos contigo hoy- Exclamo el pegaso, de plumaje verde bosque y melena azul marino, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Green

-Es verdad mami, vamos ya, vamos ya mami- Cada uno de los 5 potrillos hablaba, pero ambos adultos no parecían escucharlos cada uno quejándose y tratando de recuperarse de la tacleada que habían recibido

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?- Dijo la más pequeña acercándose más a ambas figuras paternas, estas reaccionaron poco después viendo a los 5 arriba de ellos literalmente brincando y aleteando de la emoción, y al mismo tiempo para hacer levantar a sus padres, quienes más cansados que antes de dormir vieron a sus hijos con calma

-¿Qué no estaban dormidos?- Pregunto Starburst algo adolorido, sus hijos en respuesta solo rieron –Ya no son solo saltamontes, sino grillos- Los pequeños rieron un más por el cometario

-Jeje Es gracioso porque es verdad Star… Hijos por favor levántense ya reglen sus camas, nosotros saldremos en un momento- Ordeno Green Jewel usando un tono de voz muy tranquilo.

Los 5 pequeños potros bajaron de la cama de sus padres y cada uno corrió a diferentes lugares, unos haciéndose los desentendidos y corriendo fuera, quedando los mayores a ordenar sus camas. Mientras tanto los adultos de la casa se levantaban estirando sus músculos hasta escuchar leves tronidos provenir de sus entumidos huesos.

La unicornio es la primera en ponerse de pie, yendo directo a su ropero abriendo la puerta encontrando dentro unos cuantos productos de aseo persona, un pequeño espejo y un cepillo que usaría para peinar el desastre de melena con el que había amanecido esa mañana. Starburst no tarda en saltar de su cama y elevarse en vuelo estirando sus extremidades emplumadas. Desde lo alto ve a su esposa arreglarse y peinarse.

Green Jewel parecía un ángel ante sus ojos, desde lo alto verla así le era un verdadero tesoro y un deleite visual, su sonrisa dura poco al ver como la unicornio comienza a buscar algo que mantiene al fondo de su estrecho y reducido ropero, desde el fondo y escondido entre unas prendas, la unicornio saca un frasco color blanco, marcado con letras negras, que al abrirlo saca de su interior una tableta blanca y pequeña que procede a comerse.

-¿Cuántas te quedas Jewel?- Pregunto el pegaso aterrizando a pocos centímetros de ella, pero su única respuesta es un suspiro al mismo tiempo de que ella daba vuelta al bote dejando que viera que de hecho estaba vacío –N.. no… no te preocupes Jewel, con lo que me paguen hoy y en estos días podremos comprar más, no te angusties cariño, sabes que no me gusta verte así-

-Claro, Claro pero… son muy costosas-

-Eso no importa, me vale un pepino el dinero, yo te quiero a ti, te quiero bien, no te angusties además aquí tienes a tu caballero de brillante armadura para cuidarte- El pegaso se equilibró en sus dos patas traseras, y simulo con su casco delantero derecho que sus músculos estaban más hinchados de lo normal, contenía la respiración, pero al soltarla todos esos músculos se desinflaron dejándolo mas flaco aguado que una liana de bosque –Jejeje… tú me entiendes- Rio nervioso sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su esposa

-Jejeje Está bien Star, tenemos que irnos, se está haciendo tarde y los niños no tardaran en sentir hambre, además debo entregar unos encargos que la señora River me dejo- Menciono Green sacando unas telas directamente de un baúl cercano, junto con un estuche equipado con pocas herramientas de costura como hilos, agujas, tijeras y una cinta métrica.

-La señora Blue River, ella solo tiene ropa fina diseñada por los diseñadores más famosos y prestigiosos…- Decía Starburst fingiendo un tono refinado hasta quedar a pocos pasos cerca de su esposa, esta solo rio por la escenita que su esposo le daba –Oh mírenme tengo tela tejida a casco que vale más que mi propio hígado-

-Jajaja… Eres malo- Murmuro Green con una sonrisa

-Solo miren mi vestido fue diseñado en conjunto por los diseñadores Pinkie Pie y Cheessee Sándwich…- Continúo hablando y modelando en tono mimado mientras se echaba una sábana sobre su lomo y la modelaba como si fuera un vestido de gala

-Cariño esos son ponys organizadores de fiesta, jeje, los diseñadores de moda más prestigiosos son otros-

-Es lo mismo, son ponys famosos… haciendo ropa demasiado costosa- Dijo Starburst dejando de lado su sabana

-Jejeje Es cierto, y este en especial lo es- Dijo Green sacando del fondo un vestido de varios tonos de azul celeste y cerúleo, de tres capas y un adorno en forma de alas –La sirvienta de la señora River me dio indicaciones exactas para este vestido, fue una bomba cuando fue lanzado al mercado y a los pocos día fue descontinuado- La unicornio acerco en vestido al frente de su esposo mostrándolo en su máximo esplendor, denotando de este mismo unas costuras que al momento de cruzarse e incrustarse en el vestido tenían como adorno pequeñas gemas de colores

-Es… solo un vestido, ¿Qué tiene de especial? - Pregunto Starburst sin darle la mayor importancia a pesar del brillo que esta prenda emanaba dejando a su esposa algo incrédula por la actitud despreocupada que él mostraba.

-Cariño, este vestido es único, es una edición única del famoso "Vestido Princesa" y le costó demasiado a la señora River conseguir que la diseñadora se lo vendiera- Decía Green Jewel un poco alterada por la situación, en cambio su esposo la veía con cara de "¿Que?" –Starburst, este vestido vale más que la misma mansión del esposo de Blue River-

-¡¿QUE?!... ¿LO DICES ENSERIO? - Escalmo Starburst exaltado y con sus plumas de punta, la unicornio verde asintió con la cabeza con mucha tranquilidad mientras que del mismo baúl sacaba un papel color café tierra y envolvía cuidadosamente el vestido para que no se maltratara.

-Muy enserio, esto es muy valioso, la diseñadora fabrico centenares del "Vestido Princesa" original pero solo creo una versión de este y lo desecho casi al instante, pero la señora River al asistir a la boutique en Canterlot lo vio a punto de ser destruido, y le ofreció a la diseñadora la oportunidad de conseguirle un lugar increíble para una nueva tienda en Manehattan, ella acepto pero el esposo de la Señora River tuvo que mover cielo y tierra para hacer que el dueño del edificio diera una oportunidad de rentar… Todo eso me lo dijo su sirvienta jeje- Seguido del vestido Green Jewel empaqueto otras tres prendas juntas y la coloco en su cama junto a la primera para etiquetarlas

-Que pony tan chismosa es esa sirvienta…- Pensó Starburst algo neutro –Naaa, No se cómo es que pueden gastar fortunas en cosas insignificantes como tela…- Dijo algo molesto

-Vestidos cariño… es un arte- Menciono ella

-Un arte, es solo un accesorio-

-Y es muy hermoso-

-Los adornos, accesorios y esos lujos no sirven de nada, los ponys ricos no saben nada sobre ganarse lo que se tiene… compran y desechan como maniáticos, no saben lo que es tener que trabajar y ganarse lo que se come…-

Green Jewel al ver la postura tensa de su esposo se acercó y puso con cuidado un casco cobre su hombro, el pegaso soltó un suspiro muy pesado sin siquiera ver a los ojos a su esposa, sabía lo que trataba de hacer

-Ellos tuvieron suerte de nacer en cunas de oro, pero cariño, eso no importa…-

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente cariño… pero es solo- Starburst se quedó pensativo, pensando en sus palabras y lo que quería decirle, pero decidió callar –No importa, es verdad, solo importas tú y mis pequeños angelitos…. AGHHHH- Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su lomo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo frente a su esposa –Ahhhh saltamontes quítate de encima-

-Ups, perdón papi Jajaja- La pequeña pegaso salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a su padre tirado y con cara de agrio

-Jejeje Si, unos angelitos, vamos arriba es hora de irnos, debo entregar las prendas pronto, el vestido, oh y además de eso me encargo costuras y bastillas, con eso poder comprar más de mi medicina…- La unicornio suspiro resignada y cansada al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada y cerraba sus ojos.

Starburst al verla así se levantó rápidamente y fue junto con ella para darle un cálido y suave abrazo, usando uno de sus cascos levanto su mirada para que lo vista a la cara.

-Guardaras lo que te paguen para emergencias, yo las comprare… Hoy tengo buena madera jeje-

-Pero… son muy costosas…- Murmuro deprimida, algo como eso ya había pasado, pero su esposo no dejo de lado su sonrisa confiada

-Tu solo confía en mí, hoy nadie pasara hambre… y tendrás tu medicina cariño, no quiero verte mal…-

-Pero yo puedo…- En ese momento Green fue interrumpida por uno de sus hijos que entro galopando muy enérgico

-Mami apúrate ya estamos listos, papa yo cargare leña contigo- En eso el terrestre salió corriendo casi al instante que termino de decir eso

-espera, es muy pesada no podrás con ella…- En eso Starburst salió corriendo detrás de su hijo, causando que sus demás pequeños lo siguieran riendo

Mientras que ellos estaban fuera, Green Jewel se encargaba de acomodar su trabajo en unas alforjas que se puso en su lomo, junto con un paquete especial que puso sobre de sí. Al tener todo listo salió de su casa colocando candado a una de las dos únicas puertas que había en esa casa, salió de la misma y se encontró con su esposo cargando la leña y a su hijo mayor cargando dos leños pequeños.

-Listos cariño- Dijo el pegaso viendo a sus pequeños –Recuerden ir detrás de mí, no quiero que se separen y pórtense bien- Sus hijos solo afirmaron con su cabeza, pero para el pegaso era una señal de alerta –De lo contrario no habrá galletas- Ahora los pequeños se sobresaltaron.

-Si papi, nos portaremos bien ¿cierto?- Dijo la única unicornio entre los 5 pequeños potros, viendo a sus demás hermanos y hermanas quienes contestaron con un "Si" igualmente.

-Entonces vámonos, el camino no es largo, pero tenemos que ser rápidos, La señora River me espera en 15 minutos- Dice Green Jewel siendo primera en caminar hacia el pueblo, siendo que ellos vivían en las orillas más alejadas tenían que caminar para llegar, pero aun así no se preocupaban ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño no tardarían mucho en llegar.

La familia caminaba casi en fila, siendo el pegaso el primero en llegar y sus hijos detrás de él siguiendo su paso, todos trotando y sin desviarse de su camino. Mientras que Green Jewel los seguía desde atrás cuidando que sus hijos no se perdieran o se alejaran.

Al momento de llegar a un extremo del centro del pueblo, Starburst se encamino directamente a un local algo grande, donde en las estanterías se mostraban piezas de pan de diferentes tipos, pan estilo francés, pan dulce y pequeños Cupcakes sin glaseado, además de rebanadas de plan blanca y más variedades que al ser vistas por los pequeños potrillos todos se admiraron y quedaron viendo emocionados.

-Mira eso se ve delicioso- Murmuro uno de ellos viendo fijamente el pan blanco

-Yo quiero uno… mami… podemos comprar de estos- Pregunto Little Sun, la terrestre más pequeña señalando con su pequeño casco atreves del mostrador los pequeños Cupcake sin glaseado.

-Ya veremos después- Dice la unicornio siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa muy pequeña pero forzada, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal de negarle a sus pequeños algo tan simple como eso, Starburst no se quedó atrás, se había adelantado pero pudo escuchar con claridad lo que paso fuera de esa panadería.

Mientras tanto Star se adentró en ella, pasando por una puerta que llevaba a las partes traseras de la panadería donde estaban los hornos y toda la acción de fabricación y horneado de las masas, Starburst dejo la leña a lado de los grandes hornos que se usaban para hornear el delicioso y aromático producto final. Starburst vio por un momento a los demás ponys a su alrededor, un estimado de 5 yeguas que amasaban la masa en una mesa. Demás ponys atendiendo el mostrador y otros metiendo y sacando las bandejas de los hornos, mostrando las piezas recién hechas y liberando un delicioso y casi irresistible aroma.

El pegaso se quedó inmóvil viendo en una charola que recién había sido sacada del horno cerca de él, el aroma estaba que lo consumía ya aún no había desayunado, pero es sacado de su mundo bruscamente por un pony terrestre regordete que le pone un casco en el hombro de golpe.

-Jajaja Que hay Starburst, bonito día- Saludo el pony dando un par de palmadas al pegaso para que bajara de la nube en la que estaba metido, Starburst volteo y vio al dueño de la panadería algo incrédulo -¿Qué te pasa, parece como si hubieras visto un muerto?-

-Eh ahhh… no, solo pensaba- Menciono Starburst desviando su mirada, pero a la vez, sin quitarle la vista al pan que entraba y salía de ese lugar, sintiendo como su boca babeaba por sentir el sabor tales delicias.

-Pensabas, que milagro… últimamente los machos no piensan mucho Jajaja- Ese comentario hizo que al pegaso se le arrugara la nariz, pero decidió callar ante eso, viendo al terrestre con seriedad.

-Buen chiste señor, como sea, el encargo de leña ya está aquí, pero además debo presumirle que hoy es de la mejor cálida, nunca había encontrado algo así- Dijo el pegaso retrocediendo dos pasos y dando un golpe a su mercancía, haciendo que el caracterismo sonido de leña seca se escuchara.

-Ja, ya veo… ¿querrás que te pague más por eso? - Pregunta el terrestre con una sonrisa más que nada burlona

-Eso depende de usted señor Stone Bread, pero lo que le puedo asegurar es que esta leña, así como esta, durará más y no contamina ya al estar completamente seca es más efectiva, se lo aseguro- Contesto el pegaso con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de su comprador, el terrestre vio a su vendedor con una sonrisa más pequeña, sacando de entre su delantal blanco un pequeño saco de monedas y entregándoselo al pegaso

-Espero que sea cierto, si así es, te pagare el doble la próxima vez que nos traigas más leña- Starburst sonrió -Pero si no es verdad lo que asegurar de tu madera, te pagar solo la mitad la próxima vez- La sonrisa se ensancho aún más, pero el pegaso no se intimido por eso.

-Me parece bien, es justo y después de eso, como si nada hubiese pasado- Dijo Starburst confiando, causando que el terrestre ahora se mostrara serio -¿Trato hecho?- Starburst levanto su casco al frente esperando una respuesta, un caso fue estrechado con el suyo.

-Jajaja Trato hecho- Dijo el pony terrestre mostrando una enorme sonrisa, parcia confiando, cosa que hizo que Starburst lo viera analítico, para acto seguido ver la leña que había traído, observándola con cuidado desde la primera hasta la última –Estoy ansioso por comprobarlo señor Star-

-Le agradezco- El pegaso se retiró del lugar, a paso lento y viendo de reojo lo que ahí se encontraban, trabajadores y su producto listo para ser vendido.

Una vez fuera del lugar encontró a su esposa y a sus hijos sentados a un lado de la entrada, Green Jewel tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus pequeños jugando con sus cascos. Starburst le dio un delicado beso a su esposa, sacándola de su mundo y haciéndola sonreír al verlo.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Green Jewel mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba que todos sus pequeños estuvieras cerca

-Ya terminé aquí, hice un trato que sé que funcionara, con eso puedo comprar tus medicinas-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y de que se trata? - Preguntaba Green, pero su esposo solo sonrió como respuesta

-Lo sabrás cuando funcione, vamos tengo que ir a la herrería ahora, es el penúltimo lugar, después a la mansión River- Menciono el pegaso cargando con la otra mitad de la leña –Vámonos hijos míos, ya casi terminamos-

-Papi… ¿por qué llevas leña a esa mansión?… es una casa enorme…- Pregunto Twister Tree curioso

-Daaa, es obvio, necesitan mucha leña para calentar esa casa tan grande, seguro vive un ejército adentro- Decía la potranca pegaso, Sea, mientras caminaba se llevaba un casco a la barbilla para pensar en lo que había dicho

-¿Pero si es cierto?… ¿Por qué nunca loe hemos visto? – Pregunto Little Sun dejando a su hermana con una mirada de duda

-Jaja No vive ningún ejercito ahí, la leña la necesitan para preparar la comida y hornear su propio pan, y además para alimentar el fuego de la chimenea… que seguro es enorme- Dice Starburst, susurrando esto último bajando un poco su cabeza, viendo al suelo e imaginando como seria esa enorme mansión por dentro, no podría hacerse una idea de cómo seria vivir así.

Después de una breve caminata familiar, la familia había llegado hasta otro negocio algo cerrado, donde arriba de la puerta con letras grandes estaban escritas las palabras "Herrería y carpintería". Los pequeños quedaron viendo en lugar curiosos.

-¿He…rre..ria?... ¿qué es eso? - Pregunto Little Sun, cuya pregunta fue contestaba por su hermana unicornio Flower

-Es… donde… se fabrican las herraduras, como las nuestras- La unicornio levanto su casco delantero, mostrando una pequeña herradura clavada en el mismo

-Ohhh- Contesta la más pequeña muy emocionada, pero al regresar su vista quedo confundida de nuevo -¿Y que es… carpintería?-

-Daa es muy simple, dentro hay pájaros carpinteros Jajaja- Contesto la pegaso de nombre re Sea con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ohh ¿enserio? Quiero verlos, ¿puedo verlos mami? - La pequeña corrió hasta con su madre y se abraso de su casco derecho delantero viéndola con unos tiernos ojos suplicantes –Por favor mami- Ante la escena los demás hermanos reían, pero la madre negó con una sonrisa

-Ahí no hay ningún pájaro, hija jeje, carpintería, quiere decir que trabajan con madera- Explico Green con paciencia, viendo como la carita suplicante de su pequeña cambiaba a otra más emocionada

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi papi es carpintero?- Los pequeños rieron aún más, haciendo que la pequeña unicornio los viera sin saber que pasaba -¿Mami?-

-Jejeje Algo así, mejor vendrán conmigo, este lugar no es para niños, además … ¿Les gustaría ver por fuera la mansión de la River?- Más temprano que tarde todos los pequeños asintieron energéticos –Cariño, iré a entregar mis trabajos-

-Está bien, yo los alcanzare, esa mansión es mi último lugar para entregar, ahora voy- El pegaso entro por la puerta de la herrería, encontrando al ínstate con un pony unicornio algo mayor, de pelaje café oscuro y cabello rojo opaco y cenizo –Buen día señor Molten Iron-

Saludo el pegaso mantenido la distancia del terrestre, quien equipado con una máscara sacaba y metía del fuego una herradura que sostenía con unas largas pinzas, haciendo uso de su amiga dejo su trabajo a un lado y fue con el pegaso.

-Starburst, que bueno verte, ya se estaba terminando mi leña estaba a punto de mandar llamarte para pedirte más, el día de ayer no te apareciste- Decía mientras caminaba hacia él y se quitaba la mascara de su cabeza y la protección de sus cascos delanteros

-Disculpe señor, el día de ayer no tuve tiempo de acercarme siquiera al pueblo, encontré un buen árbol, y demore todo el día en procesarlo, pero no se preocupe que hoy le traigo de esa leña, es de la mejor, totalmente seca- El pegaso fue a un rincón donde había restos de antigua leña que él había traído, dejando la nueva y suspirando mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Me alegra, últimamente he enfermado mucho, el medico dijo que era por el humo- Decía el unicornio café, que era del mismo tamaño que Big Mac, este fue por un poco de agua y se la ofreció al pegaso amarillo.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció tomando el vaso y bebiéndola todo

-Jaja veo que estabas sediento, lo comprendo, tanto trabajo es agotador- El unicornio se dirigió a un lugar en especial, donde había un mueble enorme de madera cerrado con llave, al abrirlo este busco algo dentro, pero no encontró lo que buscaba –Ese tonto de Wood movió mi baúl… en un momento regreso- El unicornio se retiró del lugar, subiendo unas escaleras que llevarían al segundo piso, mientras que arriba se escuchaban unos murmullos que poco a poco subieron el tono.

-Wood, ¿dónde está el baúl?, necesito monedas-

-Está en tu habitación papa- Contesto una voz masculina

-¿Y por qué esta ahí?, Te he dicho que no muevas esa cosa de lugar-

-Y no lo moví, tu fuiste-

-No es verdad, yo lo recordaría-

-Padre si yo te vi anoche, estabas haciendo cuentas-

-… Es verdad, ¡Naaa! ¡Aun así no muevas esta cosa! -

De las escaleras bajo un unicornio de color café rojizo de melena roja, tenía una cara de malhumorado mientras murmuraba entre dientes algún insulto y quejas. El pegaso al vero se levantó y se acercó al unicornio.

-Hola Strong Wood, ¿cómo te trata la vida galán? jajaja- Pregunto Starburst con una cara muy picara y sonrisa enorme.

-Ja Si te refieres a esa pegaso ya la deje, no era de mi tipo- Presumió el pegaso yendo a un espacio en especial donde había materiales de carpintería y mucha madera bien apilada en un rincón, junto con algunos muebles de madera tallados a casco pulidos con magia.

-Ja vamos, admite que ella te dejo- Dijo Starburst acercándose a la mesa de trabajos del pegaso justo a un lado de él, este suspiro frustrado volteo a verlo serio.

-Sí, lo admito, me dejo, pero yo la deje después- Murmuro orgulloso, pero el pegaso no evito reír estruendosamente ante eso.

-Jajaja no tienes remedio, ninguna yegua te soporta- Se burlaba Starburst dejando a su amigo con sus mejillas infladas de coraje.

-Na, que importa ellas se lo pierden, y además estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo- Dijo el unicornio despreocupado de las burlas del pegaso, tomando más maderas con su amiga y cortándolas a media.

-Está bien, no es que me preocupa al final encuentras a otra jajaja- Starburst vio cómo su amigo hacia uso de su amiga para cortar la madera con sus herramientas, midiendo y cortando, dejando a un lado las piezas que consideraba listas -¿Qué fabricas ahora?-

-Es un pedido muy importante, de este trabajo depende si expando mi mercadotecnia, un pony muy importante de la ciudad de Canterlot me pidió un ataúd con muchos detalles hechos a casco, además lo quiere a medida y para esta noche- Contaba el unicornio de melena roja mientras terminaba de cortar las piezas

-Owhh… hubo un fallecido por lo que veo- Menciono el pegaso viendo las partes que después de analizarlas y hacer un pequeño conteo era exactamente lo que se necesitaba para hacer una caja de muertos, a pesar de ser solo las piezas aun sin armar, al pegaso le causo cierto sentimiento que no pudo explicar.

-Sí, un pariente de Fancy Pants, al parecer un tío que vivía lejos pero que su última voluntad fue ser sepultado cerca de Canterlot, Francy quiere que su despedida sea discente, por eso me mando este trabajo a mí, seguro sabe que no lo decepcionare- El unicornio había terminado de cortar las piezas dejándolas a un lado y buscando en otro mueble un serrucho y lijas tomando cada una de las piezas y lijando las partes ásperas, además de cortar parte y detallar muescas para ser ensambladas, después de eso tomo clavos y un martillo.

Mientras que el pegaso esperaba a que su comprador regresara, observaba con atención todo lo que ese unicornio hacía, siendo apenas de 25 años sabía muy bien usar sus herramientas y trabajar la madera. Después de que terminara de organizarse este se secó el sudor de su mejilla y fue por una botella de jugo de manzana a una nevera cercana, ofreciendo una al pegaso.

-Gracias Wood, hace mucho que no tomaba uno- Abrió su botella y bebió hasta casi terminar con ella –Es muy dulce, más de lo que recordaba- El unicornio tomo el suyo hasta la mitad, imitando a su amigo se sentó a su lado

-Si es dulce, pero da energías, eso te ayudara-

-Gracias de verdad sabes lo que haces, es algo increíble yo nunca podría hacerlo- Decía Starburst refiriéndose a las creaciones que su amigo hacía con la madera, este muy alagado sonrió orgulloso

-Si, desde muy pequeño me interese por este trabajo, he hecho muebles de lujo y juguetes, se venden bien, la madera es importada y eso mejora la calidad, madera traída directamente de Ponyville, Incluso me han pedido madera del bosque Everfree, es increíble-

-Y te gusta con eso es suficiente, además tu marca lo indica a la perfección- Ambo ponys vieron la marca de Strong Wood, este era de un par de maderas cruzadas y un martillo –La tuviste fácil-

-Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, la obtuve a temprana edad y eso me ayudo a mejorar, ahora hago obras de arte, pero en lo personal, me gusta más hacer muebles y decoraciones, juguetes… no lo que hoy me llego… es algo triste saber que un pony terminara enterrado junto con algo, así…- Señalo su trabajo que estaba a punto de ser ensamblado –Algo a lo que le dedico mucho esfuerzo y tiempo para que se vea lindo a primera vista, una obra de arte, terminan a tres metros bajo tierra con una cadá... Ahhh olvidado…- Se interrumpió a si mismo al escucharse, Starburst lo vio curioso y en parte lograba saber a qué se refería su amigo mágico.

-Sabes Wood, te entiendo, quieres que tu talento sea admirado, no usado para enterrar ponys-

-Exacto, pero es trabajo y no debo rechazarlo, además Fancy me recomendara si le gusta, y así mucho más me pedirían muebles y juguetes, o eso espero- El unicornio se levantó y regreso a su trabajo, Starburst lo imito, y vio hacia las escaleras, su comprador aun no bajaba, algo frustrado regreso con su amigo, que al parecer no se veía entusiasmado por lo que hacia

-Sabes Wood, incluso para mi ver esto… me siento, no se… raro, mal, como si compartiera la tristeza de esos ponys que perdieron a un ser querido- Menciono viendo las piezas y al fin encontrando al forma clásica de un ataúd, causándole más escalofríos

-Sí, perder a alguien en algo muy fuerte, saber que ya nunca más regresar- El pegaso bajo su cabeza al igual que su amigo –Mi madre falleció hace años, aun la recuerdo… la supere, pero la extraño-

-Mi padre también falleció, pero creo que yo nunca lo supere, y lo quiero aquí conmigo, no entiendo por qué murió tan joven- Musito el pegaso levantando su cabeza, evitando a toda costa dejar que sus lágrimas contenidas salieran a la luz.

-Ja, debes aprender a superarlo amigo- De pronto la voz de Strong Wood, cambio a una más fría, seria y resignada, haciendo que su amigo pegaso amarillo le prestara más atención –Al fin y al cabo, hay algo seguro en esta vida, y eso es… Que todos, nacemos, para nada más que a morir, nacemos para terminar enterrados en un agujero, dentro de una caja de madera-

-Ehhh… claro… tienes razón- Dijo el pegaso desviando su mirada, viendo la demás madera y junto a ella la leña que usaban para alimentar el fuego que el acababa de traer –Nacemos solo para morir…- Murmuro con sus ojos fijos en un ponto desconocido.

-Si, Nacemos, vivimos, y al final morimos… ¿Y mientras estamos vivos que ganamos?, A veces mucho… a veces nada, algunos gustos… y a veces ni eso Jajaja, La muerte nos llega a toda tarde o temprano jaja- De pronto los ojos del unicornio se contrajeron –Cuando venimos al mundo, este mundo pacifico, ya traemos nuestro destino escrito, se seremos macho o hembra, cuál de las cuatro razas seremos, nuestros nombres, nuestros colores… incluso nuestra marca ya está escrita jajaja-

El pegaso no pudo evitar levantar sus orejas y ver la postura de su amigo, que había quedado quieto y viendo un pedazo de madera, este razono lo que escucho, viéndose a sí mismo, sus colores, su marca, su nombre resonó en su mente, y además todo lo que paso en su infancia.

-Ya tenemos nuestro destino escrito- Peso recordándose de niño y recordando a su esposa y sus 5 pequeños retoños –¿Entonces ellos igual? -

-Sabes, he pensado mucho en eso Starburst, pasan muchas cosas, cosas normales, cosas increíbles, la suerte no está con todos, y unos pasamos por cosas que nos marcan de por vida, como la muerte de los demás, muerte de seres que amamos y que nunca olvidaremos-

-Tienes razón, nunca olvidaría a mi padre- Murmuro acercándose al unicornio, pero este de pronto volteo a verlo fijamente incomodando a pegaso -¿Ennn Wood?-

-¿Si?- Respondió Strong sin cambiar ni un momento su mirada

-¿Por qué dices todo eso?- Pregunto el pegaso esperando que su amigo riera como siempre lo hace, que afirmara que era una broma para asustarlo como unas veces lo hacía, pero su mirada lejos de verse burlona, se vio más seria que nunca

-Por qué, es la verdad- Esas palabras hicieron al pegaso congelarse –La verdad es esta, nadie escapa de él, del destino y eso incluye la muerte de cada quien- Con esas palabras Starburst desvió de inmediato la mirada del su amigo que al parecer estaba hablando muy enserio –Una muerte, que puede llegar tarde o temprano, que está escondida en algún lugar, esperando por la hora indicada, puede estar escondida en algún rio, del cual aún no te acercas, pero que se consumirá y te ahogara cuando entre en el agua y te sumerjas demasiado, o escondida en algún árbol, que tal vez aun no crece, pero que te caerá encima cuando este más viejo Starburst Jajaja, o sentado arriba de una enorme roca que igualmente, te puede apastar Jajaja…- En eso Starburst recordó el día anterior, donde un árbol casi le cae encima por burlarse de dos criaturas de bosque.

-¡Basta Strong!- Grito un poco desesperado al unicornio, este volteo y sus ojos se volvieron normales –No sigas…- termino por murmurar y desviar la mirada

-¿Te pasa algo?- El unicornio se acercó al pegaso, con su botella cerca uso su magia para tomar todo lo que quedaba de ellas

-No es solo que… me imaginé todo lo que dijiste, no pude evitar darte la razón-

-Tampoco me hagas tanto casi amigo, solo es la verdad en la que yo creo, incuso mi muerte puede Star escondida en un madero, o incuso en esas mismas herramientas… que me provocaran un accidente en un futuro Jajaja-

-Strong Wood, deja de hablar de eso, no es verdad- Trataba de decir, pero solo tartamudeo

-Claro que es verdad, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo, tu marca represente algo relacionado con estrellas- Starburst vio su Cutie Mark, que no era más que una estrella color plata

-Nunca logre entenderla bien…- Contesto resignado, bajando su cabeza a mas no poder para que no se viera el dolor en sus ojos

-Tal vez tu destino siempre marco que te encontraras con Green, y tendrías 5 hijos, y algunas cosas más, no lo olvides Starburst- El unicornio café rojizo regreso a su mesa y continuo con su trabajo, armando y clavado la madera para formar la caja, más callado y con sus ojos normales.

Mientras el pegaso ahora más hiperventilado vio hacia las escaleras y para su suerte, el unicornio café bajaba cargando con su magia el baúl que tanto buscaba.

-Muchacho loco, estaba en el baño- Murmuro el unicornio con voz molesta a su hijo, este bujo enojado, pero decidió no contestarle más pues sabía que su padre olvidaba cosas seguido, el dueño de ese lugar fue con Starburst y le entrego un saco de monedas el cual el pegaso tomo con gusto y las guardo bajo su ala.

-Muchas gracias señor Iron, me retiro, debo entregar a la mansión River Que tenga un buen día señor- Decía el pegaso mientras caminaba hacia la salida, ya no cargaba nada de leña, pero debía regresar a su casa por más para llevarla donde la mansión de su cliente más adinerado.

-De nada joven Star, vete con bien, nos veremos después y muchas suerte- El unicornio regreso a su trabajo, vio su horno para fundir, pero algo le sobresalto –Ahhh… chamaco, ¿Dónde dejaste mi mascara? -

-¡AHHHH YO NO LA AGARRE PAPA!-

Mientras tanto el pegaso cabalgaba presuroso de regreso a su casa, con el gran pendiente de su familia lejos de él no podía estar tranquilo y menos después de la plática que tuvo con ese unicornio que al parecer se vuelve loco con el azúcar. Mientras el cabalgaba recordaba lo que su amigo Strong Wood le había dicho en su momento de creerse filosofo.

-El destino ya está escrito, eso fue lo que dije… tal vez sea cierto… pero… no quiero creer en que todos tenemos nuestra muerte, eso es horrible- Pensaba mientras caminaba, estaba a medio camino.

Mientras que, en otra parte del pequeño poblado de Dodge City, Green Jewel se encontraba esperando por fuera de las rejas que daban entrada a los visitantes a tan grande y hermosa mansión. Green estaba echada a un lado de la puerta con sus ojos cerrados muy relajada, mientras sus pequeños estaban a un lado de ella tratado de imitarla, a pesar de eso unos no evitaban abrir sus ojos y ver a su alrededor en especial la enorme mansión de tres pisos que se veía a lo lejos pasando los muros y rejas.

Por más que intentaban guardar la calma y quedarse callados, sus pequeños cascos no podían quedas quietos incluso temblaban por pararse y correr de un lado a otro o volar en el caso de los gemelos pegasos.

Green Jewel permanecía tranquila a un lado de ellos, parecía más una estatua solo con un leve movimiento que indicaba que aun respiraba. Sus pequeños la veían sorprendida de que fuera capaz de quedarse largos tiempos en completa tranquilidad.

-Mami…- La paz y la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la terrestre más pequeña, Little Sun, quien con pasos cortos de sus pequeños y delicados cascos fue donde su madre y se subió a su lomo –Mami, ¿ya casi salen?, ya esperamos mucho…-

-Si mama estamos aburridos- Se quejó Twister Tree, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las rejas de los muros para ver la mansión

-Nunca había visto algo tan grande y hermoso, parece un castillo… de un cuento de Breezes jejeje- Dijo la unicornio, en ese momento se acercó a la puerta y trato de abrirla con su magia pero estaba tenia candado

-¡Hija no hagas eso!- Regaño la unicornio a su hija, está bajo sus orejas y retrocedió apagando su magia-

-Perdona mami…- Murmuro mientras retrocedía, Green suspiro al ver la reacción de su hija

-Escucha, eso que querías hacer no estaba bien, no puedes entrar a las casas de los demás sin permiso- La pequeña fue con su madre y la abrazo

-No lo vuelvo a hacer mami- La voz de Flower era de pena, pero Green Jewel sabia como remediarlo

-A sí, eso espero… porque si lo vuelves a hacer te dejare sin energías- Dijo Green, quien al terminar abrazo a su hija y con uno de sus cascos comenzó a hacer cosquillas debajo sus cascos

-Ahh mami no… basta ya me porto bien… ya me portare bien jajajaj… mami- De un momento a otro tanto la unicornio adulta y los otros cuatro pequeños potros se unieron en un ataque masivo de cosquillas, las pequeña y los demás reían hasta que una pony terrestre se acercó por dentro de las rejas de la mansión

-Señora Jewel, que gusto volver a verla… y a sus hijos- Dijo la terrestre cargando unas llaves y usándolas para abrir las rejas de la entrada.

Green Jewel se levantó y se acercó a la pony terrestre sacando de sus alforjas con su magia los dos paquetes que debía entregar. La pony terrestre dio paso a la yegua y sus pequeños, dándoles la indicación de no alejarse ni hacer travesuras. Al momento de llegar a la enorme entrada de la mansión la terrestre se detuvo.

-Yo llevare los paquetes a la señora River, ¿cuánto seria en total Green?-

-Son 60 monedas Night Breeze- Esta pony terrestre era de color azul marino opaco y melena de color turquesa y violeta claro, que al mismo tiempo tomo el vestido y lo puso en su lomo -El Vestido Princesa fue muy difícil no debía maltratarlo y las gemas son delicadas de incrustar, debía ser muy cuidadosa- Decía Green con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, veré que me dice la señora, tratara de pagar menos, pero abogare por ti- Night regreso al interior de la mansión, al abrir la puerta dejo a la vista de Green y sus pequeños el interior muy elegante y amplio, solo fue por pocos segundos, suficientes para dejas a los 5 pequeños potros con la boca abierta.

-Viste mami, era muy hermoso- Exclamo Twister sorprendido

-Y muy grande- Dijo la peque a Little Sun emocionada

-Si hijos, seguro por dentro es un lugar muy hermoso- Menciono Green viendo lo alto que eran los techos y lo aún más alto que era toda la casa en sí, de tres pisos, notando las detalles en las paredes y ventanas y los grandes pilares que estaba a los lados de la puerta –Seguro una mansión así cuenta una fortuna, aunque fue construida hace poco, el año pasado no estaba aquí-

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos acercándose, Jewel giro su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a su amado pegaso cargando más leña directo a la mansión, cuando llego Green toco la puerta una vez más y esta fue abierta por un pony unicornio con vestimenta de mayordomo. El mismo salió y guio al pegaso a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un sótano enorme donde había mesas y hornos, donde un alrededor de 6 ponys preparaban distintos manjares incluyendo pan, sopas y verduras y lo que parecían ser postres de naranja a juzgar por los colores de la cubierta.

El pegaso se quedó una vez más viendo todo los que preparaban, los deliciosos y cautivadores olores y lo que más le llamo la atención. Fue que una unicornio algo joven estaba decorando un pastel de tres capas de alto con betún de varios tonos de anaranjado. El pegaso quedo viendo el pastel, notando que en los bordes había trozos de duraznos.

En eso el pegaso babeando se acercó un poco y vio lo que hacia la unicornio.

-Oh Hola señor, ¿le gusta cómo está quedando el decorado? - Pregunto la joven unicornio al pegaso muy alegre y energética, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero Starburst, no contesto con palabras, simplemente afirmo con su cabeza, imaginando el delicioso sabor del pan, el durazno y la dulce consistencia del betún de pastel en su boca –Me alegra, este pastel es de durazno, y además también debo hacer uno de Manzanas Zap-

Al escuchar eso el pegaso salió de su nube de fantasía.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Son esas manzanas de colores- Contesto señalando en una mesa lejana una cesta con muchas manzanas con franjas de 6 colores -Son una variedad que solo se da una vez al año en un solo día, siguiendo condiciones específicas se obtienen de la mejor calidad y son exquisitas- Decía la unicornio mientras acercaba las manzanas y se las mostraba al pegaso, este volvió a entrar en su nube de fantasía y se las saboreo con ojos de deseo –Son muy costosas, una sola puede llegar a costar 50 mondas si son las ultimas, esta fruta es la preferida de la señora Blue River- El pegaso no quitaba sus ojos de encima de las manzanas, deseando al menos probar una, pero al escuchar el precio su nube se desinfló al instante en su mente.

-¿Y… esas manzanas… son tan deliciosas como suenan?- Pregunto como si de un niño pidiendo un dulce se tarace, sus ojos se notabas más atentos y con un brillo de deseo indescriptible.

-Claro que lo sí, pero estos postre solo es para la señora River- Dijo señalando el pastel, unos pequeños Cupcakes adornados con frutos rojos incluso una tarta de manzanas verdes todo formados en una mesa larga en la misma cocina –Ni siquiera nosotros la servidumbre podemos probar estas delicias, pero bueno es todo un placer prepáralas y saber que a la señora les gusta nuestra forma de prepararlas ya que, es muy difícil logar un pastel perfecto, en especial las de Manzanas Zap- Después de eso la unicornio se llevó el pastel y las manzanas a otra mesa para guardar el primero que era el de duraznos y comenzar a preparar el siguiente, dejando al pegaso babeando sin moverse imaginando el delicioso sabor de esas manzanas tan coloridas en su boca.

Su fantasía de el mismo mordiendo una de esas manzanas fue interrumpido por el toque en su hombro del mayordomo que le estaba levitando cerca de su ojo un saco con monedas.

-Seria todos señor, muchas gracias- Dijo el mayordomo retirándose de ahí, siendo seguido por el pegaso que ahora tenía tres sacos de moneda que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Al salir el pegaso se encontró con su esposa, esta estaba en su misma posición de esperar, echada en el césped con sus hijos jugando cerca de ella, sus ojos cerrados y respirando como un ejercicio. El pegaso se acercó y la todo de su hombro con cuidado para no asustarla y llamar su atención.

-Ya está cariño- Green levanto su mirada y vio a su esposo, después vio entre sus plumas notando los sacos con monedas –Hoy podremos comer postre, no pasaran hambre-

Ambos caminaron a la salida, mientras los pequeños los seguían de cerca.

-Con esto podremos comprar tu medicina, y algo de avena y pan, algo de leche y más heno- Decía el pegaso mientras caminaba, pero al notar que su esposa tenía la mirada baja se detuvo de golpe -¿Te pasa algo amor?-

-Ahh no, no es nada, solo mi paga jeje- La unicornio le mostro otro pequeño saco de monedas, está un poco más pequeña que la normal

-Esta algo… ¿cuánto te dieron? - Pregunto el pegaso obstruyendo el paso de su esposa, esta fingió una sonrisa

–Me dieron 40 monedas-

-¿cuarenta? ¿Cuantas habías pedido? -

-Pedí lo que era, las 40…- Pero en eso Green Jewel fue interrumpida por su hija más pequeña

-No mami, habías pedido 60, ¿se te olvido?- Pregunto la pequeña Little Sun, la mama solo asintió apenada

-Si jeje, lo había olvidado- Vio a su esposo a los ojos, pero solo encontró una mirada seria

–Hija ve a jugar con tus hermanos, creo que en ese árbol hay una ardilla- Señalo Starburst en dirección a un árbol que estaba a la vista de ambos, en ese momento los 5 pequeños corrieron a buscarla, dejando a sus padres solos con Green Jewel manteniendo su mirada muy baja -Habías pedido 60, entonces te robaron-

-No cariño, eso es lo que la señora River quiso pagar, la sirvienta me dijo que La señora River reviso el vestido y vio que dos piedras brillantes estaban trocadas una en el lugar de la otra, y me pago menos solo por eso- Termino confesando la unicornio verde, esta vio a su esposo que al parecer se estaba molestando por lo que escucho, sin decir nada rodeo a su esposa y camino a la puerta de la mansión, pero fue detenido por Green quien lo sujeto de su pecho para que no avanzara mas

-¡No! Por favor… fue un error mío y fue justo- Dijo Green preocupada, su esposo se detuvo al verla

-Pero Green, te esforzaste por esa prenda y esa engreída pony rica se está quejando por tonterías- En eso Starburst abrió sus alas y trato de volar directo a la puerta pero fue sujetado por la magia de su esposa -¡Jewel suéltame esa tonta pegaso me va a escuchar!-

-Cariño por favor no lo hagas, no es para tanto…- En eso la magia de Jewel parpadeo y esta se debilito cayendo al sueño lentamente, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada llamando la atención de Starburst, quien bajo rápidamente con ella.

-¿Green?... ¿cariño estas bien?- Starburst bajo hasta con ella y abraso a su esposa, escucho su respiración agitada y su corazón igual, fue cuando decidió calmarse y mantener el abraso hasta que su amada unicornio se calmara

-Star… por favor no hagas nada, ella no volvería a darme trabajo si lo haces, hubiera sido peor que no me pagara nada- Murmuraba Green en voz baja, Starburst bajo sus orejas y vio hacia la mansión con odio, solo para suspirar en forma de derrota

-Está bien, no diré nada, perdóname por hacerte esto-

-No te preocupes…- Green en eso cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a respirar regularmente –Estoy bien- Green sintió las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y caminar un poco, su respiración se normalizo y puso mantenerse de pie sin caer otra vez –Sera mejor irnos, cerraran las puertas-

Después de eso la pareja camino hasta las rejas de salida donde los esperaba otro mayordomo esta vez un pegaso con las llaves que uso para abrir las rejas, al salir los dos adultos y los 5 pequeños este cerró la puerta y se fue volando. Mientras que la familia caminaba de regreso al centro del pueblo, Starburst renegaba y maldecía en su mente a esa pegaso que se atrevió a hacer injusticia con el trabajo de su esposa.

Ahora su furia aumentaba al imaginar que esa pegaso engreída y ridícula podría disfrutar de cosas como lujos y comidas deliciosas a cambio de ser una mandona que no sabe valorar el trabajo de sus empleados. Imaginaba a esa pegaso disfrutando del pastel y de las Manzanas Zap, pensando en que de verdad no se merecía nada de eso.

-Ella no trabaja y tiene todo el dinero que quiera además de lujos y postres sin hacer nada, y nosotros que nos matamos trabajando y ganándonos un pedazo de pan con esfuerzo, no podemos siquiera comprar manzanas comunes… La vida es injusta…- Mientras caminaba repasaba todo lo que había pasado hasta que llego a la parte donde charlo con su amigo unicornio –Él dijo que el destino ya está escrito, si eso es verdad el destino fue muy generoso con esa tal Blue River, y con nosotros, está siendo muy cruel- El pegaso vio a sus pequeños, reían y caminaban detrás de su madre –Mis hijos incluso pasan hambre, eso es impensable… incluso yo pase hambre cuando mi padre falleció, se lo que se siente… he hecho todo lo que puedo para que mis pequeños no pasen lo mismo-

Green Jewel caminaba por al frente de todos, guiando a sus pequeños y con su esposo vigilando por detrás no podrían perderse, hasta que llegaron a una casa en el centro del poblado que tenía unos dibujos de medicinas y un estetoscopio arriba del mismo.

-Ahhhh mami, no quieto entrar no quiero- Exclamaba Flower corriendo a los cascos de su madre, junto a los demás cuatro que casi hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Yo tampoco mami-

-El doctor me da miedo, y ese pony con sus agujas- Murmuraban temblando del miedo al ver a donde se dirigían.

-Jajaja Pequeños, no venenos a recibir vacunas hoy, eso será para otro día- Con esa afirmación de Green Jewel, los potros suspiraron más relajados mientras veían como su padre entraba y salía poco después con una bolsa de papel sobre su lomo –Ya está, ahora vamos por lo demás ustedes me ayudaran a cargar las cosas-

-SIII- Dijeron los 5 pequeños al unísono alegres de seguir a su padre muy lejos de la casa de salud, siguiendo a su padre Green hizo lo mismo

Los siguientes 30 mustios la familia había ido a comprar heno, compraron algo de leche, avena y el pan que los pequeños habían pedido, además de la sorpresa de galletas que su padre les había prometido si se portaban bien. Cuando tenían todo eso se encaminaron de regreso a su pequeña casa para al fin almorzar después de una larga mañana de caminata. Starburst cargaba el heno y los demás pequeñas bolsas con las cosas que consiguieron. Starburst analizo todo. Ya había gastado casi todo su dinero ese día, quedándole a él solo la mitad de lo que le pagaron por la leña, mientras que Green había gastado todo en comprar su medicina que le duraría un mes entero.

AL llegar a la casa, todos entraron emocionados de que podrían comer algo rico. Green Jewel se concentró en guardar las cosas que habían traído en el pequeño cuarto que usaban de alacena, y Starburst de prender el fuego para preparar avena esa mañana, o mejor dicho, medio dia.

Un rato después los 7 integrantes de la familia estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cada uno con un rico Cupcake sin glaseado y una tasa de avena. Cada uno comía muy emocionado su parte, mientras que Starburst y Green Jewel compartían juntos una sola tasa y un rico pan francés.

El momento parecía perfecto, el pegaso amarillo de melena carmesí vio a su esposa sonreír y disfrutar de su comida. A sus pequeños felices y con emoción de poder algo dulce como lo sería esa rica avena. Ese momento estaba siendo atesorado en su mente, para recordarlo siempre que necesitara darse fuerzas para seguir adelante.

El resto del día Green se dedicó a su pequeño jardín, donde conservaba bolsas con pequeñas plantas florales, las cuales ponía agua y dedicaba tiempo en mantenerlas hermosas, y los pequeños, se divertían jugando en las cercanías de la casa, jugando a cualquier cosa que les gustara, incluso corriendo de un lado a otro como caballos desbocados.

Starburst no hacia otra cosa más que observar y cuidar a sus pequeños, mientras el mismo afilaba su hacha que usaban en su trabajo, igualmente una más que tenia de repuesto por precaución, un serrucho y varios juegos de cuerdas, además de atender a cualquiera que quisiera un poco de leña de su reserva.

El día paso como todos, ese día solo entrego a los lugares donde debía entregar leña a diario, sin embargo, al siguiente tenía que ser en donde pedían solo cada tercer día, pequeñas casas. Se había llegado la noche al final, reuniéndose toda la familia a cenar un poco antes de acostarse, siendo solo una taza de elche y unas galletas para los niños.

Una hora después ya todos había terminado, y los pequeños estaba dormidos cada quien en su lugar. Starburst estaba afuera de su casa a pocos pasos de la puerta observando la tenue luz que la luna daba a la noche. El silencio lo ayudaba a relajarse. Su mente provechaba esos momentos para pensar y recordar cosas. Esa noche no podía sacarse de la cabeza el caso de esa pegaso rica.

Aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo injusto que era todo eso, por más vueltas que le daban no le encontraba ningún solo sentido.

-Me gustaría ver a esa paso hacer todo lo que los demás hacen… cocinar como mi esposa y sus cocineras, hacer pan como los panaderos, o incluso hacer un juguete con madera… nunca podría, los ponys ricos son tan inútiles sin dinero, como los unicornios sin magia, no sirven de nada…- AL darse cuenta de lo que pensó el mismo se dio un golpe a la cara -¡Soy un completo tonto! ¡Es mentira, es una mentira! Un unicornio sin magia no es inútil…- En eso recordó a su esposa –No eres una inútil cariño, eres la pony más maravillosa que conozco… la uncía que logro hacerme salir adelante…-

Y como si hubiera sido invocada con magia, la unicornio Green Jewel se acercó a paso lento a su esposo, echándose a un lado de él y reclinando su cabeza hacia la suya, juntándose cariñosamente Starburst correspondió el acto abrazándola su ala.

-Hoy fue un buen día, buena paga y los niños se fueron a la cama con una sonrisa- Menciono Green feliz, eso le gustaba a Starburst

-Nunca entenderé como eres tan positiva amor, eso es lo que más amo de ti…- Dijo el pegaso juntando su mejilla con la de su esposa –Si hoy fue un buen día, mañana será aún mejor- Pensaba el pegaso recordando el acuerdo que había hecho con el pony panadero

-Me gusta ser así, y quiero que tú también lo seas…-

La noche paso y la pareja quedo viendo la noche por un largo rato, hasta que se decidieron irse adormir. Dentro de la casa, ambos ponys se acostaron en sus camas quedando dormidos a los pocos segundos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, mi aquí una vez más, les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten y además, también les revelare el nombre de la película a la que le estoy haciendo adaptación, parodia, o como sea que se le llame.**

 **(Nombre de La Pelicula…. "Macario" (Película mexicana))**

 **Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

Mi Único Deseo

Capítulo 3: Huelga

Ese día Starburst y su esposa Green Jewel se habían levantado temprano, la unicornio debía entregar más pedidos a las casas de sus clientas incluyendo otros dos vestidos más simples que pertenecían a la pegaso rica, la señora River. Starburst cargaba poca leña ya que solo debía entregar un tanto a la panadería y además a un par de casas más y seria todo, además de que quería ir personalmente a donde el panadero para ajustar cuentas.

Los pequeños potros hijos de la pareja caminaban más tranquilos detrás de su padre que iba a la cabeza. Green Jewel cargaba con sus alforjas y sus paquetes listos para ser entregados.

Una vez en el pueblo ambos padres se separaron cada quien, a hacer sus pendientes, siendo la madre la que cargo con los 5 pequeños, caminando directo a un local pintado de colores pastel y decoraciones de Cupcakes y pasteles.

-Mami ¿Compraremos un pastel? - Pregunto WingFlash, el único hijo pegaso de ambos, este de color verde oscuro y melena azul marino

-Si mami por favor, no hemos comido pastel desde el año pasado- Comenzaron a pedir los demás, hasta el punto de rodear a la unicornio brincando y colocando en sus pequeñas caritas y ojos suplicantes y tonos de voy muy agudos, pero la unicornio solo se limitó a sonreír ante la ternura de sus hijos.

-Jeje Esperen un momento- Con esas últimas palabras todos se detuvieron, sabían que no debían hacer gritas a su madre por su problema –Compraremos un pastel-

-¡SIIII!-

-Pero hoy no- Volvió a decir Green Jewel, haciendo que la emoción y las sonrisas de los pequeños callera bufando tristemente –Casi es cumpleaños de su hermano Twister Tree, y ese día comeremos pastel- Musito la unicornio avanzando hacia la pastelería siendo seguido de su hijos e hijas

-Pero mama, faltan dos semanas para eso- Excuso Flower corriendo hasta quedar a un lado de su madre

-Sí, lo sé, pero dos semanas se pasar volando, pero les prometo que todos podrán comer una enorme porción de pastel- Los pequeños volvieron a celebrar animados, murmuraron entre ellos quedando más callados

Green Jewel continuo su camino entrando a la pastelera que por ahora estaba vacía ya que era temprano, la unicornio verde fue a un rincón del local y vio a sus hijos con una mirada compasiva.

-Quédense aquí sentados, ya saben que la señora Pie no le gusta el ruido, y por favor…- Los pequeños se sentaron en el suelo y vieron a su madre esperando que continuara –Por favor, no toquen nada, Tree…-

-¿Si mami?- Pregunto el Hijo Mayor

-Cuida a tus hermanos, yo volveré pronto y cuida que no salgan de aquí-

-SI MAMÁ- Dicho eso el pony terrestre mayor se sentó viendo fijamente a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos y más en su hermanita mas pequeña, pero los demás resistían a la risa de ver a su hermano de esa forma.

-No resistirá mucho con sus ojos abiertos- Murmuro una de ellas

-No Jejeje- recibió de respuesta

Green Jewel sonrió por lo que veía, sus 5 hijos portándose como angelitos, visto eso se dio la vuelta y avanzo donde los estantes tocando la campanilla, momentos después una pony terrestre de color amarillo brillante y cabello verde limón.

-Buen día Green- Saludo la pony de tierra yendo hasta la barra y abriendo una pequeña puerta para dejar que la unicornio verde ingresara

-Buenos días Lemon, lamento no haber podido traerte tu vestido el día de ayer, se me hizo tarde- Murmuro Green ingresando y sacando con su magia de su alforja un paquete que entrego a la pony frente a ella

-Oh no hay problema amiga, ya está aquí… Espera ¿Dónde dejaste a tus hijos?- Pregunto la pony al no escuchar mucho ruido, siendo que los hijos de Green nunca estaban calaldos -¿Los dejaste con tu marido o algo así?-

-No jeje, están justo alado de la entrada- Dijo La unicornio sonriendo muy animada, su amiga de pelaje amarillo se asomó con cautela logrando ver a los 5 potrillos sentados y muy quietos frente a su hermano que tenía sus ojos bien abiertos

-¿Están hechizados?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Jejeje Nada de eso- Green también fue a asomarse viendo a los niños quietos como estatuas, justo en ese momento uno de ellos estornudo y los demás rieron diciéndole frases como "ya perdió"

-Oh ya veo, ya se me hacía muy raro verlos tan quietos, jeje, está bien… déjame ir por…- Pero la terrestre fue interrumpida por la voz de una yegua mayor que ella

-No te molestes hija, ya estoy aquí- La pony que había llegado era una pony terrestre de pelaje anaranjado y melena de un tono de amarillo más oscuro que el del pelaje de su hija –Señora Jewel, me alegra verla, ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca tendría de regreso mis vestidos-

-No como cree señora pie, solo me retarse un poco, pero ya están aquí- Green Jewel señalo el paquete sobre el lomo de Lemon –Justo como lo pidió-

-Eso espero, Lemon Pie treme mi bolsa, hay que pagarle a Green- Ordeno la pony a su hija, está casi obligada con el ceño fruncido mas una cara de "Todo Yo" fue por la bolsa tejida a casco de su madre y se lo entrego sin dejar de verla con seriedad.

-Gracias- Contesto la yegua mayor en una forma que casi rallaba en el sarcasmo, tomando el bolso sacando unas monedas y se las paso a Green –Ten en cuenta que solo te pago esta cantidad porque me agradas Jewel-

-Y le agradezco- Dijo guardando las monedas –Cuando quiera puedo hacer lo que me pida y hare mi mejor trabajo, me retiro señora-

Green se retiró de detrás de los mostradores, volteo a ver a sus pequeños y después detrás de ella notando a su amiga Lemon Pie, viéndola con una sonrisa

-¿Algo mas Lemon?-

-No, no es nada, solo veía a tus hijos, son adorables- Decía Lemon Pie en un tono enternecedor, justamente los hijos de Green estaban sentados y sin hacer mucho escándalo, cosa que en ellos era muy raro, pero junto en ese momento una de sus hijas comenzó a correr y choco contra uno de los estantes haciendo que un adorno de cristal rosa en forma de alicornio comenzara a caer, pero justo antes de que tocara el suelo fue cubierto con la magia de Green.

-¡Cielo santo si mi madre se…!- Comenzó a gritar Lemon Pie exaltada y sin poder creerlo, pero su frase no fue terminada

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahí Lemon Pie?!- Resonó la voz de Orange Pie desde dentro de la casa, al escuchar esa voz Green Jewel volvió a poner la figura de cristal en forma de la princesa de cristal de regreso a su lugar y los pequeños corrieron junto a los demás detrás de su madre, justo antes de que la dueña de la pastelería llegara de regreso.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto viendo a ambas yeguas seriamente

-No es nada señora, solo… ya nos íbamos… jeje…- Dijo Green algo nerviosa, Orange vio a su hija esperando su explicación

-Si madre, no fue nada, no estábamos haciendo nada- Dijo más calmada, escondiendo el susto que se había llevado, pero su madre la vio más molesta

-Así que nada, pues ahora trabajaras doble turno, por no hacer nada…- Green y Lemon se sorprendieron, pero ninguna de las dos podía hacerla cambiar de opinión una vez que ella ordenaba o decía algo era el final de la discusión

-Está bien madre- Contesto Lemon mas sumisa, y su madre se retiro

-Enserio lo siento Lemon, hare algo para compensártelo- Dijo Green apenada

-No te preocupes, antes prefiero ser yo la castigada que mi madre reprima a tus hijos, jeje, enserio no hay problema- Día Lemon con una sonrisa animada, Green ya no podía hacer nada más al respecto, vio a sus hijos molesta y estos solo bajaron sus orejas apenados a excepción de su hija más pequeña quien la veía curiosa por si expresión.

Una vez fuera de esa pastelería Green se mostraba con una mirada más seria y molesta, sus hijos sabían lo que eso significaba, estaba molesta, con ellos, lo sabían bien, casi causaban un desastre y eso le costaría a su madre, uno en especial se sentía culpable.

-Hijos- Murmuro esperando respuesta de sus pequeños, pero como ella esbaraba ni uno solo dijo palabra –Ya había hablado con ustedes-

-Lo siento mama, yo fui el que corrió- Mención Flower, la pequeña unicornio dando un paso al frente, mostrando sus pequeñas orejas caídas en señal de pena

-Si lo sé, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, esa figura es muy costosa y la señora Orange Pie, no habrá tenido problemas en cobrarme esa pieza-

-Lo siento- La mirada de pena de su hija la hizo suspirar rendida, a pesar de estar molesta su amor de madre no le permitía estar realmente enojada con sus pequeños

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo hija, ¿Lo prometes?-

-Si mami- Contesto con una sonrisa y dándole a su madre un abrazo, como un intento de contentarla, en eso los demás también la abrasaron, cosa que para Green no le fue muy difícil sonreír

-Mis angelitos, por favor pórtense bien, hoy no paso a mayores, pero pudo haber sido muy malo, tienen que agradecer a Lemon Pie de que los salvara-

-Si mami, se lo agradeceremos la próxima, le llevaremos flores- Propuso la Sea, a sus 4 hermanos y a su madre, todos asintieron alegres al igual que Green Jewel

-Me gusta la idea, ahora vamos con su padre, dijo que nos esperaría en la carpintería de Strong Wood-

-¿Ese pony?…- Pregunto el segundo hijo de Jewel el pegaso color verde oscuro

-Papi dijo que el… algo relacionado con la reversa…-

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la más pequeña, es cuando Green sin detenerse comenzó a ponerle atención a los susurros de sus hijos

-Quien sabe, pero le dio mucha risa después de eso…-

-¿Por que?...-

-No se… tal vez camine hacia atrás jiji-

-¿De qué están hablando pequeños?- Pregunta Green Jewel con un tono de voz muy travieso, haciendo que sus hijos se callaran al instante aguantando la risa con todas sus fuerzas

-Nada Mami… Jejeje Solo hablábamos de… de…-

-¿De su padre?-

-Si Papi está gritando… - Exclamo Little Sun corriendo hasta quedar a un lado de su madre, esta sonrió curiosa

-Si, el siempre grita, cuando está molesto-

-Entonces está muy molesto con el dueño de la panadería, le está gritando- Volvió a decir la pequeña pony de tierra viendo como a varios metros estaba su padre, Starburst y el pony de la panadería quien discutían justo frente a la puerta de la panadería.

Green Jewel vio lo que pasaba corriendo directo donde su esposo siendo seguido por sus pequeños, pero estos se quedaron a una distancia algo alejada siendo el mayor el que detuvo con sus cascos a su hermana más pequeña para que no siguiera a su madre.

Green llego hasta con Starburst y se puso frente a él viendo lo alterado que estaba

-¿Qué está pasando Star, porque gritas así?- Green vio al pony de la panadería, este se sereno al verla, riendo burlón

-Sucede que este tipo, ¡me quiere ver la cara de tonto!- Respondió Starburst muy molesto mientras veía fijamente el pony terrestre que tenía enfrente, este estaba a un lado de la puerta de su negocio y dentro del mismo estaban todos sus empleados escuchado a la distancia toda la discusión -¡Además de acusarme de algo que no es cierto!-

-¿Yo? si claro, tu eres el que me quiere estafar, todo lo que prometiste el día anterior sobre tu mugrosa leña fue mentira, usted misma puede comprobarlo señora- Aseguro Stone, el panadero invito a Green Jewel a ingresar a su panadería, invitación que la unicornio verde acepto pero al llegar cerca de los hornos vio como en un rincón estaba la leña que su esposo había llevado consumida casi en su totalidad por pequeñas termitas dejando residuos en el suelo de la corteza –Ahí lo tiene, leña infestada de termitas no sirve de nada, se consume en segundos, señales más que claras de estafa-

Starburst llego hasta dentro volviendo a encarar al pony terrestre regordete con un semblante muy molesto, sabía que su leña no podía salir defectuosa ya que el mismo la revisaba antes de siquiera cargar con ella en el bosque.

-¿Star?- Starburst vio a su esposa con seriedad, viendo que ella lo veía dudoso

-No le hagas caso cariño, mi leña nunca estuvo infestada, yo personalmente la revise, de haber sido como usted dice nunca habría aceptado apostar…-

-¿Que? ¿Apostaste con él Star?- Green se mostró muy sorprendida y alarmada por esa revelación, vio a su esposo muy alerta esperando su respuesta, ese afirmo con su cabeza solo para después regresar con el panadero que lo acusaba

-Si, lo acepto aposte con él, pero no voy a permitir que use sus sucios trucos para obtener la razón-

-Starburst, tú mismo propusiste este trato y no hay otra verdad que esa, todos mis empleados son testigo de que en el transcurso del día anterior tu madera se fue consumiendo por dentro… no hay otra explicación, y por lo tanto el trato indica que esta vez solo te pagare la mitad…-

-Por el amor a Celestia, ¡Usted está haciendo trampa, solo usted pudo mandar infestar la leña con termitas! - El pony de la panadería no contesto, pero quedo viendo al pegaso muy seriamente

-¿Acaso me está acusando a mí? De lo que usted tuvo la culpa…- El pony dio unos pasos al frente quedando frente a frente con el pegaso siendo Starburst más bajo en estatura que el pony terrestre, quedo viendo hacia arriba sin cambiar su semblante firme. Green Jewel vía a ambos ponys con miedo, comenzó a sentirse muy angustiada por lo que podría convertirse esa simple discusión. Desde fuera, los 5 pequeños de ambos los veían muy curiosos, pero manteniendo su distancia. No fue hasta que Green Jewel uso su casco para tomar la cara de su esposo y hacer que la viera a los ojos –Señor Starburst le sugiero que por el bien de todos…- El pony vio tanto a la pareja como a los 5 potros fuera –Admita que yo tengo la razón, y que no hizo bien su trabajo además de comportarse como un tonto al apostar de esa forma-

Starburst gruño ante esas palabras volteando a ver al pony panadero con gran ira, pero Green lo hizo volver a verla con una mirada de súplica.

-Por favor Star….- Murmuro en un tono inaudible, Starburst no soporto más la mirada que le daba su esposa, estaba derrotado ese día, sabía que si seguía insistiendo las cosas empeorarían no solo para el sino más bien para la salud de su amada unicornio, resignado, suspiro en señal de derrota y enormemente frustrado

-Como diga, señor, usted…- Sus palabras escondían la rabia que sentía, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma –Usted tiene razón, ya aceptare lo que sea su gusto pagarme-

Victorioso, Stone Bread se permitió embozar una sonrisa, retirándose donde el segundo piso de su casa y regresando solo con la mitad de lo que normalmente le pagaba al pegaso, este acepto las monedas de mala gana con una de sus alas.

-Me alegra haber hecho tratos con usted Starburst, lo veré mañana jeje- El Stone regreso a su trabajo muy sonriente, mientras que Starburst y Green Jewel salieron de la panadería encontrando a sus 5 hijos fuera esperándolos. El pegaso amarillo tenía su mirada baja y seria, sus ojos fijos al frente como si no pudiera ver nada. Green se dio cuenta de eso y decidió intervenir.

-Starburst- Lo llamo, pero este no se movió –Cariño…- No fue hasta la segunda vez que resonó su nombre en su cabeza en tono femenino, al girarse vio a su esposa y sus hijos muy preocupados por el, resignado ya obligándose a calmarse suspiro muy cansado.

-Vallan a casa, aun me queda entregar algo más de leña a unas cuantas casas, después los alcanzare- Dijo Starburst dirigiéndose a un lado de la puerta de la entrada de la panadería y echándose a su lomo más de la madera que cargaba.

-Pero… Star…-

-Green mi vida necesitas despejarme un poco- Green vio a su esposo preocupado, este se mantenía muy serio –Lleva a los niños a casa y coman algo, yo después iré con ustedes-

Sin voltear Starburst se alejó a paso lento de su familia, dejando a Green muy triste por lo que presencio, ver a su esposo de esa forma y además sabiendo lo que paso la puso muy pensativa y decaída, sim embargo no podría hacer nada lejos de su esposo, optando por irse a su pequeña casa junto a sus hijos.

Mientras Green y los pequeños se retiraban a su casa, Starburst caminaba en dirección contraria adentrándose más en el pueblo, Parecía tranquilo, pero en su mente pasaba una y otra vez lo que ese pony panadero le había dicho antes de que llegara su esposa

 _Starburst había entado con la cantidad de leña que siempre le llevaba al panadero, pero ese día este mismo lo estaba esperando con una mirada más que seria, parecía más molesto que de costumbre. Desconcertado, el pegaso dejo la leña alada de donde siempre la dejaba encontrado solo restos de la leña que había traído el día anterior, junto con algo de polvo y unos pequeños animalitos entre los mismos._

 _-¿Qué paso con estos?- Pregunto el pegaso sorprendido, pero Stone Bread no respondió, únicamente le dirigía esa mirada seria y un tanto molesta -¿Sucedió algo señor?-_

 _-Claro que paso algo, Starburst, solo mira más de cerca lo que me trajiste ayer- El pegaso volteo directo donde los restos de la leña, Starburst lo siguió y al acercarse mas y ver detenidamente logro encontrar entre los pocos restos de la madera un gran número de termitas terminando con lo que quedaba de la leña, dejando al pegaso sorprendido y con sus ojos bien abiertos -¿Esto es lo que me tares ahora? Madera infestada de termitas… solo es leña carcomida por dentro eso no sirve de nada para este trabajo…- Dijo Stone Bread molesto tomando con sus cascos los pedazos de leña que aún conservaba con termitas y las lanzo al fuego para terminar con esa plaga -¿Qué fue lo que le paso, esto nunca había sucedido con su leña?-_

 _Starburst estaba tan confundido que tardo varios segundos en procesar lo que había visto e igualmente lo que significaba para él, ¿A casi ese árbol que corto estaba lleno de termitas? No poda ser cierto, pues el mismo revisaba minuciosamente toda la leña para evitar incidentes parecidos, ahora uno de sus mayores temores se hacía realidad._

 _-Tiene que haber un error señor Stone, mi leña nunca ha estado contaminada, siempre reviso todo lo que tengo a agregar y nunca había pasado algo así- Trato de defenderse Starburst, pero el terrestre volteo a verlo molesto_

 _-¡Eso no basta Starburst! Una disculpa no arregla nada, me has hecho perder mercancía y energía en mis hornos, esa leña así se consume mucho mas rápido y no alcanzo para mucho ayer ni hoy en la mañana, me ha engañado me ha visto la cara de tonto- Pero en eso el terrestre se sereno un poco y mostro una mirada más relajada y seria –Aunque por otro lado…_

 _-Señor Bread, le juro que puedo reponerle la leña y además le pido una disculpa…-_

 _-Deja de interrumpirme Starburst, aún no he terminado- La mirada del pony terrestre desconcertó a Starburst, en ella parecía haber una sonrisa muy pequeña de burla –No estoy molesto por esto…-_

 _-¿No? … Espere… - Peso Starburst viendo de forma seria a su cliente_

 _-No lo estoy, solo porque tu apuesta aún sigue en pie… ¿No es verdad? - Fue justo en ese momento que al pegaso amarillo le cayó el 20, recordando la apuesta que había hecho el día anterior, eso más la sonrisa que ahora mostraba el panadero le ayudo a comprender todo, quedando pensativo y callado –Seguro lo recuerda y en vista de ese trato, no puedo hacer nada más que pagarle la mitad-_

 _El pegaso avanzo hacia las escaleras, estaba a punto de sonreír más abiertamente en señal de victoria y a espaldas del pegaso, pero su felicidad fue interrumpida._

 _-¡Espere un momento!- Stone volteo a ver al pegaso que le había gritando, tenía un semblante muy firme y un poco molesto, es cuando el terrestre regreso con una postura intimidante hacia el_

 _-¿Qué quieres, Starburst?- Pregunto viendo hacia abajo muy molesto, cosa que alarmo a sus demás empleados retirándose lentamente de las cercanía de ambos sementales_

 _-Se lo que pasa aquí señor, usted quiere hacerme caer en una trampa y no se lo voy a permitir, mi leña nunca estuvo infestada de termitas- Dijo el pegaso amarillo con toda la seriedad que encontró, pero este en vez de molestarse más dejo salir estruendosa risa confundiendo Starburst_

 _-Que tonterías dice pequeño pony Jajaja- Stone Bread reía, pero Starburst no borraba su postura seria -Jajaja Veamos eso, ¡Hijas! - Stone Bread llamo a sus dos hijas, las cuales estaban vestidas con prendas blancas y gorros de panaderas, al llegar con él estas tenían su mirada baja esperando ordenes de su padre –Díganme, ¿qué es lo que encontraron en esos palos ayer? -_

 _Ni una de las dos aprecia querer responder, ambas con su mirada baja llamado la atención de Starburst como si sintieran culpa de algo, El semental terrestre las vio molestas, haciendo que una de ellas hablara_

 _-En… encontramos… termitas padre… en la madera- Contesto una de ellas, momento que a otra aprovecho para asentir con su cabeza_

 _-Lo ve, mis hijas están de testigos al igual que todos los demás- Muchos de los ponys que trabajaban en esa panadería vieron a su jefe y asintieron con su cabeza, todos serios y sin el valor de ver al pegaso a la cara, Starburst reconoció posturas similares_

 _-Estas mintiendo Stone- Musito sorprendiendo a todos los demás, incluso a un pegaso color gris y melena verde que bajaba por las escaleras -Se por cuenta propia de lo que serias capaz de hacer con tal de salirte con la tuya, yo mismo puedo comprobarte que no tarje termitas en mi leña- El pegaso salió corriendo a toda prisa de ese negocio y señalo la madera que estaba afuera_

 _-Eres más terco que una mula Starburst ¿Dime de que serviría si tu mugrosa leña ya fue consumida por el fuego? -_

 _-¡Lo aseguro porque yo sé lo que tengo!- Comenzó a alterarse el pegaso -¡Yo nunca sería capaz de mentirle a nadie pues soy un pony decente no como otros que conozco!-_

 _-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así insolente, de no ser por mi tu familia no tendría nada que comer así que me deben la vida!-_

 _El pegaso apretó sus dientes, lleno de furia, continúo gritándole más de sus verdades hasta que su esposa llegó con él, calmándose casi al instante._

Starburst se sintió frustrado por esas palabras.

-Está loco… de no ser por el… ¡Enserio esta demente solo yo me he hecho cargo de mi familia! pony estúpido! - Pensó Starburst en su mente -¡Ninguno de mis hijos ni mi esposa te debe la vida infeliz!-

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que tomo el camino equivoca llegando al borde del pueblo a poco de llegar a la entrada de la mansión River. Starburst había topado con la enorme y extensa cerca que mantenía a todo extraño fuera de esos terrenos, el pegaso vio el interior de ese lugar, los jardines bien cuidados y hermosos, la cerca enorme y bien pintada y la cereza del pastel, la enorme mansión de tres pisos que se encontraba en el centro de ese lugar.

Starburst no evito recordar a los cocineros que trabajaban ahí y aún más a la pequeña pony que preparaba el pastel de duraznos.

-Mejor me voy, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer…- Pensó Starburst regresando por el camino que había seguido por accidente, regresando al pueblo y lleno directamente con sus últimos dos clientes a lo que solo les entregaba leña dos veces a la semana o tres si estos se lo pedían.

Starburst toco la puerta y espero, hasta que una unicornio anciana de color azul celeste abrió lentamente.

-Buenos días Sky, traigo la leña- Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa más que sincera, si algo le alegraba era visitar a una buena amiga, en este caso una amiga de su infancia.

-Hijo Star, pasa… no te había visto en años pequeño- Dijo la unicornio anciana abriendo la puerta en su totalidad y dando el paso a Starburst

-Jeje Pero señora Sky, la visite hace tres días ¿No lo recuerda? - Musito el pegaso ingresando a la casa hecha de madera, dejando la leña a un lado de una pequeña chimenea que tenía a lado de unos sillones

-Ahhh, ohhh claro jeje No se por qué siento como si hubieran pasado años… parece que solo fue ayer cuando te encontraba todo lleno de hollín y con unos ojitos lloraros…- La anciana se acercó al pegaso y lo vio a la cara detenidamente, acomodo un poco la melena roja del pegaso y este sonrió nostálgico.

-Jeje Nunca olvidaría esos momentos, y gracias nunca podría dejar de agradecerte, abuela- Dijo Starburst con una sonrisa algo burlona y guiñando el ojo a la unicornio, esta rio muy alegre dando un leve y muy pequeño golpe en la frente de Starburst.

-Sabes que no soy tan vieja-

-¿Esta sola otra vez abuela?...- Las palabras del pegaso fueron interrumpidas cuando el ruido de varias cosas caerse se escucharon dentro de unos de los dos cuartos de la casa, Starburst voló a gran velocidad dentro de una de ellas y encontró un pequeño bulto de sabanas tirado en el suelo junto con unas cajas llenas de telas, estambres y prendas tejidas a mano, la unicornio anciana llego hasta con el pegaso y vio la pequeña volta de telas tratando de moverse .

-Ahhh ¿Pequeño que crees que haces? - Pregunto a la abuela exaltada usando su magia para levantar las telas revelando debajo a un pequeño pegaso de alrededor de dos años debajo de ellas, este rio nervioso e inocente al ver a la anciana unicornio viéndolo.

-Ups… jij- Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño para después alzar el vuelo y salir al otro cuarto y esconderse debajo de más sabanas.

-Ahh Disculpa por eso Starburst, mi nieta vino y me trajo a mi bisnieto para que lo cuidara unas horas, pero creo que ya estoy vieja para eso, jeje, ya no soy la misma de antes…- Dijo la anciana caminando a paso algo lento al otro cuarto, llegando a mitad del mismo uso su magia y levanto las sabanas que más resaltaban encontrado al pequeño debajo –Ahhh ahora entiendo, quieres jugar…- El pequeño asintió y volvió a volar lejos.

-Me recuerda a mis gemelos cuando tenían un año, Green nunca podía seguirlos hasta las nubes, de verdad me dejaban agotados jeje- Menciono Starburst desde la puerta

-Hablando de eso Starburst, ¿cuándo traerás a tus hijos aquí, y a tu bella esposa?, hace años que no los veo-

-Jaja Abuela, los tarje la semana pasada, además creo que ya tienes mucho trabajo con tus bisnietos-

-Naaa, aun puedo con ellos… solo son pequeños que daño pueden hacer- Junto en eso se escucho algo de vidrio romperse –¿Chamaco ahora que tiraste? -

-Jajaja- Risas se escucharon de ambos, mientras la anciana buscaba a su bisnieto moviendo cosas con su magia

-A él le gusta jugar a esconderse, me gustaría mucho jugar más activamente como cuando era menos vieja… digo… menos joven jeje…oh no, cuando tenía tu edad muchacho… tal y como lo hacía contigo hijo- Mientras hablaba la anciana caminaba y buscaba a su bisnieto, y Starburst los veía con una sonrisa cálida como la yegua que lo había ayudado antes jugaba tan alegre con el pequeño a pesar de que ya no estaba para esos trotes.

Pero algo llegó a la cabeza de ese pony, Starburst recordó unas cuantas palabras de lo que su amigo Strong Wood, el pony carpintero le había dicho. Mas precisamente una de sus frases "Todos tenemos nuestra muerte" Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, dando vueltas repitiéndose como un eco, siendo solo interrumpido por las risas de ambos ponys de tan diferentes edades jugando juntos.

La anciana apenas y podía mantener un ritmo al caminar por la casa, y su magia a veces parpadeaba aun si la anciana no dejaba que se notara, le costaba cada vez más usar algo de magia.

-Ella, cuando yo era niño ya era muy mayor, y aun así me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba y me dio algo de cariño, te admiro mucho abuela Sky, eres una pony maravillosa pero…- En eso Starburst noto algo, justo arriba de la chimenea estaba una botella de un líquido transparente, junto con una caja de primeros auxilios, Star reconoció lo que había ahí, y además también noto como el estante que sostenía este estaba clavado a la madera, después vio algunos juguetes cerca de la misma y muebles como una silla y un sillón.

Sin perder tiempo uso su fuerza física para mover y alejas todas esas cosas del fuego presa del miedo a unas imágenes que le llegaron de repente a su cabeza, donde más que nada se incluían fuego y los gritos de una anciana pidiendo ayuda.

-Si puedo hacer algo lo haré abuela- Pensó al alejar esas cosas del fuego, pero en eso la unicornio anciana Sky Magic, la unicornio azul celeste de melena color verde lima ojos rosa claro salió de su cuarto con un pequeño pegaso violeta sobre su lomo bostezando, Starburst lo vio curioso pues le recordó pequeños momentos del pasado.

-Veo que está cansado-

-Si hijo Star, volar mucho lo deja agotado ya es hora de su siesta- El pequeño contesto a esas palabras con otro bostezo más largo, haciendo a ambos suspirar de ternura –Jejeje, gracias por la leña Starburst- En eso la unicornio anciana tomo de entre unos jarrones una pequeña bolsa de estambre tejida a casco y de ella saco unas monedas que paso al pegaso.

-¿Que?... No abuela, no sería capaz de cobrarle- Starburst retrocedió un paso al ver las monedas acercarse a él, pero la anciana rio un poco –Con sabes que pasar la noche calientita me es suficiente jeje- Pero la anciana insistió

-Sé que las necesitas hijo, tómalas no es ninguna molestia, además, las leña no se trae sola hasta aquí- Starburst suspiro, pensando en esas palabras y la intención de ella, aceptándolas, sabiendo más que nada que nunca podría quitarle la razón a esa unicornio que en sus tiempos fue muy testaruda.

-Muchas gracias abuela- Un abraso y un beso en la mejilla es la despedida que tienen antes de que Starburst se dirigiera a la puerta –De verdad es un ángel, no sé cómo ese unicornio mostaza pudo dejarla sola-

-Ni yo, pero aun así, era un inútil jeje, estuve mucho mejor sola hijo, adiós pequeño Star-

-Nos vemos en unos días abuela-

Starburst tomo lo poco que le quedaba de su leña, echándola en su lomo y retirándose con una sonrisa, conmovido por la visita a una yegua anciana más que amiga, siendo casi su abuela de corazón. Un sentimiento de alegría y calma llegó a él, recordando momentos bonitos de ella y su abuela adoptiva juntos. Recordar algo así siempre le calmaba, haciéndole olvidar por un segundo la estaba que había sufrido por Stone el panadero.

Pasados unos minutos Starburst llego hasta una casa más grande que la de su abuela, tocando la puerta donde le abrió una pony unicornio, esta algo seria solo dio al pegaso unas monedas y con su magia tomo la leña ingresando a su casa y cerrando la puerta sin decir palabra alguna al pegaos más que un …

-Gracias- Seguido de eso la unicornio y la leña entraron y la puerta fue cerrada, dejando al pegaso afuera sin darle mayor importancia pues ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-jeje Nunca cambias niña, siempre has sido así de seria desde pequeña, y eso que es solo dos años menor que yo…- Pensaba Starburst con una sonrisa, años de conocer a esa unicornio lo hizo indiferente a su actitud fría y reservada, acostumbrándose a ello –Veamos…-

Starburst comenzó a caminar de regreso al centro del pueblo donde se concentraban la mayoría de los pocos locales de servicio como las tiendas la pastelería y la enfermería, Starburst caminaba sin ver su camino mientras sacaba de entre sus plumas las monedas que tenía disponibles y que había ganado en esos dos últimos días.

-Vemos… ayer compramos algo de comestibles y las medicinas de Green, hoy puedo comprar mas con esta parte- Starburst tomo una cantidad y la guardo –Las medicinas de Jewel son costosas, me gustaría que… no, no es posible eso jeje, que fantasías tienes Star tonto-

Con sus ideas más claras, comenzó su vuelo de regreso a su casa, aún tenía algo de dinero, pero era muy poco decidiendo no comprar nada más hasta que de verdad fuera necesario, pero no fue hasta que su estómago resonó pidiendo comida que recordó al pony regordete de la pastelería.

Como si un a tasa se hubiera rotos su mirada se volvió de ira pura al recordar eso. La sabia a la perfección que él nunca llevo esa madera infestada la única explicación y aunque él no lo supiera, la verdad era que el mismo panadero había infestado a propósito para así pagar menos a Starburst, y una vez victorioso, se quedó con la mayoría de la leña de dos días dejando solo unos pequeños troncos para infestarlos y así no tener pedidas.

Starburst no podía evitar llenarse de furia al recordar ese momento, estaba a poco de llegar a su pequeña casa, pero desde la distancia logro a su esposa de pie en la puerta, viendo casi al suelo, su mirada le dieron un mal presentimiento al pegaso, apresurándose con ella.

-¿Paso algo cariño?- Pregunto preocupado, pero la unicornio verde solo levito una hoja de papel cerca del pegaso -¿Qué es esto?-

-Yo… preferir que no lo vieras, pero…- Green Jewel se la paso a su esposo ese papel, sabía que dejarlo con la duda solo le traería más terquedad de el por ver lo que tenía, pero al dárselo y ver lo que tenía escrito el pegaso puso una mirada furiosa ya asesina

-"Gracias por todo suegrito"- Esa frase estaba escrita a boca, en un papel, Starburst al ver eso corrió directo a la parte trasera donde estaba la leña, encontrado la puerta destrozada a patadas y sin nada de lo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, quedando de piedra al ver que no solo le habían robado la leña sino algunas otras cosas de su trabajo como el hacha que normalmente usaba.

-Cariño… a… además… entraron a la casa…- Murmuro Green Jewel, haciendo que su esposo la viera alarmada

-¿LOS VIERON? ¿ESTABAN AQUÍ CUANDO PASO ESO? ¿ESTAN BIEN, DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑÓS?- Comenzó a preguntar Starburst alterado, hasta que su esposa lo tomo de la cara con ambos cascos para que lo viera a los ojos

-Cálmate por favor Star, estamos bien, encontramos la casa abierta cuando llegamos, y dentro… saquearon nuestro cuarto… rompieron el candado…- Starburst se soltó de agarre de su esposa y voló dentro de la casa encontrando a sus pequeños en círculo, consolando a su hermanita mas pequeña, esta estaba llorando a lado de unos pedazos rotos de porcelana que estaban en el suelo con rastros de colores y pintura

-¿Qué paso?-

-Papi…- Dijo la pequeña Little Sun entre sollozos, ella y los demás fueron con su padre a abrasarlo, todos con lágrimas –Lo rompieron… estábamos por llenarlo y lo rompieron…-

Lo que estaba en el suelo solo eran los restos de lo que era una alcancía en forma de casa, una figura de porcelana donde los pequeños habían estado ahorrando las pocas monedas que recibían de sus padres pocas veces, ahora tirada en el suelo y sin rastros de lo que tanto habían guardado.

-Entraron y se llevaron cosas... no se llevaron ropa ni nada de los niños pero… se llevaron todo lo de la alacena Star… no dejaron sin nada- Murmuro Green con lágrimas en los ojos, Starburst vio a su esposa y a sus hijos con lágrimas, lo que acababa de pasar en su ausencia era algo terrible, que para ese día ya no podía soportar.

-¡No pienso quedarme de cascos cruzados!... debemos…- Starburst estaba que reventaba de la ira, pero aun así no era capaz de separarse de su esposa e hijos, sus pequeños lloraban y su esposa estaba triste, el pegaso no tuvo más que calmarse y suspirar por el momento.

Paso una hora, y el atardecer llegaba, los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en sus camas, mientras que la unicornio Green Jewel hacia uso de su amiga para acomodar todo el desastre que los presuntos ladrones habían hecho, acomodando cada cosa que encontraba tirada o rota, en eso Green recordó algo, busco debajo de la cama y encontró una roca, que al parecer seguía en su lugar, moviéndola encontró debajo un agujero donde guardaba un pequeño cofre que abrió, encontrando dentro un collar con perlas.

-Ahhh si… esto se salvó- Menciono la unicornio viendo con ternura un collar que conservaba –Gracias a Celestia no lo encontraron- Green Jewel guardo el collar en el mismo lugar junto con otras pequeñas cosas de valor que la acompañaban en ese baúl, algo más aliviada regreso con sus pequeños que estaban dormidos –Seguro están agotados de tanto llorar, pobres de ellos, habían estado esforzándose solo para esto… y… tu Starburst… no debí dejarte salir solo… ¿donde estas?-

Pensaba Jewel con pesar, una vez que los pequeños potros se durmieron Starburst había salido lleno de ira a quien sabe dónde, voló lo más rápido que pudo para que su esposa no lo siguiera, dejándola preocupada y con mucho que limpiar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del pueblo, un pegaso color amarillo, de melena carmesí y ojos verdes se mataba a golpes con un espantapájaros que el mismo había construido, Starburst estaba golpeando ese saco de hojas como si de verdad fuese el pony que más odiaba en el mundo. Golpe tras otro, gritando y maldiciendo en voz alta muy alejado de la vista de cualquier curioso para así poder dejar salir su ira a gusto.

Starburst estaba molesto eso era de esperarse, tratando de desquitar la ira acumulada de todo ese día, desde que despertó y lidio con el panadero hasta ese momento de ver a sus pequeños llorando.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible como Celestia?! ¡¿COMO?!- Mas furioso que antes arremetió con rabia contra el falso semental hecho de un costal y hojas secas, desquitando su ira contra esta cosa –Yo… ¡Yo trabajo como un esclavo para darle algo a mi familia! No como otros… que solo mandan y mandan… que solo explotan a los demás a su voluntad…. ¡Que solo se aprovechan de la desgracia de los demás para quitarle lo que tiene!...- Recordando ahora las caritas de desilusión y tristeza de sus hijos, viendo como por lo que tanto esfuerzo les había llevado desaparecer frente a ellos -¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE PASARNOS ESTO A NOSOTROS POR QUE?!-

Starburst había hecho puré su contrincante, cayendo solo pedazos de costal y hojas junto con el mismo que callo rendido y cansado al suelo, revolcándose en su propia basura con su cabeza a poco de explotar.

-Todo lo que hago solo es para mi familia, todo lo que quiero es que ellos no pasen lo mismo que yo… es lo único que quiero y… y solo nos pasan desgracias… Nos estafan… desprecian nuestro trabajo, nos roban… - Para empeorar las cosas el estómago de Starburst resonó con más fuerza -¡Y como bono extra tengo hambre! Seguro mis hijos también tienen hambre no hemos comido en todo el día y nos hemos quedado sin nada… ahhh…. AHHHHH….. – El pegaso amarillo estaba tan alterado que hiperventilaba solo, estaba conteniendo la rabia que sentía, hasta que ya no pudo más -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Explotando en ira, callo rendido al suelo, aún estaba consciente pero no parecía estarlo, quieto en el suelo y viendo al cielo, la tarde estaba cayendo y su mente daba vueltas, su cuerpo no le respondía y su estómago generaba una guerra.

Finalmente pasaron dos horas, donde el pegaso quedo tirado en el suelo, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, no había podido soportar más lo que sentía dejándolo salir en un momento todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, recordar a su esposa colapsando le asustaba y ver a sus pequeños llorar lo entristecía más y más, lloraba como un niño que había perdido a sus padres, que en este caso era lo mismo, un niño que quedo solo con su madre acostumbrado a pasar hambre durante casi toda su vida, el mismo esperaba que eso cambiara al crecer, pero al parecer no era así. Parecía como si el destino quisiera solo que el pasara hambre.

-¿Que… Es?… ¿Acaso es eso?... hambre…- Starburst había recordado las palabras de su amigo carpintero -¿Acaso… solo eso tenía preparado el destino… para mí? ¿Nada más que hambre?...- Starburst se sentó lentamente viendo hacia la nada como si hubiera encontrado las respuestas a las preguntas más difíciles del mundo -¿Acaso el destino me quiere decir que solo nací… para morirme de hambre?-

Confundido, Starburst se levantó y comenzó a caminar directo a al pueblo, mientras caminaba veía su sombra, estaba atardeciendo y la princesa Celestia comenzaba a bajar el sol, no faltaría mucho para que a princesa Luna comenzara a elevar su astro también, debía apresurarse a lo que quería hacer.

Al llegar a la aldea este fue directamente a la panadería, aún estaba abierta, pero cerraría pronto, así que entro presuroso encontrando a una de las dos hijas del panadero que al verlo quedo algo sorprendida por su apariencia, lleno de hojas, ramas y algo de musgo verde y lodo.

-¿Ehhh?... ¿Pudo ayudarlo?- Pregunto la pony terrestre con timidez y este contestó de forma monótona

-Quiero que me de 6 piezas de ese pan…- Señalo una bandeja que estaba casi llena, estos eran solo pequeñas piezas de pan salado que al parecer eran los más baratos y que casi nadie nunca compraba.

-Oh… claro señor- La pony que lo atendió le paso una bolsa de papel que tenía su pedido, el pony pago la cantidad que costaría y se retiró a toda prisa, lleno ahora a una tienda más grande, donde igualmente salió con otra bolsa de papel entre sus cascos y volando a toda prisa directo a otro local, de donde salió con un gran bulto de heno, siendo la única diferencia que este era de mucha menor calidad.

-Excelente… ahora… a casa- Decía el pegaso amarillo apenas mantenido el vuelo, hablando entrecortado de tanto peso que cargaba, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a su pequeña casa.

Media hora más tarde Starburst regreso donde su esposa, cayendo directamente al suelo como un saco de papas justo enfrente de su puerta causando tras eso un enorme estruendo que sacudió un poco el suelo. A los pocos segundos la unicornio Green Jewel salió y encontró el tiradero de cosas frente a su puerta.

-Por Celestia…- menciono al ver las cosas ahí tiradas, pero al quitar cada una encontró a su esposo el pegaso amarillo tirado debajo de todo -¡Por las herraduras de luna! ¡Starburst ¿Estas bien?!- Pregunto muy alarmada al ver a su esposo hecho tortilla y con cara de tarado, Green le extendió su casco y este lo acepto levantándose -¿Qué te paso Cariño?-

-Ja Nada amor mío, nada malo… solo fui a conseguir algo para la cena…- Dijo un poco apagado y con un ligero tono de demencia y resignación, tono que desconcertó enormemente a su esposa

-¿Enserio te encuentras bien? solo mírate estas todo sucio y lleno de hojas y lodo… ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto aún más alarmada imaginando algo horrible

-Ja, si estás pensando en que asalte a alguien pues no vieja…-

-¿Que?... yo no pensé eso… ehh… espera… ¿Vieja?...- Starburst ingreso a su casa llevando las pocas cosas que había conseguido comprar con tan poco dinero a la alacena, dejando el pan, un poco de leche y avena dentro del mismo y colocando el heno donde debía ser.

-Salí a despejarme, y además a aclarar mi mente, además de desquitarme con el primer monigote que encontré…-

-¿QUE?... Lo… ¿Lo dices enserio? -

-Por supuesto yegua… y lo primero que encontré fue un saco de hojas así que con eso me conformé… y le partí todo el saco jeje- Decía el pegaso muy orgulloso, pero dejando a su esposa con una cara de "¿WTF?".

-Cariño, no debiste hacer eso, pudiste haberte lastimado además… ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Pregunto viendo las cosas que su esposo había traído, yendo a la alacena y viendo lo que ya antes habían comprado pero en menos cantidad -¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-

-¿A mi? Nada… solo gaste todas las monedas que me quedaban en comestibles, tú y mis hijos no han comido en todo el día solo mira afuera- Señalo la puerta abierta dejando en claro que ya había oscurecido

-Si, Star… admito que estamos hambrientos, pero… pero no era…-

-¿No era que?... ¿No era para que?...- Starburst estaba en una especia de transe, se acercó a su esposa tanto que la intimido un poco haciendo que la unicornio bajara sus orejas a verlo tan cerca

-No era para tanto, te quedaste sin nada…-

-Si, me quede sin nada, pero tu y mis hijos podrán cenar como se debe esta noche…- Starburst comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta

-Star, son nuestros hijos…- Green también lo siguió algo preocupada

-Es lo mismo cariño, será mejor que los despiertes, y coman… yo estaré afuera…- Starburst había llegado la entrada de su puerta, mientras que dentro de la casa sus 5 pequeños los veían preocupados, el estruendo de Star al llegar los había despertado, y al ver por la puerta vieron todo lo que el había dicho.

-Pero cariño… ¿No vas a comer tu también?- Starburst se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que tanto le había gustado escuchar desde siempre y aún más después de que su padre murió, algo que para el significa todo un placer poder llevarse algo rico a la boca y terminar satisfecho, esas palabras ahora no le causaban nada más que malestar emocionar –Starburst, te estoy hablando- El pegaso volteo un poco y vio a su esposa con seriedad y a sus pequeños muy al fondo viéndolos desde su cuarto -¿Qué no comerás con nosotros?... ¿Acaso tú no tienes hambre?-

Las palabras de Green Jewel no eran más que preocupación reencarnada en palabras, pero para Starburst, solo le causo que un tic en el ojo, recordando más precisamente su pasado y recalcando más su presente, y dejando en claro su futuro.

-Hambre… Jejeje Yo hambre- Su voz comenzó a sonar más seca de lo que ya estaba , volteo por completo su cabeza para ver a su esposa a los ojos -¿Preguntas si yo tengo hambre?- Green por primera vez comenzó a sentir miedo y a desconocer a ese pegaso que tenía enfrente, viéndolo preocupada estaba por hablar pero él se le adelanto –Cariño…. Yo hambre…. ¡HAMBRE ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HE TENDO DESDE QUE ERA SOLO UN POTRILLO! ¡Desde que nací… que crecí.. que mi padre murió… desde que tengo memoria!... ¡SIEMPRE HE TENIDO HAMBRE!...-

Green estaba en shock, escudando cada palabra de su esposo y sintiendo el mismo dolor que el sentía al decir esas palabras.

-C… Cariño… No digas eso…-

-¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Por qué no… si es la verdad, toda mi vida siempre que recuerdo algo de mi pasado siempre recuerdo el hambre que tenía en ese momento, el nunca poder comer a llenarme a satisfacerme… Aun en estas fechas y trabajando como un condenado, no puedo satisfacerme como quiero!…- Starburst callo sentado al suelo, con su miraba baja y apretando sus ojos con fuera reflejo de toda su frustración, Green se acercó a él presurosa y puso un casco en el hombro del pegaso

-Cariño… por favor… no sigas, vamos adentro…- En eso Green se sentó a un lado de él, esperando que estuviera más calmado para hablar y no gritar –No pienses así, piensa en las cosas positivas amor, en nuestros hijos, en nosotros somos felices juntos… por faros Starburst…- Ahora la unicornio verde se puso enfrente del pegaso, para que este lo viera a los ojos levanto su mirada con sus cascos para verlo a la cara –Vamos adentro y comamos juntos, con los pequeños, seguro estarán muy hambrientos igual que nosotros- Starburst veía los ojos de su amada, pero esta vez no podía sentir algo por eso

-Ve tu…- Starburst se levantó y se alejó de ella dejándola muy sorprendida –Ve adentro y prepara avena y coman ustedes, yo no voy a comer nada…-

-E… está bien… pero… no comerás algo esta noche…- Pregunto, con un semblante algo más pasivo

-No…- Contesto este de forma muy fría

-¿Entonces comerás hasta mañana Star?- Green trataba de mantener esa actitud positiva, pero en su interior, comenzaba a preocuparse enormemente

-No… y entiende esto de una vez cariño, ya no voy a comer nada… nada… Si el destino quiere que me muera de hambre… pues que así sea, ya no dejare que me mate de hambre poco a poco, que lo haga de una vez…-

-Que… No… ¡No por favor Starburst!... piensa en lo que dices tú no puedes morir….- Green corrió muy alarmada junto a su esposo abrasándolo de sus cascos delanteros, mientras que sus 5 hijos lo veían y escuchaban desde dentro muy confundidos –No puedes decir eso… piensa en nosotros… en ellos…- Dijo Green refiriéndose a sus hijos, pero el pegaso seguía igual de frio y serio

-Si así lo quiere el destino, que así sea entonces…- Starburst se separó bruscamente de su esposa, quien comenzaba a derramar lagrimas

-¿Starburst…?-

-Has lo que te dije Green… ve y come con ellos- Señalo a los 5 pequeños a lo lejos –Yo nunca más voy a volver a probar bocado…- Green bajo su cabeza casi hasta el suelo, dejando salir más lágrimas, esa actitud en su esposo nunca la había visto antes, podía imaginar que estaba hablado muy enserio -A menos…- Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Green Jewel, levantando la vista esperanzada

-¿A menos… que?...- Pregunto esperando una respuesta pronta, pero la respuesta que tanto quería escuchar no llego hasta un minuto después de que el pegaso viera el cielo nocturno.

-A menos que quede satisfecho… solo una vez en la vida… Se que no viste los pasteles de la señora River pero lo que yo vi, fue espectacular, esas manzanas de colores, en un pastel, parecen un sueño- Green quedo algo confundida por eso, gasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo bien sus palabras y lo que quería decir, podía entender bien lo que su esposo sentía pero incluso ella misma pensaba que estaba exagerando –Lo único que quiero… lo único que yo deseo… es poder comer algo así, solo para mi… quedar satisfecho… sin compartirle a nadie… sin desear otro bocado, sentir mi estómago lleno, aunque sea solo una vez…- Green volvió a bajar su mirada, deprimida por lo que escuchaba, más lagrimas la invadieron –Hasta entonces… amor mío… hijos- El pegaso vio a su esposa e hijos muy frio –Has entonces, no pienso comer nada-

Starburst avanzo de nuevo alejándose de su casa, echándose a varios metros de la puerta y viendo el cielo nocturno, dejando a su esposa tirada en el suelo llorando, justo el ese momento sus 5 hijos fueron con ella y la abrasaron como siempre lo hacían para ayudarla.

 **¿Qué les parecio?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buen día a todos, hoy vengo de nuevo a dar una noticia de última hora muy importante… Llego un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten, Ya que aquí pasa algo que es de suma importancia para lo que se vendrá.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Sin más, aquí esta.**

Mi Único Deseo

Capítulo 4: Sacrificio

Un nuevo día había llegado al pequeño pueblo de Dodge City, las cosas parecían normales y cotidianas como ya siempre lo han sido en esa pequeña ciudad, todos los ponis parecían estar felices. Solo había algo diferente esa mañana, un pegaso malhumorado se levantaba de su cama, ya era de día, era tarde, pero eso ya no le importaba. Junto con sus movimientos despertó a su esposa Green Jewel.

Starburst se había levantado menos temprano ese día para volver a empezar con su trabajo de cortar y vender leña, siendo que el día de ayer se lo habían robado toda y además habían saqueado su alacena, no debía dejar pasar tiempo para conseguir más y venderla.

Straburts se dio un rápido baño con agua fría y fue directo a la parte trasera de su casa, encontrando la puerta cerrada, al abrirla ingreso y busco algo que ya hace mucho no había usado, encontrando ahora solo un hacha vieja y oxidada y una cierra vieja igualmente oxidada, hace muy poco había afilado la que casi nunca usaba, pero no lo suficiente para comparar su anterior hacha robada, a consecuencia de eso, tardaría más en derribar un árbol.

-De algo y nada, creo que esto será muy útil…- Mención el pegaso con voz apagada, cargándolas en su lomo para partir, esta vez, sin sus alforjas, ya que al jurar no comer nada, no las necesitaba, pero justo antes de hacerlo una voz lo llamo, una voz muy conocida.

-Star… Starburst espera…- Green fue directo con él, cargando algo con su magia, era un pequeño paquete que le acerco a su marido, este lo vio y lo tomo con su casco

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto viendo el paquete envuelto en papel

-Es… en algo de comida, ayer te dejamos un poco y… quiero que te lo lleves, y que lo comas por favor Star…- Suplico la unicornio verde a su esposo, usando sus ojos para tratar de convencerlo, pero Starburst suspiro pesadamente, aterrizando en el suelo y dejando el paquete justo frente a los cascos de Green Jewel

-Green, por favor entiéndeme, no quiero comer nada…- Dijo Starburst con una voz y unos ojos muy serios, haciendo que su esposa volviera a sentirse mal por eso –Mi palabra fue dicha anoche y pienso cumplirla…-

-Pero… por favor cariño, con esto estarías más que satisfecho… lo prepare con mis propios cascos incluso nuestros hijos ayudaron…- Pero Starburst desvió su mirada molesto

-Dáselo a ellos- Green bajo sus orejas -Ya sabes con que quiero satisfacerme, hasta entonces, no quiero nada- Con esas palabras dichas Starburst emprendió el vuelo rápidamente y se alejó entrando y perdiéndose en el bosque, dejando a una muy sorprendida Green detrás de él, y así mismo a sus 5 hijos viéndolo desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Green volvió a caer al suelo, sus cascos habían fallado, y su fuerza de voluntad también, cayendo en llanto casi al instante, la sola idea de que su amado pony podría incluso morir le destrozaba más de lo que se podría imaginar.

Como era de esperarse sus 5 pequeños no tardaron en aparecer para abrazarla como siempre hacían para consolarla y tranquilizarla, algo que su mismo padre les había enseñado e inculcado ahora era usado para ayudarle de el mismo.

-Mami… porque lloras…- Pregunto Little Sun, viendo con tristeza a su madre

-No… no es nada, solo… solo es para lavar mis ojos…ves…- Trato de decir para no entristecerla otra vez, señalando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mostrar una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que sus hijos mayores se darían cuenta de la mentira, no quería hacer sentir mal a su pequeña, pero algo la sorprendió, su hija de solo 3 años quedo seria

-Papi los ensucio verdad… por eso los lavas… porque él tuvo la culpa…- Dijo dejando a su madre sin palabras, y a sus demás hermanos igual –Eso no está bien…no debió hacer eso-

-No hija, pero… ya no lo volverá a hacer… te lo prometo…- Green suspiro más calmada, por el bien de sus pequeños debía dejar de llorar, y hacer algo –Tengo… hijos, tengo que entregar mis pedidos de hoy… arreglen sus camas y…- Green tomo son su amiga el paquete que se iba a dar a su esposo, y se lo dio a su hijo mayor –Pueden comerse esto, su padre no lo quiso…-

Los 5 pequeños corrieron dentro de la casa a hacer lo que se les pidió muy alegres, Green estaba tirada en el suelo, pero se levantó casi al instante, secando sus lágrimas y limpiando lo sucia que quedo al caer en el césped.

Ya levantada volvió a recordar las palabras que su esposo le había dicho la noche anterior.

-"Un delicioso pastel, y esas manzanas de colores… parecían un sueño"- Recordó, quedando más pensativa -Solamente con un gran Pay de Manzanas Zap quedara satisfecho…- Pensó, con un gran nudo en su garganta, ella como todos sabía que esa variedad de manzanas era demasiado costosa.

Un suspiro escapo de ella, quedando sola, pensó en muchas cosas, pero ni una de ellas le parecía buena idea, volvió a suspirar y regreso a su casa, donde vio en la mesa a sus 5 pequeños comer la comida que en un principio era para el pegaso Starburst, pero ahora era solo de los pequeños.

Green Jewel fue directo a su cuarto, sacando unas prendas que estaban en un baúl a lado de su cama, sacando además unas delgadas cuerdas y papel azul cielo, usando todo eso envolvió sus prendas que se le habían encargado arreglar y las puso en sus alforjas azul celeste que tenían de broche un diamante verde.

Ya tenía sus cosas listas, estaba dispuesta a abandonar el cuarto y salir de la casa, pero se detuvo al ver debajo de su cama, viendo directamente la piedra que escondía el baúl donde mantenía escondidos sus objetos más valiosos, tanto monetarios como sentimentales. Miro fijamente ese lugar, varias ideas le llegaron a la cabeza.

En ese momento Green salió del cuarto con sus alforjas en su lomo y llamo a sus hijos, cerrando la casa de sus dos puertas con un candado y saliendo con sus 5 pequeños al frente de ella en fila para que ninguno se le perdiera de vista.

Mientras caminaban Green pensaba, y sus pequeños de vez en cuando volteaban a verla extrañando el silencio que presentaban y su mirada casi perdida, más confundidos que preocupados siguieron su camino, hasta que se toparon con el pony panadero, estos al verse se detuvieron y las tres potrillas corrieron detrás de su madre.

-¿Mami?- Su hijo mayor llamo a la unicornio, esta apenas y salió de su transe y vio al terrestre

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- Pregunto viendo a este de pies a cabeza, sin su acostumbrada facha de panadero.

-Nada de usted, solo me gustaría hablar con su marido, dígame ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? -

-Lo siento, pero el salió al bosque, a buscar más leña, por si no se ha entrado, ayer saquearon nuestra casa y se llevaron la leña y otras cosas…-

-Ah eso, ya estaba enterado- Green se extrañó por eso, imaginando que la noticia ya estaba en boca de todos –De verdad lo siento, y justo por eso me gustaría hacer un trato con su esposo-

-Disculpara mi insolencia, pero, él no está y la verdad no creo que le guste hablar con usted- La mirada seria y la frialdad de las palabras de Green dejaron con un semblante serio al terrestre, pero sonrió a los pocos segundos en son de burla

-Ja, si como diga, aun así, me gustaría hablar con el muy seriamente…- El terrestre siguió su camino, pasando de largo a los 6 ponys, los dos hijos mayores lo veían molesto y la unicornio con intriga

-No quiero saber qué es lo que trama- Peso Green Jewel suspirando cansada

-Mami… ¿Qué es lo que quiere con mi papi ese pony?... Tiene cara de malo…- Dijo la pequeño unicornio que se escondía entre las patas delanteras de Green

-No lo sé, pero les prometo que no es nada malo hijos, mejor sigamos, además su padre no está en casa-

-Eso lo sabemos mami… Yo quería ir con él, y ayudarlo- Dijo el terrestre mayor, Twister Tree, algo serio, mientras caminaba

-Hijo, sabes que tu padre está pasando por… tiempos difíciles, y en esos tiempos su humor no es muy bueno, es mejor que vaya solo, podrá despejar su mente-

Dicho eso los 5 pequeños se quedaron más callados, entendían lo de tiempos difíciles ya que ambos padres se los habían explicado con anterioridad. Pero para Green Jewel, esta vez le parecía algo muy diferente e inquietante la actuad que Starburst había tendió la noche anterior, podo ver esa noche en la mirada de su esposo una rabia contenida, un sentimiento muy fuerte que se había estado guardando, hasta que llego el punto en que había explotado, llegando a tal extremo de imponerse una huelga extrema de hambre.

Tanto Green como los pequeños llegaron al centro del pueblo, donde la unicornio verde caminaba a una casa donde alado había una joyería, alado de ella sus pequeños se sentaron en la acera a esperarla, en eso la puerta fue abierta siendo una unicornio lila la que abrió.

-Green Jewel, de la que todos hablan, que bueno que vienes querida…-

-¿Que?... como que todos hablan de mi…- Pregunto Green incrédula

-Green, hoy el chisme del pueblo es la banda de asaltantes que estaban rondando los alrededores, al parecer tu casa no fue la única que asaltaron-

-¿Enserio?... Yo no sabía eso- Dijo Green imaginando a cuantos más habían asaltado le día anterior, agradeciendo a todas las princesas porque ella y sus pequeños no estuvieran en casa en esos momentos .

-Al parecer a ti te toco suerte, a las otras familias incluso golpearon a los sementales por resistirse amenazando que se llevarían a las yeguas y pequeñas, por suerte no paso a mayores que un susto, la guardia real ya los capturo…- La unicornio lila hablaba mientras Green imaginaba todo, sintiendo algo de pena por los sementales y el susto que pasaron inocentes incluyendo pequeños –Sabes en una suerte que la guardia real de Celestia sea tan competente y rápida, si no, uff, no me gustaría imagina todas las desgracias que hubieran hecho esos grifos…-

-¿Que?... E… ¿Eran grifos?... Como es posible eso…-

-No lo sé, lo más feo es saber que las cosas que se robaron al final fueron destruidas, cosas de valor, incluso comestibles, los quemaron, solo por hacer maldades- Murmuro la unicornio dejando a Green aún más decaída –Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya te enteraste que Starburst, tu marido, perdió una apuesta con el panadero?… le costó una gran suuumm…- Al escuchar eso Green suspiro cansada, poniendo una cara de "Enserio" a la unicornio –ehhh… ejem… se me olvidaba que tu estuviste ahí…-

-No te preocupes, no quiero recordar ese momento, han pasado muchas cosas… oh si, traigo tus prendas, por suerte esos grifos no se llevaron nada de ropa- Green Jewel saco de sus alforjas un paquete azul pequeño, entregándolo a la unicornio lila

-Muchas gracias, eres todo un ángel, además tengo nuevas prendas que necesito que ajuste, últimamente se han encogido mucho…- Menciono la unicornio lila con una risa traviesa, haciendo que Green sonriera acusadora

-Si jeje… encoger, como digas- Ambas unicornios rieron, ambas sabían que las prendas de ropa nunca se encogían, más bien la usuaria subía de peso –Esta bien, yo ya conozco tus medidas, nos vemos otro día-

-¿Ehh?… ¿Te iras sin que te pague querida? - Green estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero quedo de piedra al escucharla

-Yo…-

-No te preocupes, ahora regreso- La unicornio solo dio la vuelta unos segundos y al regresar la mirada ya tenía las monedas que le correspondían a Green –Aquí tienes, estas algo distraída hoy-

-Disculpa, creo que solo es el susto, en fin, adiós- Green fue donde sus hijos y les hizo señas para que la siguieran, mientras la unicornio al veía algo dudosa y curiosa, pero al estar lejos está regreso al interior de su casa sin darle mayor importancia.

Green ahora estaba en la puerta de otro negocio conocido de Dodge City, que en general de vez en cuando le daban algo de trabajo de costura y esas cosas, siendo que ese día que regresaba a la casa de una buena amiga, sabiendo algo en especial, también sabía que era un buen momento para una visita.

Green Jewel camino unos metros hasta llegar a la parte trasera de un negocio, donde al tocar la puerta fue abierta por una pony terrestre de pelaje color amarillo crema, quien al vela sonrió muy sorprendida.

-Green Jewel, que gusto que nos visites- Exclamo la pony de tierra que abrió la puerta para abalanzarse hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, Green Jewel se sorprendió por eso

-¿Por qué… amiga pasa algo?- Pregunto separándose del abraso lentamente

-Escuche lo de los grifos y… también escuche que golpearon a muchos, están bien verdad, veo que están bien, ¿Lo están? - Preguntaba algo alarmada viendo a Green y después a los pequeños, estos la veían desconcertados, pero Green rio un poco

-No te alarmes, no nos pasó nada a nosotros, pasó cuando no estábamos, Starburst…- Dio pausa unos momentos recordando a su esposo y lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero rápidamente retomo la palabra para no levantar sospechas –Él está bien, está en el bosque…-

-Gracias a Lauren Faust están bien todos, Oh que malcriada soy, pasen por favor…- Exclama la pony ámbar, pero Green negó con la cabeza

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero, no vengo sola, tengo a mis hijos aquí y… Solo recuerda lo que paso la última vez- La pony terrestre no era otra más que Lemon Pie, la amiga pastelera de Green

-Ahhh si… Naa, aun así, pasen tus hijos me agradan, además en esta parte no hay nada que puedan romper, y mi madre hoy está atendiendo la entrada, así que estaremos solas por un buen rato, insisto- Dijo Lemon, retrocediendo para dejar paso a su visita que la veía con una sonrisa

-Está bien Lemon, pero solo un momento… Y ustedes- Volteo a ver a sus hijos y estos la vieron con una mirada de inocencia –Por favor pórtense bien, no quiero que la señora Pie los reprenda…-

-Ah no te preocupes, seguro ellos se portarán muy bien… Vamos pasen estaba horneando una receta nueva y me gustaría que alguien los probara- Dijo la terrestre viendo desde su casa a los 5 pequeños que emocionados suplicaron a su madre que aceptara, y está suspirando acepto.

-Está bien, pero pórtense bien… no quiero que toquen ni muevan nada escucharon…- Los 5 pequeños asintieron sonrientes, cuando la terrestre ámbar les dio el paso los 5 entraron casi corriendo.

-Jejeje Me recuerdan a mi hermanita- Lemon paso a la parte trasera de su casa, siendo que esta era tan amplia caso como un patio de juegos donde había algo de plantas y sillones donde sentarse, algo que sorprendió a Green es que en el centro en un estante de madera había un acuario que tenía a sus 5 hijos embobados con su contenido haciendo que esta se alarmara.

-Lemon dijiste que no había nada que ellos pudieran romper…- Decía muy preocupada

-Na no te preocupes, esa cosa no es fácil de romper, además tus hijos son solo unos pequeños no podrían dañarlo ni lanzándoles rocas- Green vio a sus pequeños dar leves golpes al cristal, sintiendo miedo pero obligándose a relajarse con las palabras de su amiga –Vamos a sentarnos- Dijo guiando a Jewel hacia unos sillones tejidos a casco donde ambas se sentaron -¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?...-

Green suspiro derrotada, deseaba compartir con alguien su experiencia con Starburst, pero algo se lo impedía, decidiendo decir cualquier otra cosa. De sus alforjas saco uno más de esos paquetes azules, que entrego a Lemon Pie en sus cascos.

-Ya me esperaba esto, que bien que esté listo así podre estrenarlo nuevamente, ¿no tuviste problemas? - Pregunto mientras veía un reloj de pared y después veía a su amiga

-Ningún problema, puedo con ese tipo de cosas… y tu… ¿no tuviste más problemas con tu madre? - Pregunto Green refiriéndose al otro día, donde fue dejada trabajando turno doble por culpa de una de sus pequeñas

-Ningún problema, hubiera sido peor que mi madre lo hubiera visto a él…- Musito algo seria, pero al final riendo –Jeje Estoy acostumbrada, así me pasaba con mi hermana cuando se metía en problemas y yo la encubría…- Green quedo con su mirada baja al escuchar eso, sabia la historia de la hermana de Lemon pie, pero decidió no hablar de ese tema –Na no te pongas así amiga, no tengo rencor con eso, todo está bien- Lemon vio a su amiga muy pensativa y un poco decaída, incluso ella reconocía que la unicornio verde que tenía enfrente estaba algo rara, casi podría apostar a que estaba deprimida –Green, ¿Te pasa algo? Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- Lemon puso su casco en el hombro de Green, esta no levanto la mirada viendo de reojo a sus pequeños y después a su amiga Lemon -¿Qué tienes?-

-Yo… estoy muy preocupada ayer paso algo y… no pudo evitar sentirme terrible…- Green tenía su voz a punto de quebrarse y estallar en llanto, pero volvió a ver a sus pequeños secando una lagrima que estaba a punto de escapar

-¿Qué paso?... Yo puedo ayudarte…-

-Dudo que… Puedas ayudarme con esto, es algo entre Starburst y yo…- Green se enderezo en su asiendo, viendo al techo pensativa

-Si ese tonto te hizo algo te juro que yo mismo le cortaré las alas- Menciono Lemon algo seria, pero Green la vio algo alarmada por eso

-No es eso… es solo que él, está pasando por una… crisis, está en huelga de hambre… rechazo la cena y el desayuno…- Lemon quedo con cara de póker al escucharla y quieta como una estatua al ver los ojos y la expresión preocupada de su amiga unicornio, con eso fue suficiente para saber que hablaba enserio

-Ya lo veo… se pegaso está loco- Musito sin mayor importancia dejando a Green Jewel con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Green algo sorprendida

-Por qué… bueno eso creo yo, se morirá de hambre su no come- Esas palabras entristecieron y preocuparon mas a Green, llevando sus cascos a su pecho –Green por favor dime que hoy tomaste tus pastillas- Pregunto preocupada y la unicornio solo asintió, relajándola pero al ver esa expresión de tristeza decidió seguir -Ehhh… bueno pero… además, el no está gordo ¿por qué hacer eso?-

-No es eso Lemon- Green suspiro repetidas veces hasta que se calmó –Veras… el termino muy frustrado cuando perdió la apuesta con ese panadero… ¿Si sabias de eso cierto?-

-Como no enterarse, si la esposa del panadero es comadre de mi madre, ambas rieron ayer por el resultado-

-Ya antes él estaba molesto con algo que paso con la señora River, algo como perder esa apuesta lo afecto más y ahora enterrase que asaltaron la casa fue…- Green vio a sus pequeños cuidando que no escucharan la conversación, estos estaban muy distraídos contemplando a los peces que tenían –Fue la gota que derramo el baso en él, tuvo una crisis nerviosa y después, dijo muchas cosas como, el destino y… y que si debía de morir a causa del hambre, lo haría de una vez- Green se quedó callada unos segundos con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que su amiga Lemon procesaba todo lo que había escuchado

-Amiga… Tu esposo está loco…- Esas palabras hicieron ganarse un leve empujón del casco verde de Green

-Eso no ayuda, esta frustrado y afuera… quien sabe que haga…-

-Está bien lo siento amiga…- Dijo Lemon sobándose su hombro por el golpe

-Ya no sé qué hacer… si no come va a morir…- Green Jewel estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas y llanto, pero una campana sonó llamando la atención de ambas, Lemon suspiro viendo el reloj

-Ya están, Green ahora regreso- Lemon se levantó de un salto de su asiento y fue a un rincón donde tenían una pequeña cocina y un horno, además de una enorme mesa llena de ingredientes de cocina, La pony terrestre amarilla saco del horno una bandeja con galletas. Que al ser puestas en la mesa llamaron la atención de 5 pequeños que estaban a algunos metros de distancia, Lemon Pie noto que tenía la atención de los pequeños potros invitándolos a acercarse.

Después de unos minutos la terrestre amarilla regreso con su amiga unicornio que ahora soltaba unas lágrimas, con su cabeza baja y sus orejas caídas en su totalidad.

-¿Green por favor no estés triste?- Lemon se sentó a un lado de ella, y le dio un tierno abrazo con ambos cascos, Green no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas al sentir el contacto y se abraso a ella con fuerza dejando salir todo su llanto, no tardó mucho en calmarse y poder modular palabras

-Yo… lo siento Lemon-

-No te disculpes, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer créeme que lo hare...- Green sonrió por eso, y se secó sus lágrimas –Green, enserio no hay nada que ese demente quiera para desistir en su huelga, digo… eso es algo extremo incluso después de lo que paso ayer, está actuando como un potrillo mimado-

-Lo sé pero, está hablando muy enserio… hoy pude escuchar como su estómago pedía comida pero rechazo lo que le prepare…. Lemon estoy muy angustiada, si el muere… nos quedaremos solos- Green vio a sus 5 pequeños, felices comiendo las galletas que Lemon les había dado -Mis hijos se quedaran sin padre no quiero eso...-

-Deja que yo vea a ese pegaso testarudo le voy a voltear la cara…-

-No… Lemon, no creo que eso funcione…- Lemon suspiro derrotada, para ella ese predicamento no parecía tener ninguna solución lógica, a menos de mandar a ese pony a un psiquiatra –Gracias por escucharme amiga-

-No hay de que, puedes contar conmigo- Ambas ponys intercambiaron una sonrisa amigable, dejando a Green más calmada, ese momento era perfecto solo por el mínimo detalle de la posible muerte del pegaso Starburst, pero esa idea fue interrumpida en Green cuando su hija más pequeña llegó con ella con su carita llena de migajas de galletas

-Mami, mami… son deliciosas- Decía la pequeña subiendo con ella, justo en eso los demás llegaron igualmente con restos de galletas en sus mejillas

-Son muy ricas señorita Lemon jiji- Dijo el hijo mayor, el terrestre Twister Tree

-Jeje Muchas gracias, sabía que sería un éxito esa receta, y mi madre que no me creía jeje…-

-¿De que esta hechas señorita?- pregunto la pequeña unicornio

-De zanahorias y espinacas- Palabras más que suficientes para que la unicornio de nombre Flower abriera por completo sus ojos, sin embargo no pudo hacer más que eso al sentir a mirada seria de su madre, haciendo que se pasara su bocado a duras penas

-Emhhh… jeje… muy… delicioso- Menciono con una risa nervios a Lemon Pie

Los pequeños sonrieron, haciendo sonreír a Green al verlos tan felices, pero un segundo después sintió pena, pensando que en algún momento llegaría a quedarse sola con ellos si no hacía algo pronto. Más tranquila que antes, Green se levantó de su silla.

-Muchas gracias por atenderme hoy Lemon-

-No es nada Green- Cautelosamente la terrestre amarilla dio a Green su paga, riendo de forma traviesa -¿Regresa pronto?, adoro que me visites y más si los tares a ellos-

Los niños rieron al ver la sonrisa que Lemon le dio, y estos volvieron a correr donde el acuario.

-Nos vamos, veré la forma de solucionar esto- Menciono Green Jewel poniéndose de pie y caminando directo a la puerta de la salida, llamando a sus pequeños, los cuales al escucharla corrieron con ella, los 6 se despidieron de la terrestre y salieron de la casa.

Green ya no soltaba lágrimas, en vez de eso miraba al suelo y de vez en cuando al cielo tratando de encontrar alguna solución para el problema o mejor dicho el berrinche de su esposo. Estuvo pensando un buen rato, hasta que llego a la mansión de la pegaso River, los ponys más ricos residentes de Dodge City. Los hijos de Green se emocionaron de nuevo al ver que se dirigían a ese lugar, pues aun si no podía entrar a la mansión podían jugar por los jardines cercanos a la entrada sin problemas. Cuando Green llego a la puerta toco el timbre sin muchos ánimos.

-Vallan a jugar… no se alejen mucho, Tree, cuida a tus hermanos- Dijo con voz algo decaída, pero sus pequeños solo se fueron corriendo donde más se concentraba la vegetación para jugar, mientras que Green suspiro viendo hacia la puerta esperando que esta se abriera.

Pocos minutos después la misma unicornio terrestre atendió la puerta encontrando a la unicornio verde, esta hacia su mejor esfuerzo por darle una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Night… he traído lo último que me quedaba… unos pijamas de la señora Blue River- Green saco de su alforja el último paquete que le quedaba, entregándolo a la sirvienta color lavanda brillante y melena terqueza.

-En un momento regreso Green- La terrestre Night volvió a entrar a la casa llevándose el paquete, mientras que Green suspiro cansada viendo la enorme y muy detallada puerta, lujosa y muy hermosa a primera vista.

-Esta puerta seguro vale más que incluso el bosque entero- Pensó desviando su mirada y viendo a sus hijos jugar entre los arbustos de tan enorme jardín bien cuidado y verde –Este lugar de Equestria es muy seco, debe de gastar mucho en jardineros y agua exportada en nubes por pegasos para mantener verdes todas las plantas-

En eso vio como por un lado de la casa una carreta tirada por pegasos descendió, saliendo del mismo un unicornio que abrió las puertas traseras y bajo un gran número de cajas de madera que fue ingresando al sótano de esa mansión justo donde estaban las cocinas y los almacenes.

-¿Qué será eso? Alguna otra fiesta de alto nivel… Solo en eso piensa esa pegaso- Pensó Green, hasta que vio la puerta abrirse, esperaba ver a su amiga Night Breeze la sirvienta que la había atendido, pero en vez de eso quedó congelada la ver frente a ella a una pegaso azul rey, de melena de tres todos de azul uno más oscuro que el otro en capaz –Se… señora Bule River… Un gusto saludarla- Hablo Green algo nerviosa, ya que la mirada de esta pegaso no se veía muy alegre en se momento

-Así que tú eres Green Jewel, ¿la pony que me hace estos trabajos tan mediocres?- Dijo Lanzando frente a la unicornio verde las dos pijamas violetas que Green le acababa de entregar

-Señora, ¿Hubo algo que no le gusto de esto? - Pregunto Green levantando las prendas con su magia y viendo a la pegaso desconcertada.

-¿Qué si algo no me gusto?... Es que acaso estas ciega unicornio tonta, mande que cambiaras todas las costuras por unas nuevas y usas hilo de otro color ¡Solo arruinaste mi pijama favorita! - Exclamaba la pegaso algo molesta, aunque en el fondo se esforzaba por mantener ese tono de voz muy alto

-Señora, por favor disculpe, pero el hilo que use solo es un grado más claro que el anterior yo creí que no habría problemas, además se me había terminado el hilo color lavanda así que use uno color lila..- Trataba de excusarse Green, pero Blue River solo al veía molesta y ofendida

-¿Creíste eh? Pues ahora no me las regresas hasta que lo hayas arreglado, no pienso pagar por porquerías como estas- Una vez dicho eso la pegaso azoto la puerta en la cara de Jewel, esta quedo sorprendida, viendo además los pijamas incrédula. Estaba a punto de lanzarlas contra el suelo y pisarlas para desquitarse pero de detuvo pues vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez viendo a su amiga Night Breeze.

-Lo siento tanto amiga…- Menciono algo apenada

-Ahhh… no te preocupes Night nada fue tu culpa, creo que debí imaginar que ella no lo aceptaría así…- menciono guardando las prendas en su alforja

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo tengo algo de hilo de ese color en mi casa, es una gran coincidencia ¿no lo crees?- Green abrió los ojos sorprendida por eso

-Enserio… podrías prestarme un poco, juro pagártelo cuando pueda…- Suplico la unicornio pero la terrestre rio alegre

-No es nada… …además, aquí a veces ella tira muchas cosas que aun sirven de mucho, como una caja llena de estambre e hilos de ahí la saque, de la basura de la señora River, bien dicen que la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros - Ambas yeguas rieron, pero en eso Green vio a la nada con una idea -¿Pasa algo amiga?-

-Ehhh… ¿dices que tiran cosas aun servibles verdad?... de casualidad no desechan… frutas…-

-¿Frutas?- La terrestre ladeo su cabeza confundía, Gran suspiro derrotada

-Frutas como… ¿Manzanas?...-

-Bueno ella veces que desecha las manzanas que tienen solo un pequeño punto café o que estas levemente golpeadas, pero son muy pocas siempre traen fruta de más alta calidad a esta casa- Municiono Night haciendo que Green desviara la mirada con una idea -¿Por qué lo preguntas Green?-

-Yo… necesito de vida o muerte unas manzanas…- Trabo su lengua al pensar en que siquiera se lo diría –Manzanas Zap…-

-Ohhhhhhh...- Night desvió la mirada algo apenada, pero Green la veía muy atenta esperando su respuesta –Eso… es imposible, las manzanas Zap son las favoritas de Blue River, y nunca desecha ninguna, ¿Es que acaso quieres una de esas? Amiga una sola manzana supera el precio de todo un pastel para 20 ponys- Green estaba que estallaba de la preocupación y la desesperación, comenzó a ver a todos lados algo desesperada, pero logro respirar y calmarse.

-¿A que precio las compra?- Pregunto obligándose a mantener la calma

-Pues mira… normalmente esas manzanas las vendes por pieza recién cortadas a 60 monedas cada una, Blue River las compra por mayoreo y así se las venden más baratas, pero siendo sincera amiga, creo que para estas fechas ya no debe de haber ninguna en el mercado…- Esas palabras fueron suficiente para terminar de deprimir a Green Jewel, cerro sus ojos.

-Gracias por decírmelo Night, entonces… te veré después, debo irme…- Green se retiró de la entrada con la cabeza baja, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no volver a caer en llanto.

-Ok… hasta luego- Night Breeze ingreso de regreso a la mansión, no podía negar que estaba preocupada por las palabras de su amiga, pero estado en su trabajo no podía hacer mucho por ella, dejando que se fuera.

Green Jewel se detuvo a medio camino viendo a su izquierda buscando a sus 5 pequeños, viendo solo a dos de ellos buscar entre las plantas, Green fue con ellos lentamente.

-Es hora de irnos…- Dijo en vos baja

-¿Mami?... Pasa algo…- Pregunto Tree a su madre preocupado, pues conocía la mirada de angustia que pocas veces había mostrado su madre

-No es nada, busca a tus hermanas ya debemos volver a casa-

Rato después los 6 ponys caminaban por el pueblo, de regreso a su casa con la esperanza de que su esposo ya estuviera de regreso y más aún que haya desistido a su huelga y haya comido algo en su ausencia. Pero peor fue su desgracia al encontrar al pegaso en casa, y ver que este solo traía algo de leña a la parte trasera con dificultad. Green corrió donde el para verlo, este estaba de nuevo algo sucio y con raspones en sus cascos.

-¿Qué te paso… porque estas así Star?- Pregunto preocupada, pero Star la vio de forma fría

-Nada malo, solo callos, y raspones… por usar esa sierra, es algo duro de usar, pero no tengo de otra- Dijo de forma afónica, sin mucha emoción mientras tomada de regreso su hacha vieja y la sierra para regresar al bosque, pero antes de que llegara al camino fue sujetado de su hombro por dos cascos verdes.

-Straburts… por favor no hagas esto…- Suplico Green con ojos llorosos, Starburst se soltó de su agarre bruscamente

-Vejamen en paz… debo traer toda la leña que pueda hoy… si no, no podre traer sustento a esta casa y pasaran hambre…- Green quedo estática, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, corriendo adelantándose al pegaso y obstruyéndole el paso –Green Jewel, déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-No… no hasta que comas algo… Star, deja de hacerte esto te estas dañando a ti mismo, si no comes algo vas a…-

-¡A MORIR…! YA LO SE…- Grito el pegaso en la cara de la unicornio, esta quedo congelada por esa mirada, llena de ira pero además de decepción –Si así ha de ser pues que lo acepto, morir de hambre… a menos que llegue lo que quiero…-

Starburst rodeo a su esposa, dejando que esta quedara estática en su lugar. Una vez sola volvió a caer al suelo, ya no con lágrimas sino con una mirada cansada y rendida.

-¿Por qué haces esto Star?... Esto no está bien, no tienes que ponerte así, yo… yo te amo y no podría seguir adelante sin ti…- Pensaba mientras veía las marcas de las herraduras de Straburts en el suelo recién dejadas -¿Por qué no piensas en tus hijos? En mi… en su futuro…-

Los minutos pasaron, y la unicornio vio como el sol estaba en lo más alto, sin mucho ánimo regreso al interior de su casa y saco de la alacena una olla algo vieja y la puso sobre unos barrotes, donde abajo había algo de leña y carbón, encendiéndola con su cuerno haciendo fuego.

Una vez preparada la comida, los 5 pequeños llegaron corriendo a la mesa para comer con gran gusto la sopa de verduras que le había hecho su madre, pero Green no aprecia querer comer nada, viendo el asiento de su esposo con tristeza y con un enorme vacío en su alma.

Solo veía su reflejo en su sopa, imaginando el hambre que debe de tener su esposo, y aun así negarse a comer. Tratado además de imaginar lo que tuvo que haber sentido para llegar a ese extremo. Green dejo la cuchara a un lado, cerrando sus ojos muy triste.

-¿Mami?- Green vio a su hija unicornio que le hablo –No quieres comer…- Pregunto inocente viendo la cuchara de la unicornio verde

-Sí, lo haré en un momento…-

-¿Y papá no va a comer mami?- Pregunto Twister Tree, su madre lo vio con algo de pena

-Claro… pero lo hará después cuando regrese-

Green había mentido, pero quería evítale a sus hijos la pena de saber que su padre estaba encaprichado por morirse de hambre.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el pegaso amarillo termino de traer su producto directo del bosque a la casa, entrando en la misma pasando a un lado de la mesa donde aún estaba sentada Green Jewel con su plato aun lleno. Esta al verlo se levantó casi de golpe y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cariño… eh… he hecho lo que más te gusta mira- Señalo la mesa donde había un gran palto lleno de sopa de verduras –Es… yo mismo lo hice con mucha verdura como te gusta, los niños ya quedaron satisfechos, pero… solo faltas tú, te eh estado esperando… para comer juntos- Green veía a su esposo con suplica, sonriendo como esperanza de convencerlo –Por favor… por favor Star…- Sin embargo y como esperaba evitar, Starburst separo el casco de su esposa de su hombro con cuidado y se retiró de la sala

Green volvió a quedar como una estatua, estaba comenzando a rendirse en ese momento, ver esa actitud en su esposo la dejaba en un estado que si seguía así la terminaría perjudicando mucho.

Ya no podía estar más triste para ese momento, desespalda por saber qué hacer, salió de su casa y vio la luz de la luna en lo alto, tan sumida estaba en su desgracia que no noto el pasar tan rápido de las horas hasta que se había hecho de noche.

-P… Princesa Luna… por favor ayúdeme… Princesas, yo… Necesito saber que hacer… ¿que puedo hacer para salvar a mi esposo?… al pony que amo…- Green veía al cielo esperando a lo menos alguna señal, pero nada paso, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como todas las noches, pero nada pasaba –Por favor ayúdenme, por favor…-

La noche siguió su curso, había pasado una hora cuando la unicornio verde fue directo a su habitación, la única habitación que tenían en esa pequeña casa, encontrando a sus hijos dormidos en sus camas y a su esposo dormido como un bebe en un extremo del colchon que ambos compartían. Green se acostó a un lado, sin dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar en un futuro. Una vez acostada estaba dispuesta a dormir, pero algo se lo impidió, por 5 segundos quedo quieta aun con sus ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió en su máxima capacidad. Una idea le habían llegado a su cabeza.

-Yo… aun no es tarde…- Desde su ventana vio hacia la luna esperanzada, con mucha cautela y silencio, se acostó en el suelo a un lado de su cama saco el cofre que guardaba en este –Esto va a funcionar… lo siento abuela, pero… esto es mucho más importante…-

La unicornio tomo el baúl con su magia y corrió directo al centro de la ciudad de Dodge City con la última esperanza que tenía en sus cascos.

Exactamente una hora después Green regresaba con su cabeza baja a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto viendo a todos dormidos, pero en especial, viendo a su esposo dormir tranquilamente. Con uno de sus cascos toco el hombro de su esposo con mucho cariño, y con cuidado de que no se despertara.

-No quiero que mueras… y no lo harás- Green dio un beso a su esposo, acto seguido se fue a dormir, con su acostumbrada frase en la mente

"Mañana será otro día, y será mucho mejor que hoy".

Green finalmente optó por quedarse dormida, sin percatarse que detrás de ella, la observaba a través la ventana un par de ojos azules entre la oscuridad del bosque, estos ojos vieron a Green, después vieron a Starburst, al verlo, poco a poco, se fueron perdiendo su brillo, tornándose color rojo oscuro, y la pupila se hizo cada vez más delgada asemejándose a los ojos rasgados de los felinos.

Poco a poco esta silueta se acercó a la pequeña casa de Starburst y Green Jewel, atravesando la pared como si fuese un fantasma, camino hasta quedar a un lado del pegaso amarillo.

-Mañana será un nuevo día- Murmuro al mismo tiempo que encendía su cuerno en magia color azul y lanzaba un hechizo a Starburst directo en su frente.

 **Fin del capítulo…**

 **¿Cuál creen que sería un buen escarmiento para Starburst?**

… **(Enserio que tarde medio año en siquiera pensar en publicar una adaptación así… creo que no está saliendo tan mal como lo imaginaba) …**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buen día a todos, yo aquí de nuevo, con el CAP 5 de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.**

Las cosas ese día parecían como de costumbre, el sol se elevaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo el reino de Equestria, todos los ponys se levantaban temprano para comenzar con un día cotidiano más. Cosa que no era muy diferente para la familia de Starburst y Green Jewel. Ambos ponys se levantaron de sus camas, con miradas bajas y auras de depresión.

El pegaso Starburst apenas y podía levantarse de su cama a causa de su huelga de hambre, se sentía más débil por falta de alimento, pero aun así el no desistía de su decisión, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

El pegaso salió en silencio de su cuarto directo a ducharse y tomar sus cosas para seguir con su trabajo, camino por en medio de la sala y el comedor deteniéndose un segundo a ver la alacena, pensando en lo que había adentro, pero no le tomo más importancia volteando su vista y saliendo de su casa muy firme.

Cuando Green Jewel vio que había salido, corrió muy apresurada a una pequeña caja de madera que tenía en una esquina de esa pequeña cocina, abriendo la misma y sacando de ella un paquete color café de papel, tomándolo con su magia y además una cantimplora de gran tamaño, las metió en las ya olvidadas alforjas de Starburst y salió corriendo en búscalo.

-Star… ¡Starburst!...- Grito recorriendo fuera de su casa, hasta que vio al pegaso cargando sus cosas para cortar más árboles, al ser el día anterior un mal día para conseguir algo de madera, esta vez debía buscar mas.

-¿Que Green? Ayer no fue un buen día…- Dijo viendo a su esposa desinteresado

-Straburts cariño… llévatelo…- Le dijo la unicornio levitando las alforjas con su magia, Starburst vio estas sin mucho interés, sin decir ni cambiar su semblante se dio vuelta indiferente y comenzó a dar pasos para retirarse al bosque de una buena vez –Star, cariño… dijiste que lo querías para ti solo-

Starburst detuvo sus pasos, lentamente giro su cabeza viendo a su esposa con sus alforjas levitando frente a ella, un tanto incrédulo, Starburst se acercó a ella y vio muy sorprendió, aun sin poderlo creer, poco a poco tomo sus alforjas en sus cascos y las abrirlo sintió el suave y dulce aroma de un Pay con cobertura de 6 colores diferentes.

-Pero… esto… ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - Pregunto Starburst abrasando sus alforjas como nunca antes, sin querer soltarla, sin poder salir de la sorpresa, y sobre todo sin poder imaginar coma hizo su esposa para conseguirlo

-Eso no importa, ya lo tienes llévatelo cariño- Insistió ella

-Pero…- Por más increíble que parezca Starburst no encontraba palabras para decir, vio a la cara a su esposa, y vio esa sonrisa que tanto lo volvía loco

-Yo te entiendo Starburst… incluso yo he tenido un deseo, poder comer algo a cascos llenos sin compartirle a nadie, ni siquiera a ti… o a los niños- Starburst embozo una sonrisa conmovido –Todo el esfuerzo que haces por nosotros… yo lo aprecio, así como tus hijos, ve... llévatelo pronto o los niños querrán de el-

-Pero tu…- Trato de hablar el pegaso, pero fue callado por el casco verde de su esposa.

-Starburst, sonríe, no morirás de hambre… Ve- Dijo Green con una sonrisa verdadera después de dos días completos de angustia y dolor, al igual que Starburst sonrió emocionado, con su paquete en sus cascos salió volando muy alegremente por los bosques, mientas era observado por Green Jewel que al fin tranquila regreso a su casa, para al fin poder preparar el desayuno sin sentir culpa de nada.

Las cosas al fin aprecian arreglarse para ella, regreso a su casa y vio a sus pequeños levantarse de la cama poco a poco, yendo con ellos muy sonriente los llevo a la cocina para darles una gran sorpresa, ya que en la mesa había un unos panecillos dulces y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Pocos minutos después todos comían de ese rico desayuno, mientras Green veía mucho más tranquila y relajada hacia la ventana.

-No morirás de Hambre mi amado pegaso, no me interesa la riqueza solo te quiero a ti- Pensaba la unicornio recordando en lo que tuvo que canjear para conseguir ese Pay.

 _Green Jewel, la unicornio verde de melena color calipso corría por el camino de regreso al pueblo, llevaba consigo en su alforja un tesoro que había estado guardando desde hace años, recuerdo de la pony que más quiso en la vida, ahora dispuesta a perderlo con tal de salvar a su amado pegaso. Cuando al fin llego al centro, vio todo casi en su totalidad oscuro, pues los locales ya estaban serrando, lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente con la pony unicornio color lila que había visto ese día por la mañana, detrás de la joyería._

 _Green estaba tocando la puerta muy fuerte, hasta que fue atendida por su amiga que salió algo exaltada._

 _-Ahhh Green Jewel no me asustes así, creí que eran más de esos grifos…-_

 _-Lo siento… disculpa por asustarte, pero es que tengo… tengo una emergencia y necesito dinero rápido…- Dijo algo agitada de tanto correr, exaltando aún más a la unicornio._

 _-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Alguno de tus pequeños está enfermo? Porque si es así yo podría prestarte algo, aunque sea poco…-_

 _-No… No necesito prestamos de dinero… Quiero… Quiero venderte algo- Eso dejo confundida a la unicornio lila_

 _-¿Venderme que exactamente?- Pregunto un tanto asustada_

 _-Es esto…- Green saco de su alforja un collar dorado con perlas, 5 perlas blancas incrustadas como dije –Esto era de mi abuela, me lo regalo… pero no lo necesito lo que quiero es dinero ahora es de vida o muerte...-_

 _-¿Dime que tus hijos están bien Green?- Pregunta preocupada la unicornio lila, y Green bufo frustrada_

 _-Claro que están bien, de no ser así estaría en la enfermería… esto es diferente, pero igual de importante, por favor… quiero que lo compres necesito mucho el dinero…- La unicornio vio la cara de pena y desesperación de Green, pero ella igualmente bajo su cabeza con pesar_

 _-Lo lamento Green, pero no puedo compárate eso… un collar con perlas reales vale una fortuna y yo no tengo tanto dinero, no podría pagarte ni la mitad de lo que realmente vale…y tampoco me atrevería a robarte…- Musito con voz baja y compasiva_

 _-Mistic… por favor… lo que sea que me des es suficiente… por favor…- La unicornio verde se puso de rodillas cayendo al suelo quedando postrada ante la uncionario pero esta se incomodó al verla así_

 _-Green Jewel por favor levántate, no debes de hacer eso, la verdad es que no tengo dinero ahora…- Green bajo su cabeza apenada –Pero…- Green levanto su mirada esperando que prosiguiera –Si de verdad quieres que te paguen gran cantidad por el… creo que solo lo obtendrás si la señora River te lo compra- La unicornio vio algo repuchada a su amiga de pelaje verde, esta no tardo ni medio minuto en voltear a ver en dirección a la mansión_

 _-Gracias Mistic…- Dicho eso Green Jewel salió galopando directo a la mansión de la señora Blue River, esperando un milagro._

 _La unicornio verde llego muy agitada a la entrada de la mansión, tocando el timbre desesperadamente, hasta que salió su amiga Night Breeze._

 _-¿Pero que pasa Green?... ¿Por qué la prisa a esta hora? - Pregunto exaltada_

 _-Night, tengo que hablar con tu jefa, la señora Blue River, es una emergencia…- Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la pegaso azul, esta quito a la terrestre Night con brusquedad para ver a Green de mal humor_

 _-Tu de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te atreves a venir a molestar a altas horas de la noche- preguntó molesta, pero sin levantar al voz._

 _-Señora, vengo a ofrecerle algo, vera yo poseo algo muy valioso que seguro será de su agrado, tanto que estaría dispuesta a vendérselo…- Dijo Green algo nerviosa y aun por un metro de distancia de la puerta donde estaba parada la pegaso azul_

 _-No me digas, no es posible que una campesina pobre como tú no puede tener nada de valor que me interese…- Exclamo fríamente Blue River, pero Green no se inmuto por esas palabras, usando su magia para sacar un estuche de cartón rosa de su alforja y abrirlo frente a la pegaso, y esta al verlo quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que eran_

 _-Mire…- Dijo Green acercándolo más a los ojos de la pegaso azul_

 _-¿Qué…. Es esto…?- Lo que Green tenia era el collar dorado con perlas tan blancas como la leche, tan brillantes como al luna llena a media noche -¿Cómo es que posees algo como esto? ¿De dónde lo robaste? -_

 _-Se equivoca señora, no porque sea humilde quiera decir que tenga necesidad de robar joyas, además, esto era de mi bisabuela, dejado a mi abuela, y después a mi madre, que yo herede a su tiempo, esto es mío y….- Se detuvo al pensar en lo que diría, estando segura prosiguió –Y estoy dispuesta a vendérsela, necesito mucho el dinero- La pegaso Blue River vio el collar con seriedad, después a la unicornio verde que veía la caja algo triste, al ver más a detalle esa mirada, sonrió maliciosa._

 _-Ya veo jeje, un collar de perlas de más de 4 generaciones de antigüedad de verdad es muy impresionante, además de que se perfectamente que las perlas son mucho más valiosas que cualquier gema de equestria ya que se extraen con mucho esfuerzo desde las peligrosas profundidades del mar, además de que nunca en mi vida había visto perlas tan perfectamente blancas como estas- Esa palabras dicha por Blue River parecían animar un poco a Green, pero al ver la sonrisa de la pegaso sintió un mal presentimiento –Muy bien señora…-_

 _-Green Jewel…- Contesto la unicornio verde_

 _-Señora, Green Jewel, le ofrezca 500 monedas por él- Tanto Night como Green se sorprendieron por eso, no cabía resaltar que eso no era ni por mucho la mitad de lo que de verdad valía ese collar_

 _-Pero… acaba de decir todo eso ¿y aun así solo quiere darme tan poco? - Pregunto Green angustiada y sorprendida, pero Blue River estaba muy seria al escucharla_

 _-Ok, es cierto, seré generosa y te daré 600 monedas, eso es todo, lo toma señor Green, o lo deja- Green sintió su corazón encogerse a escuchar eso, Night estaba que golpeaba a su jefa por ser tan cruel, pero no podía hacerlo o quedaría desempleada, Green por su parte vio el collar una sola vez, solo para después acercar el collar a la pegaso con un semblante de resignación_

 _-Lo acepto señora River- Dijo Green, la pegaso azul sonrió ampliamente tomando el collar con su asco y contemplando el brillo de este a la luz de la luna_

 _-Night… Trae mi bolsa, hay que pagar esta hermosa joya- Green sentía una pequeña chispa de rencor hacia ella, pero esa chispa se apagó al recordar algo_

 _-Espere, antes de eso, necesito algo más de usted, solo una última cosa y la dejar en paz…- Green estaba por continuar, pero la pegaso comenzó a toser un poco, cosa que la interrumpió, pero al recuperarse la pegaso la vio confundida_

 _-Al… algo más, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Pregunto Seriamente_

 _-Necesito Manzanas Zap, sé que aquí no venden, pero sé que usted tiene algunas aun, ¿Sería tan amable de venderle unas por favor señora? - Green bajo su cabeza en forma de súplica, esperando que así ella aceptara, pero para su sorpresa una risa cínica se escuchó de la pegaso_

 _-Claro que puedo vendérselas señora Green, solo le costara 100 monedas cada una de ellas, tomando en cuenta que solo yo tengo las ultimas de este año, es un precio justo- Green resistió a las ganas de gritarle a esa pegaso, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso levanto su mirada._

 _-Está bien, véndame 5 de sus mejores manzanas Zap- Blue River sonrió aún más victoriosa, ordenando a su sirvienta personal traerle a Green solo 100 monedas y a su mayordomo 5 Manzanas Zap. Una vez entregado a la pegaso ambas cosas Blue hablo._

 _-Fue un gran placer hacer tratos con usted señora…- Pero Blue River fu interrumpida_

 _-Espere… pero en caso de que, consiga las 600 modernas de nuevo, ¿me regresaría el collar? - Pregunto algo esperanzada, Blue primero sonrió, pero después negó con la cabeza_

 _-Ahora me pertenece, y con solo eso aumenta mucho de precio, así que valdría más de 600 míseras monedas Jejeje… fue un placer verla- Seguido de eso la enorme y lujosa puerta fue cerrada en la cara de Green, esta sin poder crearlo se quedó un momento congelada, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya había perdido su collar, pero eso ya no le importaba, sin prestarle más atención salió corriendo con sus cosas de regreso al centro del pueblo._

 _Pasados uno minutos unicornio verde regresaba por el camino, con una de sus dos alforjas abultadas, esta caminaba un poco triste, pero a paso firme directo con otra amiga. Green llego a la parte trasera de una pastelería, golpeado la puerta de forma casi desesperada para llamar la atención de alguien en especial._

 _-¡AHHH! ¡Quien rayos toca si ¿que están dementes?!...- Exclamo furiosa una pony terrestre de color amarillo oscuro desde un segundo piso asomando su cabeza por una ventana_

 _-¡Señora pie, necesito habla con su hija, es una emergencia por favor!- Grito Green Jewel desde el suelo, la pony mayor la vio algo seria pero se alejó de la ventana y rato después abrió la puerta_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quiere despertando a los ponys a mitad de la noche?- Pregunto molesta Orange Pie, pero al ver la mirada de pena de Green decidió no seguir gritando -¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Vera señora, yo quiero hablar de algo con su hija… es urgente…- Suplico Green con su miraba baja, en ese momento al fondo de la casa se vio a la pony terrestre amarilla y de melena verde bajar las escaleras y quedar sorprendida por esa inesperada visita_

 _-¿Green?... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?...- Pregunto Lemon Pie caminando a la puerta, y viendo las alforjas que ella llevaba -¿Paso algo malo con Starburst?-_

 _-No es eso… es solo que, te he traído un pequeño trabajo…- Confeso sacando de sus alforjas con su magia un total de 5 manzanas, cada una con sus 6 colores diferentes –Yo… quiero que me hagan un pay con estas, ambas, lo mejor que puedan…-_

 _Ambas ponys terrestres se vieron la una a la otra, confundidas, y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿Dónde conseguiste estas pequeña pony? Son demasiado costosas para alguien como…-_

 _-¡POR FAVOR SEÑORA!... – Estallo algo molesta Green, pero respiró para calmarse pues una leve presión en su pecho la obligo, llevándose su casco hacia ella_

 _-¡Green!…- Exclamo Lemon yendo con ella, se sentó a su lado –Respira amiga, respira- Green bajo sus orejas y dejo caer las cosas, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. La señora Pie, recibió la mirada molesta de su hija, combinada con el estado de Green, fue suficiente para repetirse, después de un par de minutos Green aprecia calmarse –¿Estas bien Green?-_

 _-Si…- Poco a poco se levantó y levito todas las manzanas que había dejado caer, junto con un pequeño estuche rosa –Estoy mejor, amiga, necesito mucho ese favor, más bien un trabajo, ya que les voy a pagar- Vio a la señora Pie -Perdone no quiso gritarle, estas manzanas yo las compre a la señora Blue River y quiero que ustedes me preparen un Pay con estas-_

 _-Pero uno de esos es muy complicado… si no se sabe preparar no queda bien…- Contesto la señora Orange Pie más calmada_

 _-Se los suplico, es lo último que me queda para…- Puso su casco en su hocico –Por favor, hagan lo mejor que puedan y yo… les pagare muy bien-_

 _-Y como lo haría si eres más pobre que la anciana de Sky Magic- Pensó Orange, optando por quedarse callada –¿Y de que se trata la paga?-_

 _-¡Madre!- Regaño Lemon a su madre, pero eso a Green no le afecto en nada, seguía suplicando a ambas_

 _-Miren, no tengo dinero, pero…- De entre las manzanas dijo ver el pequeño estuche rosa, lo último que le quedaba, lo mostro a ambas –Estos son reales, y será su paga-_

 _-¿Pero qué es eso?- Exclamo muy sorprendida la pony terrestre Orange Pie, mientras veía en ese pequeño estuche rosa de papel un par de aretes con tres perlas cada una_

 _-Esto vale más que 10 de sus mejores y más costosos pasteles, será su paga si me hacen este Pay, es de vida o muerte por favor…-_

Green recordaba eso como una gran humillación, pero el hecho de saber que su esposo no morirá de hambre la reconfortaba tanto que se olvidaba de todo lo que paso. Y ahora viendo a sus pequeños comer alegres, no aprecia haber nada que pidiera arruinárselo, pero por la ventana de su habitación al fondo de la casa, una silueta negra en forma de una unicornio encapuchada la veía, solo para ver al bosque desparecer de la nada.

Mientras tanto el pegaso Starburst volaba por entre los arboles con mucha prisa, esquivando los arboles presuroso como si algo lo estuviera buscando, pero la verdad era otra, pues ansioso quería encontrar un buen lugar para poder comer a gusto, no se detuvo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde aterrizo, con sus ojos bien atentos a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, una vez revisado todo su entorno, El pegaso se sentó a lado de un pequeño arrollo donde le daba la fresca sombra de un gran árbol.

-Esto parece un sueño… una broma… un chiste de mal gusto y pesado, pero…- Straburts se sentó en el suelo, y con sus cascos abrió con cuidado el paquete que saco de sus alforjas y al destaparlo un poco logro ver el Pay, con sus seis colores diferentes, su aroma a manzana con un olor más dulce y suave a comparación de las manzanas rojas normales –Es de verdad, en real…- sus ojos se dilataron emocionado, estaba a punto de probar un poco, cuando de pronto una sombra cubrió al pegaso, Starburst quedo de piedra. Pero al levantar su mirada vio a un pony –¿Quien… es…?-

Poco a poco el pegaso levanto la mirada, encontrándose a una altura considerablemente sobre la rama de un árbol, un pony de pelaje color gris claro, su melena era bicolor, su cola era blanca, y la parte del cuello era gris casi negro y los mechones de entre sus orejas eran de color blanco, este parecía ser un unicornio por el cuerno que poseía en su frente, pero este era anormalmente más largo que el de los unicornios normales, siendo casi del mismo tamaño que el de la princesa de cristal. Starburst nunca había visto a ese pony cerca, al verlo más detenidamente, logro ver una barba de chivo color blanca en su mentón y sus cejas igualmente tupidas y más grandes de lo normal, su Cutie Mark era de una espiral negra, con leves destellos morados, y como detalle extra, sus ojos eran de un anaranjado casi rojo y su esclerótica color amarilla.

Este unicornio veía a Starburst fijamente, poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en la cara de este misterioso pony, sin preocupaciones se echó en el tronco donde estaba parado.

-Jejeje ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - La voz de ese ser resonó en los oídos del pegaso como si lo amenizaran de muerte, se puso alerta viendo a este pony –No todos los días me encuentro con algo así jejeje- En eso el unicornio diviso el paquete de Starburst, descubriendo en su interior el Pay que el pegaso amarillo tanto atesoraba, no tardo ni medio segundo en sentir el delicioso aroma que emanaba el postre. Y Starburst al notarlo, solo abrazo su Pay cubriéndolo con sus cascos delanteros

-Tu…- Murmuro Starburst con una mirada seria y un tanto molesta, adivinando de quien se trababa -¿Qué es lo que quieres…?- Este unicornio descendió de un brinco de la rama donde estaba, y callo de pie sin ningún rasguño.

-Pero mira que gran postre tienes ahí… ¿es todo para ti solo? - pregunto dando pasos hacia él, pero el pegaso se levantó muy alerta –Oye tranquilo pequeño pony, no pienso hacerte daño…-

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Pregunto Starburst seriamente viéndolo de pies a cabeza –Mejor dicho… ¿Quién eres?-

-Naaa Mi nombre no es importante pegaso- Este unicornio vio a Starburst, notándolo muy tenso –Je, todo pony que me ve reacciona igual que tú, se asustan de mi e incluso salen corriendo…

-¿Y por qué será?-Pensó Starburst

-Pero la verdad es que no soy malo, aunque tenga cara de villano, no lo soy, yo amo a todos- En eso una mariposa se acercó a este unicornio, posándose en su nariz, pero en reacción, este unicornio gris se comió a ese pequeño insecto de un bocado, dejando al pegaso sorprendido –Jeje Ups, los amo tanto que podría comerlos Jajajaja- Starburst mas confundido que antes comenzó a guardar su Pay en el papel de pastelería en el que estaba y lo regreso a su alforja –¿Qué haces pegaso? Acaso… ¿Me temes?-

-Nunca, solo eres un pony loco…-

-Si…. Naaaa, no es nada malo ser como soy- Este pony comenzó a dar pasos a Starburst, pero este salió volando con sus cosas, al alejarse lo suficiente aterrizo en otro lugar, pero al darse vuelta vio al unicornio a dos metros de el -¿Entonces si me temes? Estas huyendo de mi…-

-Claro que no te temo…- Starburst guardo silencio, vio a su alrededor y después a este misterioso pony de cuerno largo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Yo… naaaaada… solo había salido a tomar algo de aire, y a hacer alguno que otro amigo nuevo… veras, son muy pocos lo que aceptan mi amistad- Dijo el unicornio apareciendo en otro árbol y recostándose en la rama, para sorpresa de Starburst, ese árbol que ese pony usaba de cama estaba completamente seco y caído, en un parpadeo, apareció con un traje de turista de playa, con una revista y una piña colada sostenidos con su magia frente a él.

-Claro… en un bosque- Menciono Starburst Sarcástico

-Exacto, a veces se encuentran ponys interesantes en lugares inesperados, y precisamente hoy me encuentro contigo, pony de pueblo, y además con un Pay para ti solo…- El unicornio se levantó lanzando lejos las cosas que llevaba, viendo las alforjas del pegaso deseoso.

-Ya decía yo, este tipo quiere robarme…- Pensó Starburst muy molesto -¿Cómo hare para quitármelo de encima?-

-Jejeje Amigo, que no piensas en compartirlo… por ejemplo, ¿conmigo? - Este unicornio estaba por acercarse de más a Starburst, pero este retrocedió volando, sin borrar su mirada de alerta –Oh vamos, ya se, ¿qué tal si te ofrezco algo a cambio? -

-Esto solo es mío y no pienso compartirlo con nadie- Dijo el pegaso con una mirada de seriedad puso y sus orejas hacia tras, señales claras de que su estado de alerta y molestia aumentaban

-¿No? Ni siquiera porque yo pueda darte lo que sea que me pidas, lo que quieras… lo que sea- Dijo este unicornio encendiendo su largo cuento gris –Yo tengo mucha magia, puedo darte lo que más desees-

-He dicho que no…. ¡No pienso compartirlo! -

-Jaja Baya, baya, pero que pony tan testarudo- Dijo el unicornio más serio

-Vete de aquí, no cambiare mi palabra-

-Jajaja ¿Ni por qué puedo darte algo como esto?- El unicornio gris encendió su cuerno, eh hizo aparecer toda una mesa bien decorada con tales variedades de pasteles, más de 10, cada uno de una fruta diferente –Todos estos pasteles serán tuyos, solo si me compartes la mitad de tu Pay… ¿Qué opinas?- Starburst vio sorprendido todos esos postres, pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio la vuelta.

-No gracias, nunca podría comerme todos esos pasteles yo solo- Renegó Starburst, el unicornio molesto, haciendo desaparecer la mesa ay los pasteles. Starburst esperaba que se rindiera y se fuera, pero, al contrario, intento algo más. El unicornio hizo aparecer un pequeño cofre dorado con incrustaciones de gemas, al abrirlo dentro contenía una gran cantidad de perlas color rosa y azul, Starburst no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido al verlas –Estas perlas son aún más valiosas que las perlas blancas, con esto te harías rico, muy rico Starburst, solo te pido a cambio un pequeño pedazo de tu pay… Y todas estas serán tuyas- El pony misterioso sonrió malicioso, pero el pegaso lo pensó por unos segundos, y al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle este vio al unicornio molesto.

-Puedes quedártelas, yo no las quiero, tan solo quisieras venderlas o cambiarlas se atreverían a cortarme mis alas por ladrón, un pegaso humilde como yo nunca podría conseguir perlas color pastel, aunque me metiera al mar por mi cuenta…- Starburst estaba dispuesto a salir volando, pero el pony raro se le interpuso

-¿A dónde vas amigo?- Starburst ahora poseía un semblante irritado –Aun no has visto algo mejor jeje- Ahora hizo aparecer de un resplandor una carreta hecha de madera y con decoraciones plateadas, a primera vista algo muy hermoso y una herramienta que le serviría de mucho al pegaso –Con esto nunca más tendrías que cargan la leña en tu ya de por si lastimado lomo, sería mucho más fácil y rápido- Starburst vio al carreta, no podía negar que era verdad lo que ese unicornio decía, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza con firmeza.

-No me interesa, aun así, tendría que ser yo el que corte los árboles, y destazar la leña, y jalarla esa pesada carreta a mi casa y vender la leña- Starburst rodeo a su indeseado acompañante otra vez –Deja de insistir, que no pienso compartirte nada- El unicornio se mostró muy molesto por esa actitud, sabía que necesitaba algo mejor para convencerlo, así que decidió hacer algo más grande, volvió a interrumpir el paso de Starburst

-Está bien, ya veo que no eres alguien fácil de convencer jeje- El pegaso levanto una ceja seriamente –Por eso te ofreceré algo mucho mejor Jajaja…- En ese momento el cuerno de este unicornio brillo con intensidad, invoco su magia más poderosa, detrás de él aparecieron dos figuras de lo que parecían ser dos ponys terrestres, se veían en mal estado, algo flacos y desarreglados, pero lo que sorprendió al pegaso cuando los vio de lleno fueron las cadenas que estos tenían en su cuello y patas delanteras

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- Pregunto muy sorprendido e indignado de ver algo así

-Jajaja Estos pequeño pegaso, son dos esclavos, dos ponys terrestre jóvenes y fuertes, que obedecerán a todo lo que les digas, ellos serán los que hagan todo el trabajo por ti jeje… y para que sean solo tuyos y te obedezcan en todo, solo te piso un pedazo muy pequeño de tu pay, ¿Qué dices?- Starburst ahora estaba sorprendido, no podía crees lo que veía, frente a él, dos terrestres que aparentemente eran de su misma o un par de años menor que el, siendo que en Equestria no se había vuelto a ver la esclavitos desde ya hace mas de 3000 años, el pegaso no evito sentir pena por los dos ponys que veía, el estado principalmente –Jajaja Tentador parece, decídete-

-¡por supuesto que no, nunca sería capaz de esclavizar ponys!- El unicornio quedo sorprendido por su tan pronta respuesta, vio al pegaso y se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, Pequeño e ingenuo pegaso, estos no son ponys reales, solo son magia, sin emociones, sin mente propia, pero poseen mucha fuerza y obediencia a su dueño, en pocas palabras, solo son objetos que harán lo que sea que les pidas, incluso hacer todo el trabajo por ti, piénsalo, ganarías mucho más, ya que estos..- El unicornio señalo a los dos terrestres, estos extendieron un par de alas, y además de entre sus melenas sobresalió lentamente un cuerno de unicornio –Serán lo que pidas, mi más alta oferta, los tomas o lo dejas-

Starburst quedo aún más sorprendido, no podía crees algo como eso, ya que, si era verdad todo lo que le dijo, las posibilidades serian infinitas, imagino por un segundo todo el dinero que podría ganar a costa de esas dos masas de energía.

-¿Qué podía hacer?... enserio es tentador un pago así, un intercambio… pero él…- Vio al unicornio, y este poseía una sonrisa un poco retorcida, y sus ojos contraídos siempre -Si esos dos ponys son esclavos hechos con magia no son ponys realmente no podría sentirme mal…- A paso lento se acercó a los dos ponys encadenados, ambos con su mirada completamente vacía, parecían incluso estar muertos, siendo solo marionetas –Si no son ponys reales… - Pero al instante las ideas del pegaos se fueron al piso, al recordar precisamente con quien estaba tratando, estaba cayendo en su juego –No… Claro que no-

-¿Y bien, Starburst?-

-Te daré mi respuesta en una palabra… ¡Nunca! Esos ponys no son reales, solo quieres robarme-

-¿Estás loco? claro que son reales, es magia mucho mas avanzada, son solo esclavos a los que no les duele nada, No puedes rechazarlos- El unicornio tomo a uno de esos ponys y lo golpeo haciendo que callera al suelo y este se levantara como si nada.

-Claro que puedo, yo nunca aceptaría tratar a otros como mulas de carga, incluso si son hechos solo de magia- Este unicornio se estaba quedando sin opciones, hizo desaparecer a los dos ponys con cadenas desvaneciéndose en humo -¡Déjame en paz de una vez, no pienso darte nada de mi Pay!- En ese momento el unicornio misterioso cambio su mirada a una más fría, el pegaso sintió miedo pero aun así no se lo hizo saber al espíritu. El unicornio aumento de tamaño con un semblante asesino, Straburts se cubrió sus ojos esperando cualquier cosa, pero cuando menos se lo espero, despareció en un destello dejándolo solo y con su Pay aun en su alforja.

-Por Celestia, me alegra que se fuera…- En eso Starburst vio detrás de él, donde guardaba su Pay, suspirando aliviado –Mejor me voy a otro lado…-

Sin más que hacer ahí, el pegaso se hecho a volar y se alejó de ese pequeño arrollo, volando lentamente hacia otro lugar para buscar un sitio más tranquilo para descansar y además para disfrutar de su postre.

Una vez alejado lo suficiente llego a un nacimiento de agua, donde comenzaba el pequeño arrollo que estaba siguiendo, era un lugar muy hermoso a primera vista y alado de la cascada donde salía el agua había unas enormes piedras. El pegaso vio la cascada unos segundos y después encontró una piedra que usaría de mesa, saco su paquete de su alforja y lo puso sobre ella, volvió a quedar estático unos segundos, viendo la envoltura del Pay imaginando lo que tenía dentro, imaginando su sabor.

-Creo que ya paso lo peor… al fin poder comerlo…- Pensó, con sus cacos comenzaba a abrir el papel envoltorio.

El momento tan esperado al fin parecía llegar, pero un leve resplandor llamo su atención justo a un lado de la cascada, un resplandor blanco intenso que solo vio de reojo, pero que al voltear quedo con el hocico abierto al ver alado de la cascada la silueta de una pony.

Una unicornio de pelaje blanco puro, melena color rosa claro y ojos color magenta, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa claro, la tela con la que estaba hecho este vestido, a pesar de ser un tanto traslucida, no podía ver bien la Cutie Mark que ella poseía. Podía ver un pequeño bulto en su lomo, que no lograba identificar a la perfección por la distancia a la que ella estaba de él, esta unicornio de ojos color magenta, solo un par de centímetros más alto que Starburst, se mantuvo quieta viéndolo de frente.

Starburst callo hasta el suelo al sentir esa mirada, fija en él, imaginando que ese contacto visual solo podría significar la desaprobación de ella a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Nervioso, sus patas traseras fallaron, cayendo sentado a un lado de su Pay, y bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Starburst…- Menciono la unicornio blanca, con voz muy suave, El pegaso levanto un poco su mirada viendo como su nueva a acompañante inesperada le dirigía la palabra, sin atreverse a interrumpirla solo levanto su mirada para verla –Un gusto poder saludarte Starburst, me sentiría muy satisfecha si compartieras un poco de tu Pay conmigo- Fue lo único que menciono, haciendo que el pegaos la viera por completo, levantándose poco a poco.

-U… Usted Señorita… ¿Usted quiere un pedazo?- Pregunto Starburst, un tanto incrédulo, la unicornio blanca asintió con la cabeza lentamente

-Solo te pido un poco Straburts, si es que tú quieres dármelo- Volvió a hablar ella, viendo la cara de sorpresa y tristeza del pegaso, este lentamente vio el su Pay, aun medio envuelto en el papel pastelero que lo mantenía en buen estado, muy decaído, levanto su mirada a su visitante.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieres que te comparta?- La unicornio bajo su mirada y cerró los ojos,

-Me gustaría ver que me compartas, sería muy satisfactorio- Respondió Ella

-Entonces es solo eso… ¿Verme hacer una buena acción? - pregunto Starburst, la unicornio asintió sin borrar su sonrisa –Pero usted, usted sabe que toda mi vida he sido un pony de bien, no miento, no me atrevería a robar, todo lo que he trabajado y vivido es para mi familia, para mis hijos, desde que me enamore de Green Jewel, ella y mis hijos han sido todo mi mundo…-

-Lo sé perfectamente… por eso he venido aquí a pedirte algo de….-

-No…- Contesto el pegaso rápidamente interrumpiéndola, esta lo vio más seria por esa acción, Starburst no podía negar que se comenzó a sentir nervioso, pero para disimularlo siguió hablando -Si lo sabe… señorita, seguro sabrá que yo nunca he pedido nada para mí solo-

-Lo se…- Respondió Ella –Pero también sé que ese comportamiento…-

-Además… Usted podrá llamarme egoísta, pero… si, lo admito, me porte como un egoísta, pero… esto… este Pay, para ti solo representa que puedo hacer una buena acción, algo que te demuestre que no soy como aparente en estos dos días, pero…- Starburst vio el Pay con ojos de deseo e ilusión –Pero para mí lo es toso, toda el hambre que he tenido desde pequeño, todo el esfuerzo que he realizado para salir adelante, todo lo que he dado y que nunca he recibido… Es todo para mi… todo- La unicornio quedo en silencio, viendo neutra a Starburst, su sonrisa acostumbrada regreso, y asintió con la cabeza sin menciono ni una sola, solo continuo escuchando al pegaso.

-Sabe usted, señorita, que yo nunca he pedido nada que sea para mí solo, todo lo que he pedido o deseado para mi familia y de paso para mí también, pero esta vez es diferente, este día puedo satisfacer toda el hambre de toda mi vida, ver mi único deseo cumplirse… ese deseo… lo que siempre he querido… -Sin voltear a verla, se acercó al Pay y puso su casco sobre el poco le faltaba para que una lagrima callera sobre su mejilla

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Starburst, adelante- Dijo Ella pasivamente, el pegaso bajo sus orejas

-Perdóname Princesa, por favor perdóname… yo no quiero compartir esto contigo no quiero… se que puedes perdonarme si tú quieres… perdonar a este insolente pegaso por solo por querer algo para él solo, por no compartirle a mi familia por hacer sufrir a la pony que amo, perdonarme de ser un completo tonto- Starburst inclino su cabeza tanto que topo con la bolsa y cerro sus ojos unos segundos, sus mismas palabras le llegaron al corazón dejando caer esa uncía lagrima –Sé que lo que hago esta estaría muy mal visto- Pero en eso sus orejas se levantaron, suspiro más calmado y levanto la mirada secando esa lagrima -Pero… si enserio desea que yo te comparta..- Starburst giro su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba su visitante, pero ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido sin que el pegaso se diera cuenta.

Starburst suspiro algo asustado, pensando en que cualquier momento esa unicornio aparecería y se lo llevaría para castigarlo o algo peor, imaginando que su castigo sería terrible por no escucharla, por negarle algo que ella quería o por no darle la razón. Con sus alas cubrió casi toda su cabeza, esperando cualquier cosa, pero nada paso.

-Pero que loco estoy… si no me hizo nada ese fenómeno de cuerno largo… menos Ella-

Starburst no espero ni un segundo en volver a guardar su preciado Pay, alzando el vuelo, guardo su más preciada posesión y se marchó alejándose lo más que podía de ese nacimiento. En su camino paso entre unos enormes y frondosos árboles, aún más grandes que la mansión de la pareja River, Starburst voló entre ellos, de un momento a otro una gran inquietud lo invadió, viendo de reojo esos árboles, imaginando que le caerían encima en cualquier momento.

Pasados unos segundos, logro ver frente a él un pequeño arroyo, del cual se alejó lo más que podía, paranoico, de que, por algún motivo, fuera a quedar ahogado en ese charco. Sin embargo, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, la ansiedad lo invadió, hasta que por fin había llegado al punto más alejado de su casa, los límites del bosque, había llegado a las faldas de unas pequeñas montañas rocosas.

El pegaso se acercó a estas, con cuidado de no quedar debajo de ninguna de las enormes rocas con temor de que una callera sobre él, con cuidado se acercó a las orillas aun lado de un pequeño roble que no era muy grande pero que le propinaba una sombra para descansar.

Starburst en eso aterrizo y se desplomo agotado en el suelo, agitado de volar tan rápido, se tomó un par de minutos para respirar y descansar. Acostado sobre el césped vio las hojas del árbol sobre él, y los pequeños rayos de sol que iluminaban su alrededor. Por un momento recordó a esos dos unicornios visitantes ambos habiendo pedido de su Pay pero negado a ambos.

-De verdad perdóneme Princesa…- Dijo recordando a la unicornio blanca –Vete al tártaro Discord…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar al unicornio gris y sus juegos sucios.

Una vez habiéndose recuperado de la agitación, Starburst se sentó y vio a un lado de del donde su Pay lo había estado esperando, con cuidado acerco sus cascos a su alforja derecha.

-Al fin… al fin poder comer algo…- Pensó lleno de júbilo, de alegría de saber que ya no podría tener más contratiempos, Pero para su mala suerte, unos ruidos se escucharon a un lado, donde un camino se encontraba para subir aún más la pequeña montaña de piedras, a pocos pasos se escuchaba el ruido de cascos acercándose –Pero que… ¿Es enserio?…- pensó tratando de localizar a quien sea que estuviera cerca, trababa de ver a algún pony pero no vio nada, desinteresado y deseando que fuese solo su imaginación, volteo y sacó su Pay de su envoltura, junto con la cantimplora llena de agua y unos cubiertos junto con algunas servilletas que estaban junto al Pay.

El pegaso estaba por enterrar un tenedor en su postre cuando de pronto escucho un tronar más fuerte, esta vez a varios metros detrás de él, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver hacia la dirección de donde vino el sonido, pero solo vio un montón de árboles y vegetación abundante cosa que lo dejo más confundido, con algo de miedo se puso de pie y vio frente hacia esa dirección.

-H…Hola… ¿Quién está ahí?- Starburst no esperaba respuesta de nada, deseando que fuera solo una mala broma a causa de sus propios nervios, pero el corazón del pegaso callo a su estómago al ver en el fondo de todo ese follaje, en un punto algo oscuro, un par de ojos vacíos, de color rojo intenso y para aumentar más sus nervios, de pupila rasgada, semejantes a los ojos de un felino, carentes totalmente de brillo, estos lo veían fijamente –Ah… ahhh… por… Celestia..- Murmuro asustado y palideciendo, observando esos ojos que lo veían con algo de seriedad pero profundamente, cosa que le causaba escalofríos.

 **¿Que les parecio?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buen día a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Y de paso, dar un gran agradecimiento a todos los que siguen este Fic, Muchas Gracias, y también a los que comenta. Disfrútenlo.**

Alarmado, el pegaso regreso el Pay y lo demás a su alforja, y salió volando lejos tratando de huir de ese par de ojos, con sus alas se impulsó hasta darle toda la vuelta a las faldas de la pequeña montaña, sintiendo que ya se había alejado lo suficiente volvió a caer al suelo agotado.

-No… no pude ser posible… porque ahora… ¿por qué? - Pensaba el pegaso muy angustiado y asustado, esos ojos rojos, no le causaban mucha confianza.

Dos minutos pasaron, el pegaso apenas y comenzaba a relajarse cuando de pronto justo a tres metros a un lado de él, entre las sombras de una robusto volvieron a aparecerse los dos ojos rojos rasgados.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Con ese grito Starburst volvió a volar despavorido para escapar, no rodeo más la montaña, ahora comenzó a subir en ella, llegando a un lugar algo empinado donde se sentó en un árbol –Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…. ¡AHHH ¿QUE PASA?!- Justo cuando estaba por terminar su frase sintió un leve temblor, al verse mejor, logro darse cuenta que el árbol en el que estaba comenzó a ladease demasiado hacia el borde de la montaña, parecía estar por caerse, el pegaso noto eso a tiempo y salió volando de debajo de las ramas evitando así lastimarse y llevarse su Pay consigo llegando incluso a golpearse con algo duro. Sin muchos aminos, levanto su cabeza, estaba justo a un lado de una gran roca.

Starburst salió ileso de ese árbol, pero ahora estaba más asustado, temiendo a todo a su alrededor, imaginando que de hecho cualquier cosa podría causarle daño de alguna forma.

Velozmente voló a lo más alto de la montaña, encontrando un pequeño plano a un lado de una cueva algo oscura y profunda, el pegaso vio dentro de esta cueva, sin encontrar nada se recargo a una de las paredes, suspiro más relajado, a paso lento salió donde la luz del sol y vio el cielo.

-Sera que mi destino si será morirme de hambre… de hambre, a tan poco de poder comer lo que tanto he querido…- Murmuro viendo al cielo, al bosque que veía desde lo alto de esa montaña, ver detrás de el para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en esa cueva, o a su alrededor, percatándose que de hecho había quedado solo y en silencio.

-Tal vez al fin podré comerme mi Pay…- Murmuro emocionado, diviso a su alrededor, debajo de una sombra un pequeño tronco de gran tamaño. Con mucho entusiasmo, saco nuevo el Pay, los cubiertos, unas servilletas y una cantimplora llena de agua, con delicadeza acomodo el Pay en el centro de todo y lo vio con estrellas en sus ojos y casi dejando caer sus babas en sus cascos delanteros de tan solo imaginar el sabor.

Sin embargo, el trance de emociones en el que se sumergió no duro mucho, como en el fondo y muy renegadamente esperaba, los ruidos de unos cascos acercándose se escucharon otra vez, acercándose a paso lento.

Starburst volteo muy preocupado hacia la dirección de los ruidos solo para encontrarse a esa sombra en forma de unicornio que lo estaba siguiendo, lo más extraño fue ver que esta vez salía de la sombra que se generaba en el fondo de la cueva.

Poco a poco el sonido de cascos chocar contra las piedras fue avanzando, cuatro cascos se escucharon entre las paredes de roca de la cueva, de entre la oscuridad fue saliendo una figura equina alta, una unicornio del mismo tamaño de la princesa Cadence, una capucha color negra la cubría totalmente a excepción de su cuerno largo y color azul marino opaco. Y como Starburst esperaba, su rostro estaba en completa oscuridad, pero al abrir sus ojos, confirmo que, de hecho, era ella, la unicornio de ojos rasgados de color rojo intenso, carentes de brillo.

Fue lo único que Starburst logro reconocer de esa unicornio, no podía ver más de ella, y sus cascos comtamente desnudos al contacto del suelo causaban ese sonido.

Starburst vio a lo que creía era una unicornio de pelaje oscuro con miedo, su sola presencia le causaba cierto temor e inquietud, no podía saber que era, pero algo estaba mal con ella.

La unicornio azul avanzo hasta salir por completo de la oscuridad dejando que el pegaso que de hecho notara la capucha negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo en su totalidad, incluida su cola.

Sin poder moverse observo a la unicornio acercarse hasta quedar frente a él, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, sin embargo de un segundo a otro la unicornio vio hacia el Pay que estaba a un metro de Starburst, el pegaso volteo igualmente más que sorprendido, estaba perturbado, vio el Pay y después a la yegua, esperando cualquier cosa, más precisamente una acción.

-No… esto no puede ser cierto, Acaso… acaso todo esto, me quiere dar a entender que mi destino realmente era morir con hambre, ¿Es eso acaso? ¿No podre al menos darme este último placer? - Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente del pegaso amarillo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la su visitante

-Starburst…- Dijo Ella sacándole el aliento al pegaso

-Hay no… conoce mi nombre…- Pensó Starburst con el corazón en el estomago

-Claro que se tu nombre pequeño pony- Starburst solo se sorprendió por esas palabras –Solo quiero pedirte un poco de caridad, O mejor dicho, un poco de tu Pay, sabes a mí me gustan mucho las cosas dulces- Dijo Ella pasando de ver el Pay a ver a los ojos de Starburst, y este al sentir la mirada otra vez, bajo su cabeza.

Escuchar la voz un tanto fría de Ella le hizo imaginar lo peor, siendo que ya sabía que contestar, imagino la peor de las escenas.

-Ya sabía yo que algo así… era mucho pedir…- Murmuro deprimido, pero justo en ese momento sus orejas se levantaron más animado, pensando, intercambio miradas con Ella, esta algo seria levanto un poco la cabeza, Starburst sonrió –Claro que voy a compartirlo contigo- Starburst fue donde el Pay algo apresurado y tomo un cuchillo que había en el saco –Te voy a compartir, exactamente la mitad…-

Haciendo uso de leste y de sus alas para guiarse, Starburst partió con mucho cuidado el Pay exactamente por la mitad, cuando termino de cortarlo se sentó frente al tronco que usaba de mesa y puso el cuchillo a un lado para ver a su visitante.

-Tome la mitad que usted quiera, señorita…- Dijo el pegaso amarillo usando la voz más respetuosa que logró hacer, justo en ese momento la yegua unicornio se acercó y aun de pie, tomo con su magia de color rojo, una de las dos mitades, ya con su mitad esta se sentó igualmente en el suelo.

Starburst vio con una sonrisa como Ella comía a mordidas su parte de Pay, e igualmente se centró en su mitad, sin usar cubiertos ni nada arremetió contra el Pay a mordidas para comerlo.

De un momento de contacto visual muy tenso, pasaron a comer juntos cada uno con su mitad de Pay, la unicornio azul y el pegaso amarillo comían sin preocupaciones y sin prisas. Nada parecía salir mal para Starburst, al fin logrando saborear después de una larga mañana de vuelo, el maravilloso sabor dulce de su postre, saboreando lo que tanto imaginaba, el sabor de las manzanas Zap en sincronía con la deliciosa consistencia de un Pay bien horneado.

Poco a poco la mitad de cada uno se fue terminando, dejando nada más que un rastro de migajas a los alrededores. Starburst y la unicornio reflejaban una satisfacción por igual, Starburst veía al cielo sintiendo una gran felicidad, pero ese pequeño momento termino muy pronto al sentir el silencio y la mirada de Ella, clavándose en él por tercera vez.

Starburst bajo su mirada y vio los penetrantes ojos rojos de Ella, pero ahora mostrándose más calmos y compasivos que la primera vez que la vio, como si enserio estuviera satisfecha con una mitad de Pay.

Pero para sorpresa del pegaso, la unicornio comenzó a sonreír, hasta que su pequeña y minúscula sonrisa se convirtió en una estruendosa risa. A pesar de la repentina sorpresa Starburst no sintió ningún tipo de miedo, pero si un poco de inquietud.

-¿Se está… Riendo de mí?- Pregunto Starburst confundido, la unicornio azul se rio un poco más, hasta lograr serenarse y ver al pegaso más tranquila.

-No, claro que no, no podría reírme del primer pony que acepta compartirme de sus alimentos, me siento satisfecha, este Pay…- Por un momento vio las pocas migajas que Starburst había dejado en su tronco –Puedo asegurar que es uno de los mejores que he probado en toda mi larga vida- Al decir esa última palaba los ojos rojos de Ella parecieron retomar ese brillo brevemente, Starburst apenas noto eso pero no menciono palabra alguna –Sin duda la pony que lo preparo debe ser una artista- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si… jeje… una artista, concuerdo estaba delicioso, el verdadero paraíso en mi boca- Menciono el pegaso al principio algo nervioso, pero al final dándole la razón a Ella. Sin embargo no pudo evitar volver a ver la capucha negra de esa unicornio, sumado a sus ojos rojos completamente vacíos, despertaban una vez más ese sentimiento de angustia y miedo que sintió a primera vez que vio sus ojos entre la vegetación hace ya media hora –Bueno yo… señorita…- Su nerviosismo lo traicionaba, apenas modulando palabra y media, Starburst suspiro para calmarse –Si no es mucho atrevimiento, me gustaría saber… eh… ¿Cuál es su… nombre?-

Término de preguntar logrando esconder lo nervioso que se sintió al decir eso último, sus orejas cayeron un segundo, pero las volvió a alzar al ver que la pony encapuchada se puso un poco más seria.

-Mi nombre… ¿Deseas saberlo? Pequeño Pony- Menciono Ella sin cambiar su semblante

-Pues… si… claro si no es mucha molestia… pero… si quiere no conteste- Menciono casi al estilo Fluttershy, desviando un poco su mirada y bajando su cabeza. Justo en ese momento y para calmar sus nervios Starburst saco del saco que llevaba su cantimplora llena de agua, sacando además un vaso de madera que lleno de agua y ofreció a la pony que lo acompañaba, vaso que fue levitando con magia color roja.

-Antes de eso, puede notar que tu pregunta, no es lo que realmente te inquita, ni mi respuesta-

-Pues… sí, es cierto, no podría mentirle- Contesto algo apenado el pegaso amarillo desviando aún más su mirada, la pony encapuchada tomó en su totalidad en agua que se le había dado, y Starburst también bebió directamente de su cantimplora, suspirando después de beber el agua.

-Veo que me estas siendo honesto, Pequeño pony, Pero por desgracia no puedo decirte mi nombre- Contesto la unicornio en un tono de voz tranquilo pero a la vez imponente y firme, Starburst no reacciono de ninguna forma viéndola neutro -¿En qué piensas?-

-Bueno… no es por ofender ni nada por el estilo, pero… yo nunca la había visto antes por estos lugares…- En eso vio de reojo toda la capucha de la unicornio, por un segundo vio directamente los ojos de Ella, pero estos volvieron a brillar cosa que lo hizo voltear al instante –Y ah… bueno…-

-Te preguntas que hago por aquí, ocultando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, ocultando mi nombre y además en la cima de una montaña en medio del bosque-

-Pues sí, bueno no… ahhhh digo, es… son sus ahhhh…- No podía formular bien las palabras por miedo a ofenderla, pero la unicornio azul lo interrumpió

-Por mis ojos rojos cierto- Contesto con más calma, Starburst sintió una gran incomodidad, pero ya no tenía escapatoria de ese tema –Mis ojos que son únicamente comparables con los de los Bat ponys, pero que, a la vez, parecen como si guardaran pura maldad en sus corazones, idea errónea-

-Si, exacto… eh… nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con ese color tan… peculiar, ¿acaso es usted familiar del Rey som?...- Starburst se tapio su hocico al escuchar lo que estaba por preguntar, cosa que si la respuesta era un sí, estaría en muchos más problemas de los que se imaginaba, con temor vio a la unicornio, pero Ella no tardo en reír un poco más, y un momento después se enderezo para contestarle.

-Te equivocas, pequeño pony, mis padres murieron hace muchos años- Dijo Ella algo más seria -No tengo ningún título de importante, y las princesas no saben que estoy aquí, por ahora, una vez lo sepan tendré que irme, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por eso me muevo contantemente, en cada uno de mis movimientos encuentro ponys, pero la mayoría me temen y huyen de mí, ya hace meces que no como nada, tenía hambre y tu…- Dijo poniéndose de pie, asustando un poco al pegaso –Tu, me ofreciste de tu Pay… pero puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué al espíritu del caos no?- Al escuchar eso el pegaso abrió los ojos como platos, pero al instante se formó una mirada de molestia y vio hacia otro lado.

-Discord, claro que no, nadie mejor que el rey del caos para estafar a mas ponys- Starburst función el ceño al recordar a ese unicornio de cuerno muy largo –Tan solo le hibuero dado un poco y me habría robado todo, dejándome igual que antes, sus intenciones de estafa eran más que claras, ofreciéndome cosas que después de esfumarían o me traerían más problemas que soluciones, además de ofrecerme algo por lo que podrían cortarme mis alas-

-Esclavitud verdad, te ofreció dos esclavos- Mencionó Ella

-Si, pero no eran ponys reales, rechacé todas sus ofertas, si sobre todo no fui capaz de compartirle a mi familia, a mi esposa y a mis 5 hijos, El creyó que un tesoro o una carreta o dos esclavos podrían más que el gusto de ver a mi familia feliz de comer conmigo, estaba muy equivocado, me negué a sus estafas sin dudarlo y al final huyo molesto- mencionó Starburst sin vela a Ella a los ojos

-Ya veo… y fue una buena decisión, pero… ya sabes- En un segundo el semblante de Ella cambio a uno más frio –A la segunda que te pidió de tu Pay, y una vez sabiendo quien era, ¿por que a ella no?- Starburst suspiro más clamado, cerro su ojos y recordó a la unicornio blanca que se encontró recordando así también lo que dijo, sonriendo contesto.

-Porque ella ya es la dueña y gobernante de toda Equestria, la verdad no quería de este Pay, ella pude comer de todos los pasteles que se le plazcan con solo chocar sus cascos, solo le importaba verme hacer una buena acción, y sentir arrepentimiento… y verme regresar con mi familia- Murmuró esto último en voz muy baja, la unicornio encapuchada rio en su mente, imaginando esa escena, solo para acercarse aún más al pegaso quedando tan cerca que Starburst sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su lomo y volteo a verla rápidamente

-Comprendo bien Starburst, Y ahora sabiendo todo esto, me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué a mí sí? Y no solo eso, sino darme la mitad de tu Pay, ¿hubo alguna razón por la que me compartieras sin dudarlo? - Pregunto son una sonrisa demasiado pequeña casi imperceptible, Starburst cambio su semblante a uno más serio y se enderezo para hablar, podía sentir con claridad la mirada sobre él, esos ojos lo paralizaban

-Por qué… tu apariencia y la forma en la que te aprecie, deduje una sola cosa…- Starburst desvió la mirada al envoltorio de pastelería donde estaba su Pay –Si lo que creo de ti es cierto, entonces estuve en lo correcto al pensar que ya no tenía tiempo de nada, eso es lo que pasa cuando apareces, ya no hay nada que hacer ni que decir, imagine que ya no tendría nada de tiempo ni siquiera para probar el Pay que es lo único que más deseaba… así que pensé… si te comparto la mitad comeríamos al mismo tiempo… y podría darme este último placer- Concluyo Starburst viendo a la yegua unicornio algo neutro, esperado más que nada su reacción, cerro sus ojos para esperar.

Starburst esperaba más que nada una respuesta negativa. Pero para su mayor sorpresa, lo que escucho fue una risa más estruendosa que la primera, que lo hizo abrir sus ojos atónito viendo a la unicornio de ojos rojos reírse frente a él.

-Jajaja Entonces Starburst, ¿Solo fue por eso? – Pregunto Ella, el pegaso se tensó, pensó en mentirle, pero ya estaba dicho así que asintió resignado esperando lo que sea de ella -Si… Estabas en lo correcto, Starburst… y de hecho si tengo un título no oficial, imagino que ya sabes a que me refiero, pequeño pony- Y para comprobar su punto la unicornio vio a un lado de ella, a la distancia unas flores se fueron secando hasta quedar completamente tiesas.

-Pues…- El pegaso tartamudeo, imaginando lo que seguía –Si ha de venir por mi…- Starburst se levantó y se postro cerca de Ella –Estoy listo…- Menciono en voz baja –Parece que mi destino no era morir de hambre… si no… satisfecho…- El pegaso cerro sus ojos esperando que Ella actuara, que su muerte al fin llegara como suponía era su destino, pero en vez de eso una risa más tranquila y breve se escuchó, lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos

-Jejeje ¿Acaso piensas que he venido a llevarte?- Pregunto Ella seriamente

-Ehhh, pues… ¿No?- Presunto incrédulo el pegaso asemejándose a un potrillo al cual le habían negado un castigo después de haber hecho una travesura.

-Jajaja… Starburst, claro que no, aun no llega tu hora, solo fue casualidad, fue un gran placer haberte encontrado- Menciono Ella rodeando al pegaso lentamente

-¿Enserio? Señorita…-

-Si, mi pequeño pony, estaba hambrienta desde hace meces, pero yo no puedo morir, Muchos me temen, otros me ignoran y otros fingen que no existo y que nunca me conocerán, solo recibo rechazo de quien me ve llegar, pero hoy, tú me has compartido de tu Pay, me has hecho un poco de compañía, contestaste mis dudas y además, me has hecho reír un poco… Tan fácilmente- Dijo la unicornio dejando al pegaso callado –Algo que solo mis padres podían lograr, y mi hermana a duras penas alcanzar- Starburst estaba confundido por lo que escuchaba, pero ya no consideraba prudente preguntar más siendo cosas muy personales

-¿Entonces? Creo que hice algo bien… por así decirlo-

-Si, Levántate Starburst, por lo que has hecho hoy por mí, algo grande, y pienso pagarte- Dijo Ella, justo en ese momento algo hizo clic en Starburst

-¿Pagar?... disculpe señora, pero no es necesario que me pague…- Menciono el pegaso algo exaltado

Pero Ella lo ignoro, avanzo lejos de él, dejando al pegaso en el suelo, donde él se levantó poco a poco y viendo detrás de sí para ver a donde iba la unicornio encapuchada, esta se acercaba a una grieta entre las rocas de la montaña, acto seguido Ella hizo brillar su cuerno en magia color rojo y de entre las piedras hizo un leve temblor y un movimiento, la magia de Ella hizo surgir de esas piedras una grieta de donde hizo brotar una pequeña caída de agua.

-¿Un nacimiento?- Pensó el pegaso atónito, nunca en su vida había visto tal demostración de magia

-Esta es mi paga Starburst- al decir eso, Ella hizo aparecer un frasco de cristal color azul cielo, que uso de recipiente para guardar un poco de esa agua que brotaba de entre las piedras, una vez lleno el frasco el agua dejó de brotar, Ella sostuvo el frasco con su magia la acerco a Starburst, el pegaso estaba por tomar el frasco en sus cascos pero Ella lo retiro de su alcance para hablarle

-¿Es agua?- Pregunto Starburst viendo el frasco

-No solo eso pequeño pony, esta agua es mi paga, esta agua es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, siempre y cuando yo no tenga algún impedimento- Esas últimas palabras, dichas de forma tan fría causaron en él un frio recorrer toda su espina

-Al parecer… mi deducción estaba en lo cierto, señorita- Contesto Starburst

-Exacto- La unicornio encapuchada levito el frasco hasta el pegaso, entregándolo en sus cascos siendo sujetado por Starburst, este lo vio más a detalle, un frasco de tamaño mediano, de color entre azul y violeta claro que deslumbraba contra el sol del día, al moverlo un poco el agua se hizo notar en su interior –Recuerdas muy bien estas palabras Starburst, Esta agua es mi paga máxima a la ayuda que me has dado hoy, una pequeña caridad que yo recompenso con algo invaluable, la posibilidad de salvar una vida, de mi-

-¿Quiere decir que… podre sanar a todo pony enfermo que visite?...- Pregunto Starburst algo inseguro, aun mas sin poder dejar de ver el agua, a simple vista más ordinaria que la de cualquier rio que encontrara

-Así es pequeño pony, si tu visitas a un pony enfermo, o cualquier criatura con malestar, me veras siempre a un lado de él, si yo avanzo a los pies de esa criatura, podrás curarla, con una sola gota de esta agua bastara y será más que suficiente para regresarle su salud…- Starburst quedó pensativo, viendo el agua y después los ojos rojos de la unicornio, pero esta vez noto algo raro, sus ojos brillaban un poco –Pero escucha con atención lo que te diré ahora, si yo voy a los pies del enfermo, podrás curarlo, pero si me ves ir a la cabeza, no intentes nada, pues ese pony o cualquier criatura, morirá-

-¿Que?... Espera, no se suponía que curaría cualquier enfermedad-

-No Starburst, no se necesita estar enfermo para morir, accidentes y homicidios suceden a diario en equestria, aunque muchos nunca se enteren de ellos, ponys y más criaturas mueren sin la necesidad de estar enfermos, pero a tus pacientes solo yo decidiré si llevármelos o no, siempre y cuando no tenga impedimento, podrás ayudarlo-

Starburst no despego ni un solo segundo su mirada de la de ella, los ojos rojos dejaron de brillar, y comenzó a dar pasos para alejarse del pegaso que aún seguía algo pensativo sentado en el suelo con el frasco de agua en sus cascos, Ella comenzaba a alejarse, pero la detuvo casi al instante.

-Espera…- Una vez que la unicornio encapuchada se detuvo, y giro su cabeza para ver a Starburst, logro ver las dudas que este aun tenia –Yo, es que aun… ehh..-

-Ya veo, ¿no crees en mis palabras cierto? - Pregunto muy seria

-Yo… pues…- Pero fue interrumpido por una risa, más que amistosa sonaba más macabra que antes

-Está bien, yo hare que hoy mismo creas en esto que te he dado, el don de curar, ¿que no es lo que todo pony desearía? - Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta –Hoy mismo regresando a tu casa, tendrás tu primer enfermo-

-¿Que?... Espera… No, no creo estar listo ¿Qué se supone que haga con esta agua exactamente?- Dijo Starburst emprendiendo el vuelo, con el frasco en sus manos voló hasta quedar frente a la unicornio

-Recuerda solo una gota es más que suficiente-

-Pero… porque yo… Aun si te ayude, es… es demasiado…-

-Starburst, es tuyo ahora, tu sabrás darle un buen uso, confió en ello, tu sabrás que hacer en su debido momento- Lentamente el pegaso descendió hasta quedar de nuevo sentado en el césped de ese lugar –Tal vez nos volveremos a ver pequeño pony, pero es poco probable que hablemos entre nosotros, hasta digno del título de amigo que te he dado, por primera vez, a un pony, y recuerda Starburst, recuerda muy bien estas palabras, Si me ves a los pies de tu paciente, con una gota le darás la salud, pero si me ves en la cabecera, tienes prohibido tratar siquiera de ayudarlo, pues esa vida me pertenece- Las palabras de la unicornio fueron tan frías que Starburst no logro reprimir bajar sus orejas atemorizado, al mismo tiempo de que la unicornio hablaba, retrocedía hacia lo oscuro de la cueva solo para al final desaparecer en las sombras.

Starburst quedo quieto por varios minutos, con el frasco de agua en sus cascos, contemplando el fondo de la cueva atentamente, como si en cualquier momento esa entidad encapuchada fuera a regresar para acabar con su vida, cosa que nunca paso, para su suerte, o para mala suerte, ya no estaba, debía seguir con su día.

-Bueno…- Murmuro, bajando su mirada para ver su "Paga" por unos segundos, suspirando se puso de pie y extendió sus alas –Hoy… no estoy seguro si fue un buen día, pero debo regresar a casa- A paso moderado regreso al tronco donde había devorado su mitad del Pay, y apresuradamente comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en sus alforjas, una vez guardado todo, incluyendo ese frasco, se dispuso a regresar a su cabaña.

Mientras volaba, pasaba por lo alto a un lado del pequeño rio donde se había encontrado a la unicornio blanca, la unicornio blanca la vio pasar, reduciéndose a neblina roja que se alejó de ese sitio. Minutos después Starburst paso por un lado del árbol caído, donde se había encontrado a ese unicornio gris de cuerno largo, una vez alejado, la silueta de ese mismo unicornio igualmente se convirtió en neblina roja, que se fue a toda velocidad del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el bullicio en una parte alejada del pueblo se generaba cada vez más fuerte, la tensión se sentía en el aire y los sollozos de una yegua se escuchaban por todos lados.

Justo en la cabaña de Starburst y Green Jewel, esta última lloraba con un pequeño cuerpo de un color verde un poco mas claro que el suyo, entre sus cascos, su única hija unicornio, una de las más pequeña, yacía sin moverse junto a su madre, con sus ojitos cerrados, su cuerpo tan débil que no podía moverse y su reparación muy agitada, sin contar la fuerte fiebre que esta presentaba y para colmo, dos pequeños puntos en su casco delantero derecho que sangraban, la pequeña unicornio apenas si estaba inconsciente junto a su madre.

-¡Resiste… Un medico por favor! ¡Mi hija esta muriendo por favor ayuda!- Comenzó a gritar Green Jewel desesperada, detrás de ella sus 4 hijos restantes veían asustados como su hermana agonizaba y hacia muecas del dolor, y como su madre intentaba usar su magia para cargar a su hija pero no lo lograba –Alguien por favor ayuda… Por favor…-

-Mama…- Murmuro la unicornio abriendo sus ojos –Mami…- Murmuro para sorpresa de Green, aún estaba viva, con delicadeza abrazo su pequeño cuerpo al mismo tiempo que más ponys se acercaban a ver tal escena y los hermanos de la pequeña iban con ella preocupados –Mami… tengo frio…- Murmuro Flower con una voz tan débil, que apenas fue escuchada por su madre

-No temas, hija por favor resiste… te… te vas a poner bien…- Sus hijos no podían evitar asustarse por la situación, era la primera vez que veían a su madre en ese estado, mientras que su hermana ahogaba gritos de dolor –No… Resiste, casi llega el medico…-

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Green encendió su cuerno y cubrió el cuerpo de su hija, sus hijos notaban el esfuerzo que esta realizaba, trataron de ayudarla, mientras que los demás ponys presentes solo miraban la escena con mucha pena.

-Deberían decirle que se detenga, la niña no tiene salvación… ¡AUCH!- Un pony había hablado, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza basto para callarlo de parte de una yegua que estaba a un lado de el

-Cállate baboso-

-Más respeto a una madre que perderá a su hija, es toda una tragedia estará inconsolable por semanas-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?-

-La pequeña fue mordida por una serpiente, fui testigo de eso, la pequeña corría directo al bosque y nunca noto al animal, traté de detenerla, pero no me escuchaba parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada por algo, para cuando llegue ya era tarde, ella había pisado a la serpiente y fue mordida…-

-Pobre madre…- Murmuro otro pony que estaba entre la multitud –Es una pena, era tan joven esa niña-

-Siquiera el medico llegara pronto-

-Cállate, ni Green ni el medico se encontrarán pronto, no tardara esa pequeña en partir de este mundo-

Los murmuras de los ponys se hacían presentes en todos lados, un pegaso mancho llego donde Green

-Señora el medico ya viene en camino, estará aquí pronto…- Pero Green no escuchaba lo que le decían, esta aun realizaba grandes esfuerzos para llevarse a su hija lo ante posible con es médico. Cargo a su hija con su magia, pero al dar unos pasos vio cómo su Flower cerro sus ojos y respiraba con más dificultad es cuando se desconectó de todo su alrededor, abrazado a su pequeña

-No… hija no mueras… por favor resiste ya viene la ayuda por favor no te mueras…- Murmuraba abrazando a su hija como si en cualquier momento un extraño quisiera robarla de sus cascos, el pegaso quedo callado, vio a los demás hijos de Green Jewel y los invito con su casco a alejarse un momento de la unicornio verde, los cuatro pequeños retrocedieron, los dos más pequeños abrazados de los más grandes, siendo el mayor el que más comprendía la situación, trataba de no dejar salir sus lagrimas.

-Mami… ¿está bien? - Pregunto Little Sun a su hermano mayor, este no hacía más que ver a su madre sostener el cuerpo casi sin vida de su hermana unicornio, en cierto momento vio los ojos de su hermanita pegaso, por más que él quisiera contestar que estaba bien, sabía que no lo estaba, ni lo estaría –¿Por qué llora?… ¿por que Flower está dormida?…-

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera el pegaso adulto que estaba a un lado de ellos quiso responder a la inocencia de la pequeña. Mientras que Green abrazaba a su hija, los demás ponys bajaban de a poco la cabeza y quedaban callados, a tal punto que solo los sollozos de Green Jewel se escuchaban. Green vio a su pequeña una vez más, esperando que fuese solo un mal sueño lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Pero no lo era, podía sentir como la vida de unos de sus retoños se extinguía frente a ella.

-Por favor… no te vayas…- Green dejo salir toda su frustración, pero un repentino grito la saco casi en su totalidad de sus pensamientos

-Es papa… ¡Papa!...- Grito la pequeña pegaso, Sea, señalando una silueta de un pegaso volando entre los árboles, aun estando a una distancia algo lejana esta pudo notar la característica silueta de la melena de su padre y además de eso, reconocer las herramientas que este cargaba consigo siempre. La pequeña voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta con Starburst y lo abrazo escondiendo su mirada entre el plumaje amarillo

-¿Sea? … ¿qué tienes hija?- Starburst descendió al suelo y se sentó para poder abrazarla y poner más atención a su pequeña, esta levanto la mirada con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus inocentes ojitos -¿Qué paso?-

-Mami…- Con su casco limpio algunas de sus lágrimas y respiró para poder hablar más claro –esta llorando, con Flower en sus cascos... parece que está dormida y… no despierta…- Decía la pequeña Sea entre sollozos, los cuales causaron en Starburst una gran preocupación

A su mente llegaron las palabras que le había dicho esa unicornio encapuchada, palabras que al ser vinculadas con lo que pequeña Sea le acababa de decir, hicieron que una alarma se encendiera en su cabeza.

-Mi… mi pequeña…- Vio a la dirección donde estaba su cabaña, de entre la multitud, muy cerca de la entrada del bosque estaba la yegua que amaba, la madre de sus 5 hijos con una pequeña unicornio entre sus cascos –No… Flower - Sin perder más tiempo Starburst llego donde su esposa, lo primero que noto fue a su segunda hija más pequeña respirando con mucha dificultad, y con su casco delantero comenzando a ponerse morado por el veneno.

-Star… Starburst…- Murmuro Green al ver la sombra de su amado pegaso cubrirlas a ambas -Starburst… lo siento no la vi, no la cuide… fui una mala madre…-

-Claro que no… no digas eso…- Starburst vio a su esposa, sus ojos enrojecidos y el tono de su voz dejaron más ansioso que antes, como si de una letanía se tratarse, vio de reojo las alforjas que llevaba en su lomo, noto en el mismo el frasco con el agua –Ven conmigo, vamos a la casa- Exclamo alzando el vuelo pero esperando a su esposa

-El medico… casi llega… y el salvara a mi pequeña...- Murmuro en tono monótono, casi apagado, como si ella misma se resignara a que su pequeña morir en sus cascos

-No mi vida, no va a morir… vamos adentro, vamos a la casa...- Starburst aterrizo a un lado de su esposa, y abrazo a ambos con su casco –Vamos amor, yo sé cómo salvarla-

-No… esta envenenada… mi niña…-

-Vamos Green, yo sé cómo salvarla- Con un leve empujón a su hombro Green levanto su mirada, vio los ojos verdes de su esposo, este volvió a volar –¡Vamos! - A gran velocidad llego a su cabaña, y abrió la puerta de una patada, detrás de este Green ingreso directo al cuarto dejando a su pequeña en la cama

-¿Dónde está el medico?- Pregunto Green Jewel desesperada saliendo a la puerta derrumbada de su casa, todos los ponys que estaban ahí de metiches se vieron entre sí, unos cuantos se fueron acechando donde la unicornio verde peor en eso se escuchó como una puerta se cerró de golpe –Que… ¡Starburst!... ¡Abre la puerta! ¡HABRE LA PUERTA STAR!- Green corrió casi al instante que escucho ese portazo, comenzó a golpear la puerta como un intento desesperado de abrirla, cuando trato de usar su magia esta aun así no se movió -¡Starburst ¿Qué crees que haces?!... ¡Déjame entrar!…-

Pero el pegaso no respondió, dentro del cuarto, su mirada se volvió fría, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde yacía su pequeña apenas respirando, con su hocico la cubrió con una manta hasta su cuello.

-Ahora si… si es verdad todo lo que me dijiste…- De su alforja saco el frasco con el agua y lo puso a un lado de la cama –Aparécete- Pero nada pasó, el pegaso vio a su alrededor, el cuarto donde dormía toda su familia completamente vacío a excepción de él y la pequeña moribunda, no paso más de un segundo para que Starburst comenzara a desesperarse, giro todo su cuerpo y golpeo lo primero que encontró que fue un espejo, este se rompió, cayendo un montón de cristales al suelo, Starburst estaba por pisar esos cristales con rabia, pero una risa lo interrumpió, sus ojos se abrieron y al voltear ahí estaba, la unicornio encapuchada, su cuerpo era traslucido, y sus ojos rojos lo veían fijamente –Tu… estas…-

La unicornio encapuchada había parecido en su cuarto, en el fondo no podía creerlo aún, Starburst vio que de hecho ella estaba a un lado de la cama, sin estar ni en la cabecera o a los pies de su hija.

-Que… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...- Pregunto alarmado, pensando en que no podría hacer nada por su retoño, pero de un momento a otro, el sentimiento de alivio remplazo al de angustia, al ver como la unicornio caminaba para quedar a los pies de la pequeña –Si… si…-

Sin perder tiempo, Starburst tomo en sus cascos el frasco y lo abrió, con su casco izquierdo levanto la cabeza de su hija y le dio a beber un gran sorbo de agua. Una vez hecho eso, La unicornio de ojos rojos desapareció al instante de la vista del pegaso. Cuando Starburst volteo su amiga de ojos rasgados ya no estaba.

-Esto…- Vio a su pequeña aun dómida, poco a poco la pequeña comenzaba a respirar con normalidad, en eso también vio el frasco esperando algo mas –¿Flower?…- murmuró, dejando a un lado el frasco y abrazando a su pequeña con ambas alas y cascos, aun no despertaba –No... no puede ser… como…-

-¡Starburst!..- Junto con el grito de la madre, la puerta fue abierta de un golpe, ahora está también estaba rota gracias a la unicornio verde que entro furiosa, pero al ver la escena que se generaba en se cuarto no tuvo otra que calmarse a sí misma, su marido Starburst estaba aferrada a su pequeña hija, su única hija unicornio aun no habría sus ojos, Green se acercó a ambos lentamente, con lagrimas puso su casco en el hombro de Starburst.

-Déjamela…- Pidió en un tono muy depresivo, Starburst quería negarse, pero no pudo, con su hija entre la manta blanca de su cama la paso a los cascos de su madre, mientras que desde la puerta los cuatro hermanos veían a sus padres con lágrimas en sus ojos –Nunca podremos olvidarla… Mi niña…-

Starburst sitio como su corazón colapsaba ante esas palabras, en su mente no cabían mas que insultos para esa pony encapuchada que se había encontrado.

-Entonces me mintió… maldita, fui un tonto, no debí aceptar ese regalo- Pensó Starburst cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de levantarse, pero la voz de su esposa lo detuvo

-Cariño…- Murmuro Green algo sorprendida, Starburst regreso donde su esposa y vio que la sabana que abrigaba a la pequeña unicornio ya no estaba, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue ver que el casco que fue mordido estaba intacto, Green vio a su esposo muy incrédula, para luego ver a su hija, al ponerle más atención noto que esta respiraba normalmente

-Hija… Flower- Green acaricio con mucha suavidad la mejilla de la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que Starburst y sus demás hijos también se acercaban curiosos –Despierta pequeña, por favor despierta- En una combinación de esperanza y angustia, la voz de Green parecía más suplicante que alegre, parecía que sus llamados eran en vano, pero una sonrisa apareció en ella al ver que su hija abrió los ojos lentamente –Si, eso es mi pequeña, despierta-

Starburst no evito contagiarse de esa misma sonrisa, viendo como su pequeña reaccionaba a las palabras de Green, esta abrió por completo sus ojos para verse rodeada por sus padres y sus hermanos.

-¿Mami?... ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con su característica voz inocente, pero en respuesta obtuvo un abraso de su madre que sonreía y soltaba lagrimas a mas no poder -¿Mami? ¿Qué me paso? -

-No… nada, no pasó nada- Decía sin borrar su sonrisa, abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña le regalo un gran beso en su nariz –Estas bien, solo eso importa- Aun sonriendo, y estando consiente de que su hija no murió, no podía dejar de llorar, entre los besos de Green sus demás hijos corrieron con ella, pero Starburst, por su parte, veía todo en estado de Shock, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, solo haciéndose a la idea de que su hija no moriría, gracias a…

-¿Esto es real entonces?...- Vio de reojo el frasco con el agua milagrosa, aun abierto, Starburst fue a cerrarlo y esconderlo debajo de la cama, cuando regreso su atención a su familia, su pequeña hija unicornio se puso de pie por si sola, sin ningún rastro de lo que fue esa fea mordedura de serpiente. Starburst sonrió, su pequeña caminaba hacia el para abrazarlo, Green Jewel fue con el igualmente para hacer un abrazo grupal.

Mientras que desde la averiada puerta una multitud de ponys luchaban por ver lo que pasaba dentro de esa pequeña casa, sin animarse a entrar por "respeto", optando por solo especular por fuera, cada vez más ponys se acercaban, y otros se retiraban. Un hecho así no podría pasar desapercibido en un pueblo pequeño como Dodge City, el chisme correría rápido ese día.

Un poco apartado del pueblo, de entre los arboles la unicornio encapuchada veía a través de las paredes de la casa al pegaso de plumaje amarillo y su familia, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

 **¿Que les parecio?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Al fin nuevo capítulo, después de siglos :D**

 **Espero les guste.**

Una vez más la noche había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Dodge City, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, las cosas alrededor de la familia de Starburst habían estado muy tranquilas. Contrario a lo que ambos padres esperaban, ya que al ser sanada la pequeña Flower de manera casi mágica, no esperaban más de los vecinos que chismes. Especulaciones exageradas sobre lo que había pasado para que la pequeña no muriera ese día.

Era de noche, en esa ocasión más que nunca Green se dedicó a sus pequeños, jugaba con ellos y reían alegremente. Starburst yacía sentado en el único sillón de la casa viendo a su esposa y a sus pequeños jugar.

Nada pasaba por su mente en ese momento, nada más que los hechos ocurridos esa mañana, al fin había podido cumplir el capricho de comer uno de los postres más costosos y difíciles que existían en toda Equestria, echo que lo había dejado completamente satisfecho y sin ánimos de comer nada más que no fuera heno del más barato del mercado. El haberse encontrado con esas tres entidades que, por alguna razón, las dos primeras le recordaban a ciertos seres poseedores de magia poderosa, pero que aún dudaba de que fuesen ellos realmente.

Pero en esta última visita, no podía reconocer a nadie en particular, la unicornio encapuchada, de la misma estatura de la princesa de cristal, no conocía a nadie que tuviera sus ojos rojos, o el cuerno completamente puntiagudo y afilado, era la primera vez que veía a esa unicornio, su cuerno era azul, pero había más de una pony que tenía esa característica, pero ninguna con ese tipo de ojos carentes de brillo y de vida.

-No cabe duda, es el espíritu de la muerte, no quería que fuese cierto… pero todos estos hechos lo comprueban- Starburst levanto su mirada a su esposa, notando en primer lugar a su única hija unicornio sobre el lomo de su madre- ya no puedo negar que es ella, de no ser así mi pequeña estaría…- apretó sus ojos para no pensar en una situación trágica, siendo su hija la protagonista- no, tal vez esa pony tenga razón, y esto es por algo…-

Tan centrado estaba en su mundo que al voltear fuera de su casa vio la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban con intensidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el único cuarto de pequeña casa, dejando el frasco con agua debajo de su cama más precisamente en el lado en el que dormía, solo para después salir por la ventaba volando y hacer lo que acostumbraba casi todas las noches, sentado en el camino que se dirigía al bosque, se sentó en el suelo para ver la oscuridad y las estrella brillar en el cielo. Un acto que muchas veces realizaba para relajarse y despejar su mente de cualquier problema o preocupación.

-Mi hija ya está bien y eso me alegra, hoy al fin pude comer mi Pay, ya comprobé que no moriré de hambre y no dejare que eso pase, ni a mis hijos, tengo que seguir adelante- En eso vio detrás de él, viendo la puerta de su cabaña donde guardaba la leña estaba casi vacía, el día anterior no encontró mucho- Rayos, se me olvidaba que no tengo tanta leña como otros días, y hoy no hice nada por estar comiendo mi Pay, y esos ponys, y esa serpiente, y esa agua…- Suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de que su vida continuaba y que ese día había estado más flojo que hace años- mañana tendré que madrugar… o tal vez pueda irme de una buena vez y avanzar un poco…- Starburst veía el bosque con determinación, se puso de pie, estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo pero una voz conocida lo detuvo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con su esposa.

-Starburst…- Poco a poco Green Jewel se acercó a su amado pegaso, está por su parte desvió la mirada -Star…-

-Mi vida… yo…- Pero un abrazo lo hizo callar, su esposa lo había sorprendido y ahora la veía con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Gracias...- Murmuro Green, sin romper el abrazo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...-

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Tu curaste a nuestra hija, La curaste, ya creía que se nos iba pero no, gracias a ti, ella aún está con nosotros…- Sin embargo Starburst no contesto nada, no respondía ni al abrazo ni a las palabras de su esposa, en vez de esos suspiro en silencio –Starburst… ¿Por qué no estas feliz?-

-No, claro que lo estoy…- Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose dos pasos de ella

-Entonces… porque esa postura, ¿por qué no estas alegre?, nuestra hija casi moría y tú las salvaste, deberías estar feliz…- Exclamo Green, mientras avanzaba y se colocaba al frente de su esposo para verlo a la cara, pero al hacerlo esta noto la mirada de duda que el tenia- ¿Star?...-

-¿Si?- Fue una pregunta sin emociona alguna, la mirada del pegaso amarillo estaba baja

-Yo, quiero preguntarte… ¿Cómo fue que la curaste? - Starburst desvió su mirada aún más, solo quedo de pie en dirección al bosque casi cubierto en su totalidad por la oscuridad de la noche- tengo esa duda, pero no había podido preguntarte porque nuestros hijos estaban cerca, ellos ya están dormidos, ¿puedes contarme que hiciste?... sé que no usas magia, y que, no cualquier medicina curaría la herida que hizo esa serpiente al casco de Flower…

-Green… cariño yo, no use magia, bueno si la use, pero… no mía al menos- Murmuro esto último sin cambia en lo absoluto su postura, levanto un poco la mirada al cielo viendo las estrellas, notando que su esposa se acercaba a él por su costado.

-¿Qué?... No entiendo, ¿usaste magia?...

-Así es… magia, creo que tal vez es blanca porque, cura cualquier enfermedad… o a veces lo hace- Comenzó a decir algo más relajado y viendo a Green a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa se sentó frente a ella invitándola a hacer lo mismo- hoy paso algo que me costó creer, pero que al final fue cierto…

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntame Starburst… que hiciste exactamente…- Green fue interrumpida por su esposo, que paso un casco por su mejilla con mucho cariño.

-Te lo contare… pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, quiero que sea secreto- Decía Starburst con algo de seriedad, pero notándose claro su suave y pasiva voz, ese tono tan dulce que siempre había capturado la atención de la unicornio verde- cure a nuestra hija con agua, agua que cura cualquier enfermedad, pero esa agua, me fue dada por una entidad mágica muy poderosa…- Esas palabras llamaban aún más la sedienta curiosidad de Green Jewel, poco a poco ella se acercaba a más y más a su esposo para escuchar mejor sus palabras.

Horas después, tanto Starburst como Green Jewel dormían plácidamente en la misma cama, ambos aparentemente en coma debido a todo el día anterior lleno de cansancio y estrés, seguido de una noche en vela sumergidos en una conversación tan importante como interesante.

Esa mañana los 7 integrantes de la familia estaban sumergidos profundamente en el mundo de sus sueños, cada uno de los 5 pequeños potros descansaban en sus camas. Mientras que de la pareja que ahí vivía, Green Jewel fue la primera en despertar.

La unicornio abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio a su lado, fue una bola de plumas color amarillo pálido muy desarregladas y algo sucias, con un mechón dolor carmesí en la parte de arriba, no se había dado cuenta que la noche anterior su esposo estaba muy sucio, al parecer lo había pasado por alto después de su conversación. Sin ánimos de despertar a su esposo, Green se levantó con cuidado de su lado de la cama y salió al comedor. Con su mirada vio todo su alrededor, pasando igualmente su mirada por las puertas de la pequeña alacena que ahí tenían.

-¿Qué puedo hacer hoy si no tenemos nada?...- Pensó Green decaída, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta, que, arreglada a martillo y calvo por el pegaso, había quedado como si nada, pero notando por la parte inferior de la misma que de hecho, el sol aún no había sido elevado- aún es temprano… Aghhh…- Un grito fue su reacción al darse vuelta y ver a su esposo hecho un estropajo pero de pie mientras la observaba algo incrédulo.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces levantada? - Pregunto Starburst acercándose a su amada unicornio de pelaje verde.

-Solo… pensaba cariño, Star, Ayer no…- En eso recordó algo, y se quedó callada bajando su mirada al suelo.

-¿SI? ¿Pasa algo mi vida?- Insistió Starburst, pero su esposa continúo callada- vamos, puedes decirme, no debe ser tan grave jeje…- Rio, su esposa lo vio algo picara.

-De hecho, jeje… estoy esperando…ehhh …- Desvió un poco su mirada, con un sonoro en sus mejillas mientras veía todo el cuerpo de Starburst, y este, muy sorprendido, quedo en Shock.

-…Que… ¡QUE!… ¿Esperando?... esperando…- preguntó el pegaso incrédulo y con un tic en el ojo- ay no…-

-Sip esperando jeje… esperando que… - Volvió a decir Green algo apenada, cosa que dejo al pegaso amarillo más pálido de lo que ya estaba y tieso como una piedra- ehhhh… Star…-

-Ahhhh Rayos que voy a hacer con tanto chamaco… otro hijo- Decía algo exaltado, pero en voz baja para no despertar a sus ya con vida 5 pequeños, pero esa reacción solo dejo a Green con su mirada de lado viéndolo muy confundida- No puede ser, ya serian 6 saltamontes son demasiados… ya decía yo que debía hacerme la vasectomía desde hace años… ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?… tendré que vender un riñón para obtener monedas… o los dos…-

-Starburst… cariño…-

-No, sabes algo… mejor venderé mi hígado, al fin que ese se regenera sólo jajaja….- Decía el pegaso caminando en una dirección, falto poco para que sus ojos se separaran al reír de forma maniática.

-Star… amor…- Volvió a hablar Green, pero su esposo parecía haberse quedado sordo ya que no la veía.

-Pero que estoy diciendo- Green suspiro aliviada- venderé mis alas, esas deben ser más valiosas… jeje- Green abrió sus ojos al máximo -y de ahí podría sacar para los primeros 3 años del pequeño y mantenernos, claro sería un pony terrestre, pero viviríamos dignamente...- Decía el pegaso caminando de un lado a otro sin siquiera prestar atención a su esposa que desde hace 10 segundos se había colocado frente a él, pero aun así no la había notado.

-Starburst… ¡plumero! - Pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta- ay no, ¿cómo pude llamarlo así?, si es tan tierno cuando se pone histérico- Pensó a los pocos segundos

-No… ¡Ya se!... venderé lo más valiosos que tengo… y así ya no tendré más hijos jaja…- En eso bajo su mirada a su entrepierna –No espera… eso no me conviene…-

-¡Starburst!...- Ya arta, Green Jewel tomo con sus cascos la cara de su esposo y la acerco hasta la suya para que la viera a los ojos-Basta… que tonterías dices, no puedes vender tu cuerpo...

-¿Qué?...- Dijo separándose del agarre y más calmado- como crees cariño, No vedare mi cuerpo…- Green suspiro aliviada -Venderé mis órganos, eso es diferente- Inserte Palm Face de Green y mirada de idiota de Starburst.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, no estoy embarazada…- Dijo la unicornio verde dejando a su esposo aún más confundido.

-¿Que?... ¿eso es cierto?…- Green asintió con la cabeza- Pero… dijiste que estabas esperando…

-Si, esperando que te fueras a bañas, hueles a Rayos…- Mención Green dejando a Starburst con la más grande cara de Poker de toda Equestria- jejeje... descuida cariño, con nuestros 5 angelitos tenemos más que suficiente- Starburst se dio la libertad de suspirar aliviado después de escuchar eso, pero casi al instante puso una sonrisa algo apenada.

-Jeje, está bien mi vida, disculpa por decir tales tonterías, no pensaba muy bien- Starburst en forma de disculpa se acercó a amada unicornio y le dio y suave abrazo con su ala.

-Descuida, no te culpo, pero mejor ve a bañarte… ya que… bueno…- Vio la alacena un par de segundos, cosa que el pegaso amarillo noto y supo de inmediato a que se refería.

-Si, será mejor que me apresure, despertare mejor con el baño y oleré a flores- Ambos rieron por el comentario, dejando a Starburst salir de la casa y entrar a la pequeña letrina y baño que estaban a un lado de la casa, solo para escuchar unos minutos después unos gritos del pegaso –AHHHH FRIA, FRIA, FRIA...

Un cuarto de hora paso, el pegaso amarillo regreso a interior de la casa, fue directamente a una esquina de la sala donde tenía una caja de madera algo vieja y desgastada, de donde saco sus alforjas, tomo un hacha muy vieja y oxidada que puso en su lomo.

-No tendré otra más que usar esta, esta algo oxidada pero no tengo otra opción, pero toparme con algo de suerte…- Dijo a Green que estaba sentada en el único sillón para dos ponys con sus ojos serrados y respirando pausadamente -¿Ya has tomado tus medicinas amor?-

-Si, acabo de hacerlo… pero es lo único que he tomado, no hay nada…- Vio la alacena vacía, no tenían ni siquiera algo de heno viejo del que siempre almacenaban para emergencias- pero está bien, saldré a comprar algo para comer, tengo suficiente para un par de cosas…- Dijo levantándose de un salto y caminando a su único cuarto encontrando a sus pequeños dormidos al ser aún muy temprano.

-Espera… ¿de dónde sacaste monedas? - preguntó al ver que su esposa había sacado de debajo de la cama de ambos un saco de monedas

-Fue lo que me quedo de la venta del collar y los pendientes de perlas cariño- Dijo despreocupada, dejando a Starburst muy seria y así en Shock por la noticia, cosa que Green noto y al ver a su esposo este la veía confundido

-los… ¿los vendiste?..

-Si, amor mío, los vendí para comprar las manzanas para tu Pay, y también para pagarle a las reposteras por haberlo hecho…- El pegaso estaba por decir algo, que la unicornio predecía que sería, por eso se adelantó y puso su casco en los labios de Starburst- descuida, no me arrepiento, yo nunca lucia esas joyas, y si seguían guardadas solo se estropearían…

-Pero, Green cariño es un legado de familia, una herencia… de tu madre…

-Y esa herencia salvo a mi esposo de la muerte, y a mis hijos de quedarse sin padre…- Pero esas simples palabras de Green Jewel hicieron una explosión de sentimientos en el pegaso amarillo.

Su mismo capricho aparte de traerle estrés innecesario a su esposa, tomando en cuenta su estado de salud, hacerle llegar a medidas más extremas como vender una reliquia que había pertenecido a la familia de ella por generaciones, también había dejado a sus hijos al borde de una pobreza aun mayor, al analizar el berrinche en el que se había escudado, encaprichándose por no comer nada hasta comerse el solo un simple postre, no se había dado cuenta que arriesgo a su familia, y a dejar a sus hijos como él se había quedado de pequeño, sin una figura paterna que les diera amos y cuidados.

Parecía que Starburst había reflexionado esos hechos por horas, pero solo se había quedado callado por unos cuantos segundos, el casco color verde de Green lo saco de sus pensamientos, antes de volver a la realidad recordaba como su esposa antes de que se marchara el día anterior, le había suplicado, incluso arrodillado para que desistiera, pero como todo un potro malcriado se negó cruelmente, dejándola llorando en la oscuridad, cosa que al recordar, solo le causaba malestar de haber sido así con la pony que amaba.

-¿Star… Starburst? Cariño…-

-Yo…- Star vio a Green a los ojos- lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Cariño, las joyas no me importan… yo te quiero a ti, esa razón me dio valor para dejarlas ir y tenerte a mi lado…

-No… bueno si pero, me refiero a… que no debí comportarme como… un completo idiota, como si fuese un potro de dinero… hijo de ricos que solo piden y piden… fui un completo tonto… Lo siento…- Green vio a Starburst algo curiosa, pero a la vez preocupada, esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar- no tenía que comportarme así, solo te hice daño, te hice sentir mal…- Starburst esperaba algo como un golpe, un regaño de parte de su esposa, la mirada que ella le había dado le dijo que eso le daría, cerro sus ojos esperado cualquier cosa, pero en lugar de un frio golpe o reclamo, sintió un cálido y suave abrazo, rodeado de ambos cascos verdes abrió sus ojos encontrando los hermosos ojos color azul celeste que tanto lo tenían cautivado.

-Olvídalo…- Dijo en voz suave.

-Pero… pero yo…- Fue silenciado con un beso en su boca.

-Star… olvida eso...-

-Cariño, Green yo fui un completo…- Pero de nuevo fue callado con otro beso, esta vez más largo y profundo beso.

-No, Starburst, olvídate del pasado, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, a ser mi amoroso marido- El pegaso sonrió por esas palabras - ¿Puedes?- Otro beso se hizo presente, con cada uno correspondiéndose mutuamente, dando lugar al beso más apasionado de los últimos 2 minutos.

-Claro que puedo, lo siento por ser un completo tarado, no volverá a pasar…- Murmuro en el oído de la Yegua.

-Si… eso espero- Green en eso vio por medio segundo detrás de Starburst, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cómica- jejeje ¿Estás listo?...

-¿Eh?... ¿Listo?… ¿para qué?...- Pregunto algo confundido al ver la sonrisa de su esposa no podía pensar en nada que le gustara saber-¿Jewel?... ¿Listo para que?...

-Para el terremoto jeje…-

-El… ¿¡QUE!?...- Exclamo al adivinar de lo que hablaba su esposa al verla dirigir su vista a la parte donde estaba la cama de sus pequeñas niñas, sin previo aviso Starburst ario sus alas para tomar impulso pero fue demasiado tarde ya que un trio de pequeñas potrillas salto sobre el pegaso lanzándolo al suelo como si fuese cualquier almohada, seguido después de sus dos hijos que eran un poco más grandes que sus hijas terminando de dejarlo como tortilla española- Aggh… ahhh… mi espalda- Se quejaba tratando de mover una pluma pero nada se movía- Ya… despertaron… los… saltamontes… ufff….-

-Jejejeje Vamos hijos, a lavarse la cara, su padre tiene que irse a trabajar, vamos arriba- Green uso suavemente su cuerno para tocar a sus hijos sobre sus flancos aun en blanco para que se levantaran y salieran de la casa a asearse, mientras que ella se encargaba de volver a inflar la tortilla amarilla y roja que había quedado en el suelo a un lado de la cama de las pequeñas- levántate Starburst, ya se fueron, ya tienes que salir.

-Agghhhh, esas niñas me romperán un hueso uno de estos días…- Murmuro retorciéndose en el suelo

-Por favor, no exageres- Un beso fue más que suficiente para que el pegaso se levantara por completo, estirando su cuerpo como si fuese un guepardo y salir volando a la cocina para poner sus alforjas en su lomo y retirarse de la casa, comenzando otro día más de trabajo, duro trabajo, pero esta vez un poco más animado y con su frente en alto, por primera vez, pensaba positivo de ese día.

Pasada media hora, la unicornio de nombre Green Jewel y sus 5 hijos caminaban en una fila, con sus pequeños delante de ella para ver donde estaban siempre, confirme se adentraban en la pequeña ciudad se ganaban las miradas de casi la mayoría de los residentes. Jewel noto eso casi al instante, ya imaginaba el chisme que correría por todo el lugar con respecto a su hija, que el día anterior tenía su casco a punto de ser consumido por el vendo, pero que ese día estaba como nueva.

La pequeña familia caminaba por el pueblo, atravesando todas y cada una de las calles para llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad, la casa de la pegaso rica, Blue River, Flower que había estado caminando a un lado de su madre todo el tiempo no dejaba de pensar en su inocente cabeza, el por qué todos en el pueblo se le habían quedado viendo hasta que se perdía de vista. Pero aunque estaba confundida, prefirió no preguntar nada, en ese momento estaba más concentrada en entrar a los jardines de esa mansión para jugar con sus hermanos como era ya costumbre.

Una vez en la entrada de la mansión, las puertas se abrieron, los 6 ponys entraron, los pequeños corrieron directo a los arbustos y desaparecieron entre ellos casi al instante, mientras que Green fue hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre, pasados unos segundos la sirvienta de la señora de la casa atendió, encontrando a Green.

-Hola Night….- Sin embargo fue interrumpida a mitad de su saludo cuando Night Breeze dejo salir un alarido de emoción al verla -¿Por luna, por qué gritas?...

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, pero es que estas aquí ¿Dónde está tu pequeña resucitada? - Pregunto algo emocionada Night, viendo alrededor de Green sin encontrar a la pequeña, pero la unicornio por su parte quedo muy sorprendida.

-Que… ¿QUE?… Nada de resucitada, ella no murió- Dijo Green rápidamente, en su cara se hizo mas que evidente el disgusto de escuchar eso.

-Lo siento, pero es que ese es el chisme de hoy, tu hija Flower, murió, y fue resucitada por tu marido- Hablo primero apenada, pero después emocionada y animada, viendo a Green con ojos de niña pidiendo un dulce a brincos.

-¿Cómo son capaces?...-Pensó Green Jewel imaginando a todo pony del pueblo hablando tal mentira -Ella no murió, está en el jardín-

-¿Entonces si fue cierto? ¿Cómo la sano el?… jeje, la cocinera me dijo que Starburst, tu marido, solo le puso el casco en la frente y ella se recuperó en un parpadeo, como su hubiera usado magia- Mientras la pony terrestre hablaba mantenía una sonrisa entusiasmada, pero Green se mantuvo seria, por su cabeza no cabía la idea de que los ponys del pueblo llegaran a tal punto de exagerar con algo así- no puedo creer que tu marido resulto curandero Jejeje, y de los buenos si curo nada más que veneno…

-Por favor basta, Starburst solo uso un poco me medicinas- Dijo Green tratando de sonar convincente, pero su amiga terrestre sonrió.

-Claro, una medicina que cura el veneno- Murmuro Night Breeze…

-Claro que lo fue, la serpiente que la mordió es la que más habita en estos bosques y Starburst tiene antídotos para emergencias, y el moretón se curó muy rápido, el salvo a mi hija con medicina, no con su casco- Explico Green con calma, la mirada de Night se ladeo un poco, estaba comenzando a creer esa versión de la historia.

-Entonces…. Solo fue el antídoto.

-Si, nada de magia o curandero, los ponys de aquí solo inventas cosas absurdas sin saber cuál es la verdad- Green suspiro algo cansada.

-Entiendo, estoy feliz por ti de todas formas, al final el chisme fue bueno, tu niña no murió- Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Green otra vez- entonces, cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué se te ofrece? La verdad creí que nunca regresarías después de lo que la señora River te hizo Ayer…

-No, no puedo guardarle rencor si fue gracias a ella que conseguí las cosas para el pastel- Pensó Green bajando su cabeza, pero alzadora casi al instante.

-Además amiga, si la buscas a ella me temo que no podrá atenderte, hoy a en la mañana se sintió un poco mal de su cabeza, se fue a acostar, y pidió que nadie la molestara- Dijo Night, dejando a Green un poco más aliviada.

-Está bien, solo vine a dejarte sus pijamas, esta vez están perfectas, tarde casi todo el día de ayer en cambiar y hacer todas las costuras…- Green paso el paquete de ropas a Night.

Minutos después Green estaba de regreso en las puertas de salida de la mansión. Llamo a sus pequeños para irse, y estos salieron de varias partes del jardín para encontrarse con su madre. Por desgracia en el camino no pudieron tener un caminata tranquila como hubieran esperado, ya que más de uno se detuvo para ver a la pequeña Flower y preguntar a la Green que había pasado, siendo el camino de regreso retrasado más de dos horas, contando a todos y cada uno un breve historia de su esposo con un antídoto y medicinas, al regresar, Green callo rendida en su sillón.

-Amo mi vida, amo mi vida… amo a mis hijos… amo a mi esposo…. Amo… el silencio… odio a los chismosos…- Murmuraba con su cabeza contra el cojín, tratando de no alterarse, retomo su posición de relajación, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo.

Mientras tanto muy retirado del pueblo, se encontraba Starburst haciéndose de un gran descubrimiento, el cual le dejaría más que beneficios tras otros. Ya que un enorme árbol estaba totalmente caído y seco en su totalidad, el pegaso reconocía ese lugar muy bien, ya que fue donde se encontró con el unicornio de cuerno muy largo, algo temeroso reviso antes que no fuese a regresar, o que estuviera en los alrededores asechándolo. Al paso de los minutos y al comprobar que no era así, comenzó con su trabajo, para su sorpresa el hacha que estaba usando, solo un poco afilada le estaba siendo de mucha más ayuda que la primera vez que la uso, siendo que parecía tener más filo que antes, cortando los palos secos como si fueran de mantequilla.

-Si termino rápido, tendré tiempo para hacer cosas que no he hecho en años Jajaja- Dijo algo entusiasmado, con cada golpe era menos lo que tenía que hacer, la leña se acumulaba por montones a su lado- Eh terminado señoritas, donde están mugrosa y pulguientas ardillas, quiero ver que se burlen ahora.

Grito a su alrededor, pero nadie le contesto, solo el viento que sopló y nada más, fue en ese momento que Starburst recordó una cosa muy importante.

-Rayos ya tengo hambre…- Se dejó caer de sentón pasando sus cascos por su cara algo frustrado, solo tenía una opción para solucionarlo- debo regresar a casa y comer lo primero que vea…

En ese momento el pegaso se echó al lomo gran cantidad de leña, para cargarla a su casa, al pasar cerca de la base del árbol, este vio que aún le quedaba más trabajo que hacer, pero ese día no sería capaz de terminarla toda, faltando medio árbol y con cargamentos pesados para llevar a casa, partió algo presuroso.

Cuando al fin llegó, encontró a sus hijos en donde nunca imagino que los vería, de hecho a dos de ellos pero a los demás nunca.

-¡Pero que Manzanas!- Exclamo Starburst al ver a sus 5 pequeños en lo más alto de la casa, mas precisamente en el techo de la misma, tal fue la sorpresa del pegaso que lanzó al suelo al leña y voló donde sus pequeños cargando con sus cascos a su hija más pequeña -¡Que se creen pegasos todos o que! ¡bájense ahora o se caerán!- Exclamo algo alarmado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron las risas de sus hijos incluyendo las de Little Sun entre sus cascos.

-Para que… si tu puedes curarnos de lo que sea y cuando sea Jejeje- Dijo la pequeña Flower, lanzándose al vacío desde el techo, Starburst de nuevo vio alarmado como su pequeña caía, apenas logrando salvarla antes de que tocara el suelo, tomándole de un casco de la cintura, pero quedando ella de cabeza y riendo a montones por su travesura- ¡Otra vez papá!... Jejeje.

Starburst, lejos de reír con sus hijos se mostró muy serio, no pasaron más de 5 minutos en que los 5 pequeños estuvieran sentados todos en el suelo a un lado de la leña que Starburst había tirado, como castigo y ya en tierra, Starburst los castigo poniéndolos a trabajar, llevándose los llenos a su lugar, 4 de ellos hacían el trabajo un tanto molestos, pero la pequeña Little Sun lo hacía con una sonrisa como siempre.

Starburst estaba parado a una distancia prudente de ellos, vigilándolos para que no se metieran en las problemas o se lastimaran, o llegado el caso, que escaparan de su castigo.

-Ya hablare después con todos y cada uno muy seriamente, no pueden lastimarse solo por que sí, menos subiendo al tejado- Dijo Starburst rodeando a los pequeños viéndolos llevar de a un solo leño cada uno- Twister...- el mencionado vio a su padre- tú debes cuidar a tus hermanos... tu eres el mayor, debes de ponerles el ejemplo...

-Si papa…- Murmuro algo molesto y frunciendo sus cejas

-Sea, FlashWind- Los dos gemelos pegaso vieron a su padre algo serios- ustedes no debieron permitir que sus hermanas subieran, los dos poseen alas, pero ellas no- Ambos potros bajaron sus orejas, pero Starburst solo boteo donde sus dos hijas más pequeñas viendo solo a Flower- y tú, sabes que no eres un pegaso-

-Lo se… papá, lo siento…- Murmuro muy apenada la pequeña unicornio, Starburst trato con todas sus fuerzas de no caer en las garras de la mirada tan tierna y arrepentida de su hija. Lo logro, pero suspiro rendido-Y tu Little Sun- Pero la pequeña le dio una mirada curiosa manteniendo su sonrisa, esta vez el pegaso perdió la batalla y sucumbió a la ternura de su bebe- Awhhh, Eres letal- La pequeña rio en respuesta -Solo no lo vuelvan a hacer… que hubiera pasado si su madre los hubiera visto…- En eso los 4 presentes lo vieron un poco más atentos- recuerden que no deben asustarla, además ella seguro… esperen… ¿Dónde está su madre?- Pregunto algo más alarmado al darse cuenta de que sus hijos estaban solos fuera de la casa, vio a sus pequeños y estos lo vieron curioso.

-Papá ella está en la casa- Contesto Tree.

-Ahhh… menos mal, ¿y que está haciendo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Está sentada en el sillón, desde hace tres horas- Starburst abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión por la respuesta de su bebe.

-¿Cómo que tres horas?... Green…- El pegaso fue incluso volando dentro de su casa, encontrando a su esposa acostada en el sillón, lo que mas lo inquieto que ver que de hecho estaba costada boca arriba y con su cabeza y un casco colgando del borde mientras esta veía al techo con sus ojos abiertos -¡Cariño que te paso! ¡Green!- movió un poco a su esposa, y ella lo vio con su mirada -¡Cariño, que te paso ¿Te asustaste, te caíste, te desmayaste alguien te hizo algo?!- Pero Green solo acerco su casco a su esposo para calmarlo.

-No pasó nada malo… cariño, solo salimos de casa, los 6...

-¿Y?... ¿paso algo?...-

-Solo chismes… dicen que eres curandero, que usaste magia, que le pusiste el casco en la frente a Flower y ella se sano, incluso dicen que ella murió y tú la reviviste, otros incluso dicen que estás loco- Starburst quedo casi como estatua por lo que escucho- tuve que decir lo mismo muchas veces, solo un antídoto, y es todo….

-Ponys sin quehacer… no saben otra que inventar chismes, están exagerando, veras que tarde o temprano se les pasara…- El pegasos aspiro, haciendo lo posible porque su esposa se enderezara, este la abrazo con suavidad para ayudarla y usar sus alas para equilibrarse- aún es temprano, quédate aquí con los niños y yo iré a vender algo de leña- Starburst dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa, esta suspiro más relajada y estirando su cuerpo para darse más movilidad pues había estado más de dos horas en una sola posición.

-¿Dónde están los niños?...- Pregunto Green, a lo que Starburst tardo en contestar pensando en que otra cosa decirle sin mencionar lo de la pequeña travesura de sus pequeños.

-Ellos, veras… quisieron ayudarme con al leña, y están afuera- Casi al terminar de decir eso Green se levantó y fue al patio tarsero de su casa, justo donde imagino que estarían los niños, Starburst no tardo en seguirla también, pero al llegar quedo con la boca abierta, lo que estaba al frente suyo era una casa improvisada en la que sus 5 pequeños entraban y salían, hecha con los leños que aún faltaban por meter a su lugar- Esos niños… No tienen remedio.

-¿Niños que creen que hacen?- Pregunto Green algo exaltada acercándose un par de pasos a la increíble obra arquitectónica de sus pequeños, pero estos al ver a ambos padres corrieron casi exaltados dentro de esa pequeña cosa quedando amontonados al fondo.

-Cierra la puerta Sea- Dijo Tree entre risas, su hermana pegaso vio la gran abertura por donde entraron.

-¿Cual puerta si no hay?-

-Solo ciérrala- Con ese grito la pequeña pegaso hizo una ademan con su casco de cerrar una puerta invisible, cosa que provoco que todos sus hermano rieran, pero su padre solo se dio un leve golpe en la frente por eso.

-Jajaja Que tiernos…- Vio a su esposo -¿No decías que te ayudarían con la leña?.

Starburst suspiro cansado, decidido a ayudar a sus pequeños a deshacer su travesura y meter las leña a la pequeña bodega.

Una vez que ambos padres ayudaron a poner la leña en su lugar, Starburst siguió con su trabajo, siendo por alguna razón que él no entendía, un poco más rápido en su trabajo, el ir y regresar con la leña no le tomo tanto tiempo como esperaba. Tal vez era que el árbol estaba cerca de su casa, o que él se había hecho más rápido y fuerte. Pensando en grande, tomo la decisión de cortar todo el resto del árbol, terminando una hora después, siendo a sus ojos un record total, estaba siendo más rápido en su trabajo.

Tal y como había prometido, Straburts regreso a su casa, y llevo un gran cargamento de leña a la mansión más grande que había, siendo recibido como siempre por el mayordomo, quien igualmente le pagaba y a su vez encargaba siempre más leña, Starburst no tuvo que hacer más viajes para obtener algo de dinero para comer bien ese día, sabiendo que sus hijos estarían muy cansados, se apresuró en regresar con las cosas necesarias.

Tanto Green como Starburst estaban más felices ahora, Green nunca se había sentido mejor desde que se casó con el pegaso de melena carmesí, esa tarde y la noche estaba aún más junta de su amado pegaso, ambos demostrándose su amor y cariño mutuamente, Starburst había dejado su berrinche atrás, y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima a ambos. Se había generado una batalla de culpas entre ambos, Starburst por hacer sentir terrible a Green.

Una vez que las cosas habían mejorado la familia por fin lograba dormir en paz, convivir en familia, cenar como se debía, parecía que las cosas estuvieran mejorando para la familia de Starburst. Y siendo demás que el pegaso cabeza de esa casa poseía un agua milagrosa, no imaginaba mejor perfección en un solo momento.

Un total de una semana había pasado desde que Starburst vio a esa misteriosa yegua unicornio encapuchada, una semana en total desde que uso por última vez el agua que ella misma le había entregado como paga. Llegaban incluso momentos en que el no creía que de verdad tenía en sus cascos algo tan poderoso como eso. Pero ahí estaba la prueba corriendo en sus 4 pequeños cascos amarillosos, su hija Flower no estaría con ella de no ser por esa misteriosa unicornio de pupilas rasgadas.

Ese mismo día Starburst regresaría a cortar más leña, ya que su reserva se estaba terminando, Green preparo sus cosas como siempre, con un poco de comida preparada por ella, sin ser ese seco y viejo heno que antes llevaba siempre. Las alforjas estaban listas.

-Cuídate mucho Star- Green dio las alforjas a su esposo junto con un beso en su mejilla- Mucha suerte...

-Gracias cariño… regresare en unas horas…- Starburst estaba por alzar el vuelo, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que un par de figuras equinas se acercaban, principalmente un pegaso de plumaje azul marino- no… no puede ser el…- Murmuro, llamando más atención de Green, esta agudizo la mirada, logrando reconocer al pegaso.

-Ese es… el señor River… ¿Cómo, que hace aquí?- Se preguntaba la unicornio verde.

Pasados un par de minutos ambos pegasos llegaron a la entrada la propiedad de Starburst, este se acercó dejando sus cosas de lado de su esposa.

-Buen día ¿Qué se le ofrece señor River?- Pregunto Starburst algo serio, ocultando en el fondo algo de nerviosismo.

-Buen día- El pegaso presente, de plumaje color azul marino y melena negra veía a Starburst y a su esposa algo serio- sé que usted me conoce, me han contado de usted, señor Starburst- Hablo de forma calmada.

-Ahhh Claro, seguro su mayordomo, yo entrego la leña con su supervisión ¿Qué le parece?- Pegunto el pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa, pero este pegaso vestido con un tarje negro no borraba esa mirada muy seria.

-Él no fue, sino mi servidumbre, vera, estos desesperado- Es entonces que la mirada seria y pasiva del pegaso cambio a una más alarmada y un tanto desesperada- mi esposa, la conoce, Blue River, está muy enferma, hace más de 6 días que no ha tenido fuerza para levantarse de la cama- Straburts vio de reojo a su esposa, pero ella desvió un poco su mirada de forma inocente –Su sirvienta persona dice que tu curaste mágicamente a tu hija, ¿Es cierto?- Starburst volteo casi completamente a ver a Green, esta inflo un poco sus cachetes y desvió su mirada estilo Applejack

-Bueno…- Trato de hablar al pegaso amarillo, pero fue interrumpido por su visitante millonario que se acercó un poco más a el

-Pasa, que mi esposa está muy grave, ya he traído a médicos de toda equestria, desde lo más lejano hasta el mismo medico local, pero ninguno le ha dado algo que realmente la mejore, no encuentran nada en ella, estoy muy preocupado, en este momento ella ni siquiera quiere levantarse de la cama…- Starburst trago las palabras que pensaba decir, en ligar de eso desvió un poco su mirada, imagino la desesperación de ese pegaso al ver a la pony que más amaba en ese estado, no le era muy difícil ponerse en su lugar –Le seré honesto, yo nunca creo en chismes de empleados…. Pero estos desesperado, suplico que me seas honesto también… ¿es cierto que tu puedes curarla?...

-Pero… que puedo hacer, si le digo mentiras… estaría… -Pensaba Starburst, hasta que regreso a su mente lo que esa unicornio encapuchada le había dicho –"Ahora esto es tuyo, tu sabrás que uso darle"… Tal vez sea este, y ayudar a otros ponys…

-¿Y bien señor Starburst?- Green estaba tentada a intervenir, tomar la palabra en esa visita y aclarar que su esposo había usado métodos conocidos, pero fue muy tarde.

-Le seré honesto, Es cierto que a veces puedo curar, señor- Contesto Starburst, dejando un poco confundido al pegaso azul marino.

-¿A qué se refiere con "A veces"?...

-Que a veces mi medicina funciona, y a veces no funciona- Dijo algo serio y en voz baja, este pegaso aun así suspiro más resignado .

-No me importa…- Fue más una afirmación para sí mismo, ya que no veía a nadie, la pareja se vio entre ellos algo dudosos de lo que pasaba- ven conmigo por favor Starburst, intenta curarla, y si la salvas, yo te daré todo lo que me pidas…

Desde el interior de la casa los 5 pequeños escuchaban poco o nada de esa conversación, Green quedo satica por lo que escucho, pensativa, solo podía imaginar cómo su amiga Night Breeze había ido al chisme con su jefe. Starburst por su parte, tardó en responder, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Lo hare, solo espere aquí un momento…- Starburst regreso volando a la casa, segundo de su esposa, el pegaso fue donde debajo de su cama y saco el frasco de cristal.

-Le has dicho a él, es el señor Mighty River, uno de los ponys más ricos y conocidos de toda Equestria…

-Lo sé, pero tal vez pueda salvar a su esposa, Green cariño, yo sé lo que se siente… el saber que es una posibilidad que la yegua se amas pueda morir, disculpa si rompí la promesa de guardar el secreto, pero… sé que me entiendes- Sin esperar más, Starburst salió volando de la casa.

El trio de pegasos partieron a toda velocidad al otro extremo del pueblo, directo a la entrada de la mansión River. Una vez en la casa, la puerta principal fue abierta casi de golpe por un mayordomo unicornio, por esta entro el señor River y Starburst detrás de él, este último quedo maravillado por lo elegante, espaciosa y lujosa que era esa mansión, con sus techos altos y detalles en casi todo.

El pegaso azul marino guio a Starburst hasta el tercer piso, a las partes traseras donde estaba la enorme habitación de ambos, Starburst al entrar lo primero que noto fueron las decoraciones de colores azules, en paredes y muebles, estaba ante el cuarto más grande y lujoso que había visto en toda su vida.

-Esto… es demasiado, es casi 40 veces más grande que mi sala en metros cuadrados…- Pensaba el pegaso dando pasos lentos hacia la cama de la esposa de ese rico pegaso- y pensar que esto solo es un cuarto de toda esta mansión- Starburst vio al señor River, el cual se acercó a la frente de su esposa, puso su casco sobre la frente de ella, sin ninguna reacción o respuesta.

-Señor River, usted tiene que escucharme- Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, Mighty fue directo a abrirla con una mirada algo molesta.

-¿Qué es quiere?, usted no pudo hacer nada por ella... así que déjeme a mi buscar mis formas de hacer algo para salvarla- Decía este pegaso azul a un pony unicornio color gris muy claro, de melena verde lima, vestía una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando entre su cuello, a pocos pasos de él cerca de la cama se encontraba su maletín con sus herramientas más básicas.

-Debo de advertirle como médico que soy, que este pegaso pueblerino no tienen idea de lo que está pasando con su esposa, solo obstruye el trabajo de un profesional- Este unicornio vio directamente a Starburst, el cual apenado dio un par de paso tras, casi como un intento de esconder su alforja donde guardaba su agua- exijo que se le eche de esta casa, no tienen nada que hacer aquí...

-Escúcheme doctor- Mighty en eso salió del cuarto, haciendo retroceder a este doctor- mi esposa esta muriendo y usted no lograron nada, ¡ASI QUE NO ESTORBE!- Tanto el doctor como Starburst quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio, Mighty endureció su mirada, regreso al cuarto a ver a su esposa- ella… está muy mal, no puede coordinar bien el vuelo, sus cascos le pesan y su mirada esta perdida, casi no ha comido y… esta… está muy débil…- Mighty River se acercó casi de forma suplicante al pegaso- por favor haz algo, intenta curarla…- Starburst quedo sorprendido por lo que veía, siendo él, un pegaso millonario, era capaz de suplicar, Aun con la mirada de odio del doctor, Starburst se acercó a Blue River, estaba desarreglada y respirando algo lento, el pegaso amarillo vio su alforja, regreso presuroso con Mighty.

-Tienen que dejarme a solas con ella- Dijo algo serio, llamando la atención del medico.

-¿Cómo se atreve?, A solas nunca... es una dama, quien sabe lo que un charlatán como tu sería capaz de hacerle a ella.

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO ESTORBE DOCTOR- El Grito de Mighty sobresalto al doctor por primera vez, en eso volteo a ver a Starburst -¿Por qué a solas?...

-Esa es la única forma de saber si mi medicina funcionara, señor- Starburst mostraba una actitud seria, dejando en claro que hablaba muy en serio, el pegaso vio a su esposa solo para ir de nuevo con el doctor y verlo con firmeza.

-Acompáñeme afuera doctor- Con su casco invito al unicornio a salir del cuarto, este acepto muy molesto e indignado por la situación, saliendo al igual que el pegaso azul marino y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Starburst había quedado solo en ese enorme cuarto dedicado solo para dos ponys, por un segundo se perdió en las decoraciones y lo lujoso y lo elegante que era, pero al cabo de unos segundos recordó a lo que había ido a ese lugar, acercándose presuroso a un lado de la cama de la pegaso Blue River, esperando más que nada a que su amiga de ojos rojos y pupila rasgada se apareciera, adelantándose a los hechos este pegaso amarillos acto el frasco con agua de su alforja, poniéndolo en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama junto a la pegaso azul.

-Ni que fuera novela dramática, aparece por favor- Dijo algo ansioso, espero unos segundos, y al fin vi a esa figura gris darse la vuelta mostrando sus ojos rojos debajo de esa capucha -¿Por qué siempre apareces en el último momento?- Pregunto, pero ella no le respondió, solo vio a la pegaso Blue River acostada, pasados unos segundos de verla, camino para ponerse a un lado de los cascos de la pegaso, justo en sus pies lo que era una muy buena señal para Starburst, haciendo suspirar al Starburst de alivio- si, gracias Celestia…- Casi al instante de decir esa frase los ojos de ella brillaron, pero no hizo más que volver a desaparecer.

Starburst corrió directo a la puerta, la cual fue abierta casi al instante por el pegaso rico y detrás de él un muy serio unicornio médico, Mighty River se apresuró a entrar y llegar donde si esposa, pero se desconcertó al verla igual de mal que antes.

-¿Qué sucede Starburst, porque aún sigue muy mal?- Pregunto este algo ansioso parado a un lado de su esposa.

-Señor, solo estando a solas puedo ver si poder curarla o no, ahora sé que si poder curarla- Menciono Starburst completamente relajado, Mighty igualmente suspiro aliviado, acariciando el casco azul de Blue- puedo notar el amor que le tiene… pero…

-Cúrala, por favor….- Mighty se acercó a Starburst, bajando solo un poco su cabeza- cúrala ya, y yo te recompensare con lo que quieras, lo que sea- El pegaso estaba más que ansioso, viendo al pegaso amarillo esperanzado, mientras que el medico veía desde una distancia respetable como su más rico paciente suplicaba a un simple pegaso, pero Starburst, dudo por un segundo en lo que veía y escuchaba de ese pegaso rico, más precisamente en la última parte de lo que él dijo.

-Ósea que, ¿me dará lo que sea que yo le pida? - Pregunto Starburst, un poco más serio, viendo a Blue River en la cama aun inconsciente.

-Por supuesto, Pero solo si la curas, solo así, te considere lo que sea que me pidas- Decía Mighty colocando una mirada decidida, Starburst camino a un lado de la pegaso enferma.

-Entonces…. Dígame ¿Qué tanto sería capaz de darme? A cambio de que le regrese la salud a su esposa, a la pony que ama- Pregunto Starburst, dejando a Mighty River pensativo por varios segundos.

-Yo… Te daré 30,000 monedas- Contesto de inmediato el pegaso azul marino, viendo a Starburst y a su esposa, uno por uno, repetidas veces, Starburst lo vio dudoso.

-Ahora entiendo, todos los ponys ricos son así- Pensó Starburst, viendo a Mighty River un poco más serio, con un par de pasos lo encaro- ¿Acaso la vida de la pony que más ama en toda Equestria solo vale 30,000 monedas? ¿En eso estima la vida de su esposa?...

-Pero Starburst, a ese medico mediocre solo le doy 1,000 modernas, te daré mucho más que a el- Dijo igualmente apresurado, el pegaso quedo sin palabras-pero su lo deseas así, te puedo dar la cantidad que me pidas, toda, aun si son 10 millones- Starburst quedo pensativo, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Está bien, voy a curarla y a cambio le pediré 1 millón de monedas- Dijo un tanto más firme, Mighty en cambio no dudo ni un momento en afirmas con su cabeza.

-Si, lo que quiera…- En eso vio a la pegaso tumbada en la cama, le dolía el solo verla en ese estado, cosa que Starburst no tardó en notar- Por favor…

-¡BASTA SEÑOR RIVER!- Grito la ahora gruesa y pesada voz del unicornio médico, este se puso en medio de ambos pegasos con un semblante amenazador hacia el pegaso amarillo- lo que ¿está por hacer es una completa calumnia, ¡¿Acaso dejara que este ignorante le meta quien sabe qué cosa a su esposa?!- Starburst quedo muy sorprendido, la voz de ese unicornio fue más que amenazadora, ira y rencor combinadas, pero lo que más le sorprendido fue ver como la mirada de compasión del pegaso millonario cambiaban poco a poco a una mirada incluso más intimidante que la del rey sombra en persona, pero por otro lado, el doctor no se dejó intimidar.

-Señor Soft Helmet- Este pegaso no cambio su mirada, se acercó a pocos centímetros de el- le pediré que se retire, ya no son necesarios sus servicios en mi hogar…

-Je… No lo serán, eso lo sé...- Ambos pegasos quedaron confundidos por esa respuesta, más aun por que el medico sonreía de manera maliciosa- los servicios de un médico profesional como yo, son por completo inútiles si se está hablando de un futuro cadáver... ¡AGHH!...

Las palabras del unicornio gris fueron interrumpidas de forma abrupta, ya que Mighty River, propino una fuerte bofetada que mando al suelo al unicornio.

-¡Largo de aquí, AHORA!- Grito el pegaso azul marino al médico, Starburst quedo con sus ojos bien abiertos por la escena, mientras que el tumbado unicornio gris, se levantó sin borrar un semblante que reflejaba odio a ambos pegasos, con uno de sus dos cascos delanteros presiono su mejilla que comenzaba a inflamarse, a paso lento salió del cuarto perdiéndose se vista de Starburst y de Mighty- ignore por completo eso señor Starburst, por favor haga lo que sea necesario...

Starburst quedo un tanto en shock, esa breve escena derrumbaba por completo lo que él creía del pegaso poseedor de la más grande fortuna de equestria, estaba equivocado, y ahora más que nunca deseaba curar a la pegaso de tonos azules.

Sin más que decir o hacer, Starburst preparo algo de agua en un vaso, y agrego a este un par de gotas del agua de su frasco de cristal.

El unicornio médico, que desde las puertas entreabiertas de la habitación, vio atento lo que Starburst hizo, igualmente Mighty River, sin dudarlo Starburst hizo a su paciente beber todo el contenido del vaso, cada gota, al terminar volvió a dejarla suavemente sobre la comodidad de su colchón, y comenzó a alejarse la cama sin antes guardar su rociada medicina.

Tanto el pegaso millonario como el unicornio medico vieron atentamente a la paciente, Mighty se acercó presuroso viendo como poco a poco la respiración de ella se normalizaba, su color azul pálido retomaba su color azul vivo, y sus cascos delanteros se movían directo a sus ojos para tallarlos y bostezar.

-Cariño… Blue…- murmuro Mighty a su esposa, se arrodilló frente a su cama, viéndola muy preocupado, pero Blue River al abrir su ojos de desconcertó un poco al ver a su marido levantado.

-Cariño… ¿Qué haces levantado? - Preguntó Blue estirando sus alas de entre las sabanas, solo para acomodarse de nuevo entre su colchón y colchas y cerrar sus ojos cansada.

-Pero… es casi mediodía… Blue, ¿amor no recuerdas nada?- Preguntó Mighty angustiado, recibiendo de su esposa una mirada de duda.

-¿Recordar que?...- Mighty no tuvo que pensar mucho para sonreír aliviado, su esposa al fin estaba curada en su totalidad de una enfermedad desconocida que la estaba matando poco a poco, el unicornio medico por su parte vio más que impresionado como la farsa a la que hacía llamar a Starburst, lo había dejado en ridículo solo con 3 minutos a solas con la pegaso azul y con nada más que agua como medicina.

-No… nada cariño, vuelve a dormir, descansa- Murmuro Mighty a su esposa con más cariño que antes, Blue no espero una segunda orden para cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida de nuevo.

Con mucho asombro Mighty vio hacia su puerta casi por completo cerrada, justo a un lado de ella aún estaba Starburst, sin ver a ninguno de los dos, el medico a paso lento se retiró de la mansión, no sin antes regalarle a Starburst una mirada de ira pura a sus espaldas. Ninguno de los dos pegasos presentes en la habitación se percató de eso, siendo Mighty mas aliviado, el que fue donde Starburst con una cara amable.

-Muchas Gracias, Starburst- Agradeció este pony rico, Starburst solo asintió y camino un poco cerca de Blue.

-No es nada, ambos sabemos lo que se siente ver a la pony que se ama, sufriendo por una enfermedad, que no sabemos si estará bien el día de mañana- Murmuro en tono desolador, pero sonrió un poco al ver como su primer paciente después de su hija lograba vivir.

-Nunca terminare de agradecerte Starburst- El pegaso azul marino cerro sus ojos, al momento de que Starburst lo encaro este los abrió muy decidido- como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te daré 1 millón de monedas, todas para ti.

-Señor… ¿aún no ha comprendido nada?- Preguntó Starburst, dejando a Mighty dudoso.

-Por favor, usted la curo, su acción será recompensada... hecho algo que ni la magia más poderosa de Celestia ha logrado- Contesto Mighty, Starburst estaba por contradecir al pegaso, de decirle las cosas que quería al pensar que solo sería un pony preocupado por su fortuna, pero al ver como defendió a su esposa aun por sobretodo, lo hizo quedar callado y sonreír al pegaso de pelaje azul marino.

-Deme solo las 30,000 monedas que me había prometido, es suficiente- dijo caminando a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué dice señor? Le ofrezco mucho más de lo que pide…- Pero Starburst solo se detuvo en su camino y volteo.

-Señor Mighty, la cantidad que le pido es la más adecuada, y me conformo con eso- Volvió a replicar Starburst más relajado- sé que usted la ama sin condición, yo lo entiendo muy bien pues también tengo esposa, para mí no hay nada más valioso que ella y mis hijos … Señor River ¿Qué tanto ama a su esposa?...

-Jejeje, No existen palabras suficientes para expresarlo- A paso lento se acercó aún más a su esposa- la amo más que a mi propia vida, más que toda mi fortuna- Starburst sonrió- No encuentro la suma adecuada para demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por haberla salvado de morir…

-jejeje Entonces no lo haga- Starburst camino a la salida de ese cuarto con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?... ¿qué insinúa?- Preguntó Mighty confundido.

-Que no hay suma que supere el de su amor hacia ella- Mighty vio a su esposa en la cama- usted la valora.

-Sí, lo acepto, siempre pienso en ella en que este bien, feliz, sana, y agradezco que la salvara- Starburst sonrió al escucharlo- pero no dejare que se vaya sin que le agradezca de una forma que de verdad me satisfaga, y a usted también, señor Starburst, acepte lo que le daré- Mighty River voló donde su enorme ropero, más grande que el mismo, abriendo con una llave uno de sus cajones, saco un pequeño cofre que entrego al Starburst.

-Pero esto… - Vio e cofre maravillado, siendo de color plata brillante.

-Es todo tuyo Starburst, Es mi forma de agradecerle, dentro hay 10,000 monedas, después le hare llegar las demás..

-Pero señor… No podría…

-Señor Straburts, acéptelas, yo quiero dárselas como muestra de mi agradecimiento y me ofenderá su las rechaza, además, le servirán de mucho para usted y su bella familia- Starburst vio los ojos de ese peso, una mirada que antes era arrogante, calculadora, incluso fría, había cambiado después de ver a su pony especial al borde de la muerte, siendo salvada por quien menos se imaginaba. Starburst suspiro, volando tomo en sus cascos el cofre color plata, algo incrédulo al vio más de cerca, siendo una pieza muy hermosa.

-Sé que le servirá de mucho, nuevamente gracias

\- Mighty dio un último agradecimiento, para después regresar muy feliz donde su esposa Blue River, esta aun dormida, podía notarse en su mirada que ya estaba mucho mejor que antes.

Starburst sintió algo muy bonito al ver a la pareja de pegasos de esa forma, guardo el cofre en su alforja y se retiró de la habitación, siendo guiada por Night Breeze que lo había estado esperando, directo a la puerta de salida.

-Curo a la señora River… ¿Solo con poner su casco en su frente cierto? - Starburst de detuvo a mitad de camino de cruzar la puerta, volteo a ver a la pony terrestre encontrando una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro, con una sonrisa le contesto afirmando con su cabeza, avivando más el entusiasmo de la pony.

 **¿Que os parecio?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capitulo Espero lo disfruten.**

Un nuevo día había llegado en el pequeño pueblo de Dodge City, ese día el pueblo extrañamente estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que ya se veía venir después de los sucesos en la casa de la pareja River. Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, los alrededores estaban muy calmados. En las calles principales los ponys estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si de un momento a otro los ponys que se interesaban más en el chisme ya no les interesara su alrededor, y las cosas que pasaran.

En la enorme casa de la pareja River, una pegaso de colores azules se encontraba en los jardines traseros de la mansión, lugar más que privado y exclusivo de ella y su esposo, donde nadie podía interrumpirlos mas que Night Brezee, quien servía el desayuno a ambos pegasos.

Blue River estaba completamente recuperada, habiendo pasado una noche reparadora y ahora podía salir como era costumbre a desayunar el aire libre, su esposo al frente de ella sin embargo parecía distraído. Mighty River escribía con su boca en un pergamino que un mayordomo unicornio sostenía con su magia.

-¿Mighty? ¿Qué haces querido?... Hace más de 10 minutos que estas escribiendo, ¿Es algo más importante que yo acaso? - Preguntó Blue River en un tono más que refinado que Rarity, dejando su desayuno a un lado, y viendo como su esposo escribía de forma rápida

-Claro que no amor- Dejo su lápiz a un lado –Estoy con un asunto en cascos que seguro será todo un éxito en toda Ecuestria- Sin ánimos de retrasarse, Mighty volvió a tomar su lápiz y dio los últimos toques a su pergamino, solo para ordenar a su mayordomo enrollarlo y llevárselo.

-¿A si?, ¿De qué se trata querido? -

-Ya lo veras cariño, por lo pronto yo me marchare en unas horas, pero será asunto para después, por ahora quiero admirar tu belleza, ¿Te había mencionado lo hermosa que te vez despeinada? -

-No jeje… Espera… ¿que?...- Al verse a sí misma noto su melena hecha un desastre -Hay no mi melena…- Desvió su mirada hacia su sirviente personal –Creo que alguien este despedida- Murmuro, pero sus cascos fueron tomados por Mighty

-No importa, te vez muy hermosa- Ambos sonrieron, desviando la atención de Blue de su sirviente personal, este se relajó viendo los ojos de su esposo.

Era temprano aun, pero la mayoría de ponis en el pueblo disfrutaba de sus desayunos. A las orillas del pueblo, la pequeña casa de Starburst y Green no era la excepción, ya que después de la jugosa paga que recibió el pegaso amarillo, este no podía dar vasto a su imaginación al tener tal cantidad entre sus pezuñas. Principalmente, a la hora de desayunar.

Por primera vez toda su familia disfrutaba de un desayuno a cascos llenos, ya que la cantidad de frutas que Starbuast consiguió era enorme, usando una parte para hacer algo que ya hace mucho no disfrutaba. Una ensalada de frutas, cada plato, decorado elegantemente, pero siendo destruido y devorado por pequeños cascos.

-Es delicioso papi- Exclamo Little Sun, la pony terrestre mas pequeña de los 5 hijos de Green Jewel.

-Jeje… me alegra que les guste- Contesto Starburst, por primera vez el mismo estaba completamente satisfecho al ver a toda su familia comer un buen desayuno, tanto su esposa como los pequeños comían gustosos los trozos de frutas de sus tazones, Pero…- "¿Estará mal que Coman muchas frutas?... na, son frutas, no creo que les pase nada"- pensaba confiado.

Mientras todos comían Straburst pensaba en muchas cosas, primeramente en que haría con tanto dinero recibido por la señora Blue River. El cofre estaba en su cuarto debajo de su cama, imitando los métodos de su esposa para ocultar cosas de valor, no tuvo más que enterrarla y cubrir el agujero con un pedazo de madera y una piedra.

-Tengo que hacer algo con ese cofre, ahora ya es mío pero debo cuidar que no roben nada de aquí… pero…- Mientras pensaba, recorría con su mirada toda su casa, aunque pequeña contaba con un buen tamaño siendo acogedora- para evitar robos tendré que hacer mas segura la casa, primero, conseguir puertas resistentes, después, asegurar ventanas, con esos será suficiente por ahora- Una vez terminado su desayuno los pequeños salieron de la cas a jugar, ese día Starburst debería de continuar con su trabajo, aun tenia madera que cortar y almacenar, pero ahora tendría el trabajo aun mas fácil después de lo que imaginaba comprar- una carreta me serviría demasiado, me ahorraría mucho tiempo...-

-Starburst- Llamo Green a un muy embobado pegaso amarillo, este apenas y vio a su esposa acercarse a el- Star cariño, te estoy hablando-

-Ehh… oh ¿Si amor?- Pregunto muy contento, contagiando a su esposa.

-Voy a salir en un momento, visitare a un amiga y también entregare un par de almohadas, ¿te importaría cuidar a los niños por unas horas?- Mientras Green hablaba, Starburst aun se imaginaba las cosas que podría hacer con miles de monedas y lo que le darían por el cofre de plata -¿Starburst?...-

-Si cariño jeje, no te preocupes- Contesto el pegaso de melena carmesí aun sonriente.

-¿Si escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-Claro, llevare a los niños a comprar almohadas, presupuesto jeje- La sonrisa de Starburst contrastaba demasiado con la mirada de "Enserio" que le daba su esposa, muy seria y sin mover un musculo -¿No?-

-Estas muy distraído Star, creo que comer mucha azúcar te esta afectando- Menciono Green Jewel viendo el enorme tazón de que tenia su esposo al frente, aun con restos de fruta que había comido, todas altas en azucares –Espero no te de diabetes-

-Naa que me va dar eso si hago mucho ejercicio jeje- En eso el pegaso se echo a volar en círculos alrededor de la mesa desconcertando a Green -¿Dónde están los niños? Hace años que no juego con ellos, iremos a arrollo y nos lanzaremos al agua, o mejor conseguiré un balón y jugaremos Buckball, tenemos un equipo completo con Flower, Twister y yo Jajajaja, o mejor iremos a Canterlot y visitaremos a la princesa Celestia…. ¡AHHH NO ESO NO!-

-Jajaja Star tienes muchas energías hoy- Usando su magia, Green detuvo a su marido y lo regreso al suelo después de ver como había quedado congelado al pensar siquiera que visitaría a la más poderosa gobernante de toda Ecuestria- cálmate por favor, necesito que cuides a los niños, yo regresare en unas horas ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

-Pero claro que si cariño- Apenas fue soltado por el aura de su esposa este se levanto como resorte a volar un poco bajo –Dime ¿Cuándo no he podido con ese montón de saltamontes?- Decía Starburst alzando su frente, esperando que su esposa riera con el, pero en lugar de eso vio a Green muy seria.

-Eso quiero verlo- Green acerco sus alforjas con su magia, y salió por la puerta- te veo en unas horas- Una vez cerrada la puerta, Starburst corrió a su jardín trasero para encontrar a su pequeños jugando alrededor de una rana que se encontraron

-¿Pero que es eso?- El pegaso se acerco un poco para ver a sus hijos, estos estaban alrededor de ese animalito muy curiosos, en cuanto este dio un salto repentinamente los 5 pequeños gritaron y se alejaron por la sorpresa, incluido al pegaso Straburst que se echo a volar sorprendido por los gritos de sus hijos.

-Papi esta aquí …- Exclamó Sea llegando con su madre usando sus alas para llegar donde estaba el y abrazarlo con fuerza, al igual que su hijo Flash Wind.

-Esa cosa es horrible- Dijo el pegaso, Starburst noto que sus demás hijos que no poseían alas estaban un tanto alejados de donde estaba ese enorme sapo, las niñas detrás de su hermano mayor sin quitarle la vista de encima a esa criatura verde y arugada.

-Jajaja Pero que dicen…si solo es un sapo, no les hará daño- Starburst bajo donde sus demás hijos pero los gemelos pegaso no se soltaron de el, casi al instante de tocar suelos sus dos hijas abrasaron sus patas mientras que Twister se escondió detars de el- Oh vamos no es para tanto-

-Pero es muy feo…- Murmuró Little Sun bien aferrada a la pata derecha de Starburst.

-Además, es muy grande, es casi del mismo tamaño que Little Sun, las ranas no son así- Dijo Flower esta por su parte aferrada a la pata izquierda delantera de Starburst.

-Es por que esa no es una rana pequeños- Starburst y los 5 potrillos vieron como el enorme sapo dio mas saltos hasta adentrarse en el bosque, perdiéndose entre las demás plantas verdes- recuerden lo que paso ese día, no deben molestar a los animales del bosque… ¿Cierto Flower?-

-Si papá, dolió esa mordida- La pequeña unicornio bajo su cabeza apenada, pero Starburst sonrió tiernamente.

-Ya se fue, que bueno estaba muy fea- Dijo el pequeño pegaso Flash Wind separándose de su padre y sacándole la lengua al sapo que se había ido, Starburst ya no quiso quebrarse la cabeza con ese asunto.

-Jeje Mejor arreglen sus camas, por que en un momento saldremos de paseo, tengo que hacer un par de compras y después iremos al arrollo….- Starburst fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus pequeños, gritos y alaridos de emoción seguido de una estampida que ingreso a la casa y que aun así, no dejaba de escucharse tal bullicio -¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con esos saltamontes por unas horas?... además de lanzarlos al agua para que aprendan a nadar…- Se llevo un casco a la barbilla para pensar mejor.

Después de unos minutos, una fila de 5 pequeños potros caminaba a un lado de su padre, Starburst no acostumbraba usar mucho sus alas en momentos así, prefiriendo acompañar a sus hijos en tierra ya que no todos podían volar, caminaban directo a la carpintería de su amigo, pero momentos antes Starburst se detuvo en seco imaginando a su pequeños "Angelitos" dentro de una carpintería mitad herrería, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda.

-¿Vamos a entrar ahí papa?- Preguntó Tree curioso.

-Esa es la casa del pony que camina de reversa jeje- Murmuró Flash Wind, dejando a su padre sorprendido.

-Escuchen, vamos a entrar pero no quiero que toquen nada ¿Entienden?- Dijo el pegaso adulto.

-Si papa- Contestaron los 5 pequeños al unísono con una sonrisa.

-De lo contrario no iremos al arrollo- Sentencio, haciendo que sus pequeños se vieran entre si.

Ya mas calmados, Starburst ingreso a paso lento al lugar de trabajo de su amigo, con la mirada busco a su alrededor. Solo podía ver el área de trabajo de Molten Iron, con su horno aun encendido, cosa que mostraba que estuvo presente hace pocos momentos, pero justo ahora no estaba a la vista, cosa que se le hizo raro. Starburst volvió a revisar el lugar, dando pasos en silencio para así, tener la posibilidad de sorprender a su amigo carpintero, pero al avanzar un poco mas y ver por la puerta que daba al taller de trabajo de Stron Wood, este se quedo un tanto sorprendido y con su hocico abierto al ver a su amigo, el unicornio color café rojizo de melena roja brillante, acompañado por una bella unicornio de pelaje tan blanco como al leche, melenas de dos tono de anaranjado melón y sus ojos de un hermoso y brillante color zafiro.

-Pero que rayos…. Ya se consiguió otra novia este pelmazo… jeje- Murmuró muy burlón mientras retrocedía un poco y reía por lo que vio, momento que sus pequeños curiosos aprovecharon para asomarse por la puerta y ver a la pareja muy junta

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Sea- es muy hermosa-

-SI… demasiado para ser novia de el- Menciono Tree señalando a Strong Wood, el cual veía a esta unicornio con ojos soñadores- Debería mandarlo a volar-

-Twister como dices eso…- Starburst estaba por reprender aun mas a sus pequeños pero en ese momento escucho el característico sonido de una bofetada bien dada -¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Se escucho la voz de una yegua, esta no era mas que la unicornio blanca que estaba con Wood, pero al asomarse los 6 ponis por la puerta lograron ver que ella se retiraba por la puerta que daba directo a la calle dejando a un muy adolorido unicornio café detrás de ella, este, con su casco sobando su mejilla enrojecida después de recibir ese fuerte golpe

-¡A si!... Pues… ¡No… no me llames!- Grito Strong Wood en respuesta, regresando a su lugar de trabajo y suspirando mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su mejilla con su casco, no paso mucho para que este unicornio comenzara a escuchar leves risas cerca de el, a paso lento se acerco a la puerta que conectaba con el taller de trabajo de su padre.

-¿Eres tu papa? No te burles… no le dije nada malo- Dijo viendo las escaleras, pero al darse vuelta se encontró con Starburst el cual resistía las risas a mas no poder –Ñaa eres tu- Sin poder resistirlo mas los 6 ponys al frente de el estallaron en risas, dejando al unicornio con el seño bien fruncido y un puchero bien marcado.

-Jajaja Admitelo Strong, no tienes remedio Jajaja- Decia Starburst, sus pequeños ya habían terminado de reír, pero veían como a su padre se le volteaban los ojos de tan ataque re risa por el que pasaba, segundos después Starburst suspiro calmando su risa

-Si… ¿ya terminaste?… -

-jejeje…claro que termine…- carraspeo para calmarse un poco- no te enojes- Strong Wood camino de regreso a su taller, seguido de Starburst y sus hijos.

-Lograste verla, era hermosa… y sus ojos parecían zafiros- Decía viendo al techo muy soñador.

-Si lo vi, y también escuche como te bajo de tu nube de un golpe jeje ¿Qué le dijiste para que se molestara tanto? Picaron Jajaja- Mientras Starburst hablaba, no se daba cuenta que sus pequeños rondaban los alrededores curiosos de lo que veían.

-Yo nada, solo le pregunté si quería divertirse hoy en la noche, pero solo me golpeo y se fue…- Decia Wood un tanto confundido, pero Starburst estaba que ya no resistía sus ganas de reírse otra vez de la desdicha de su amigo unicornio –Enserio que nunca entiendo a las yeguas, son todo un dilema-

-Enserio no tienes remedio Storng-

-Na, déjala que se baya, se perderá de un buen espectáculo de magia jeje, esta noche una unicornio muy famosa vendrá a dar su espectáculo…. Trixie creo que se llama, la iba a invitar a verlo pero me llamo pervertido-

-Tenias que ser mas especifico, te conozco bien, se que quisiste hacerlo parecer de doble sentido- Mientras Starburst y este unicornio casanova hablaba, los 5 pequeños potros rondaban los alrededores de la casa, buscando cualquier cosa para pasar el rato, divertirse, o hacer alguna travesura.

-Claro que no… Fue ella quien malinterpreto las cosas…- Strong Wood camino lejos de su taller de trabajo, logro ver entonces como esa unicornio con la que estaba hablando, intercambiaba palabras con una vecina suya lejana, al verla suspiro con corazones en la cabeza, y a la vez resignado, en eso volteo a ver a su amigo pegaso que lo habia seguido -¿Cómo hiciste tu para conquistar a tu esposa?-

-¿Piensas sentar cabeza con esa yegua?- Starburst vio a lo lejos a la unicornio blanca –Eh de admitir que es muy bella pero… admítelo, es demasiado para ti jeje-

-Gracias por darme ánimos, eres el mejor-

-No hay de que Jejeje… Pero cambiado de te… hay no- De pronto el semblante de Starbusr cambio a uno mas alerta, al darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba muy callado y quieto -¿Dónde están estos chamacos? Prometí a Green que los cuidaría… ¡NIÑOS!- Starburst alzo el vuelo para poder buscar mas rápido a sus pequeños, busco dentro del taller de herrería del padre de Strong pero no estaban ahí -¡TREE, SEA… FLASH!...- Gritaba mientras volaba de un lado a otro como pegaso desbocado -¡SUN, FLOWER!-

-Na no se de que te preocupas, No pudieron haber ido lejos- Strong Wood salió de su taller, saliendo a la parte trasera de su casa encontrando un pequeño grupo de 5 pequeños potrillos jugando con un montón de cuerdas y maderas que tenia en su patio –Jeje Lo sabía… ¡STARBURST!- No pasaron mas de 5 segundos para que el pegaso amarillo se apareciera, suspirando de alivio vio a sus pequeños jugando

-Ahhh que alivio creí que se habían perdido- Starburst en eso vio mas de cerca lo que sus pequeños hacían, para sus ojos precia solo unas maderas atadas con cuerdas -¿Eh Quieren hacer un puente?-

-Jajaja Me recuerdan a mi cuando era pequeño, construia barcos e imaginaban que era pirata- Strong Wood se acerco a los niños, viendo mas de cerca o que hacían y no hacían. Starburst estaba por decir algo pero fue detenido por una voz conocida, masculina y algo grave, al voltear se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver tan pronto.

-¿Señor Mighty River?- Efectivamente detrás de Starburst estaba de pie el pegaso mas rico de toda Dodge City, el pegaso abanzo hasta quedar cerca de Starburst.

-Buenos días, señor Starburst, lo he buscado toda la mañana y al fin lo encuentro, tengo una pequeña propuesta que podría serle de interés- Hablo él, dejando a Starburst con unas ceja levantada en señal de duda –Solo es una pequeña idea, si me permite explicarle…-

-Vera estoy un poquito ocupado con mis hijos, mi esposa salió y me dejo a cargo de cuidarlos…- Starbusr volteo a ver a sus hijos, los cuales al parecer estaban muy entretenidos con las maderas- no podría dejarlos solos-

-Jejeje Starburst amigo- Strong Wood tomo la palabra- yo puedo cuidar a tus hijos-

-¿No creo que sea buena idea?... Hoy comieron mas azúcar de lo normal, además son muy inquietos- Murmuro Starburst viendo como su amigo unicornio se acercaba a el.

-Yo también lo soy, ve… no te preocupes, yo los cuidare bien, solo cuidare que no se alejen, SERA FACIL Jejeje- Strong Wood regreso con los 5 pequeños, dejando a un muy dudoso Starburst a un lado del pegaso rico.

-Pero… Mis hijos…- En eso sintió un casco en su hombro, al verlo noto que era el de Mighty que poseía una mirada relajada.

-Solo será un momento Señor Starburst- Mighty guio a Starburst un poco apartado del jardín, comenzando a caminar por los alrededores, Starburst no estaba seguro, en su mente solo pensaba en sus pequeños y en lo que serian capaces de hacer esos 6 ponys en su ausencia, sin embargo no podía dejar solo a ese pegaso por respeto.

-¿Que se le ofrece señor River?- Pregunto obligándose a si mismo a relajarse.

-Puedes llamarme Mighty jeje, quiero hablar contigo de una gran propuesta que seguro nos beneficiara a todos, pero antes, necesito un favor mas para un amigo-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Veras, el padre de un amigo mío, que vive en Manehattan esta muy enfermo, las medicinas ya no surten efectos en su salud- La voz de Mighty fue muy seria, dejando a Starburst con un semblante neutro por un par de segundos.

-Quiere que yo lo vea-

-Exacto, y que lo cures-

-Pero señor… No siempre podré curar ponys con mi medicina- Murmuro Starburst, dándose cuenta que metió la pata en algo.

-Pero lo intentaras y eso es lo que importa- Starburst quedo pensativo- ya le aclare eso a mi amigo, pero además de eso estoy preparando una gran sorpresa que nos dejara satisfechos a ambos, además de una propuesta de negocios-

-Ehhh… ¿Una sorpresa y…. Negocio?- Starburst ladeo su cabeza, pero dudoso de lo que escuchaba, pero de pronto una idea le llego a la cabeza- quiete decir… ¿Cobrar a ponys por que los cure?-

-Exacto señor Starburst, no solo eso, expandirse a toda Equestria, yo me encargaría de hacer que la noticia llegue a todos lados, ponys de todas las ciudades y razas vendrían a pedirte consulta, imagínalo Starburst, además, saldrías de la pobreza en la que está sumergida tu familia- Ambos ponys caminaron por un rato mas, Mighty hablando de las cosas que había planeado para un negocio en conjunto, y Starburst, con su mente abierta, escuchaba y razonaba cada palabra que escuchaba.

Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar, una muy animada unicornio verde pasaba un buen rato con su amiga pastelera, Lemon Pie.

-Entonces todo terminó bien Green, me alegra- Dijo Lemon mas alegre que antes, ver a su amiga unicornio triste no le gustaba nada, pero ahora que estaba mas animada podría darse el lujo de compartir su alegría con ella.

-Si, el pastel les quedo muy bien, solo pude sentir su aroma, pero les aseguro que fue exquisito, mi marido me lo dijo- Green sonreía, sentada en un reclinable cerca de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, nos esforzamos toda la noche para hacer ese Pay, me alegra saber que Starburst ya recapacito- en ese momento la mirada de Lemon cambio a un mas serio- por que de haber sabido que no estuvo satisfecho, yo misma le habría metido un pepino hasta el fondo de su…-

-¡Lemon Pie! Por que dices esas cosas- Reclamo algo exaltada la unicornio verde, pero su amiga terrestre amarilla se limito a reir

-Jejeje Green, por su boca, no me creas una vulgar, pero en verdad, tu marido se comporto como un mimado- Exclamo Lemon un tanto mas pasiva suavizando su mirada, pero Green desvío un poco su mirada al escuchar eso.

-Si, lo se, note que se comportaba como un potrillo mimado, pero… no podía quitarle esa razón, el se ha esforzado mucho por nosotros, se merecía algo para el solo- Murmuró Green, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, Lemon noto en ese momento que su amiga respiraba cada vs mas lento, incluso parecía cansada- pero ahora estamos mejor-

-Si mejor, Green Jewel- Green noto el repentino cambio de voz de su amiga, esta al usar su nombre completo sabia que le estaría hablando en serio, cuando Green la vio esta estaba mucho más seria- quisiera preguntarte algo, me gustaría que fueras honesta-

-¿Si? Esta bien, ¿que quieres saber?- Lemon suspiro, bajo su cabeza pero a los pocos segundos la levanto

-El rumor de que tu esposo revivió a Flower, quiero saber si es cierto, o solo son chismes exagerados de los ponys del pueblo- Green quedo helada por unos segundos, prometió a su esposo no contarle a nadie lo que paso.

–Bueno… veras el uso un antídoto, si, por que esas serpientes abundan mucho aquí y el trabaja en el bosque…-

-Green Jewel, se que me estas mintiendo, ningún antídoto contra veneno es tan milagroso como para detener la gangrena en una potranca de 6 años- Al ser interrumpida, Green quedo mas helada al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga pastelera –Somos amigas Green, ¿Por qué no quieres ser honesta?-

-Lemon, Starburst me hizo prometerle que no mencionaría palabra de lo que el hizo-

-¿Y por que lo hizo? Acaso esta utilizando magia negra para sanar ponys, se que el día de ayer tu marido salvo de la muerte a la señora River-

-Mugrosos chismes- pensó Green algo irritada.

-Starburst esta haciendo cosas que ni la magia de las princesas o avances de medicina han podido lograr, El veneno de serpiente tarda meces en recuperarse si es que el afectado sobrevive y es atendido de inmediato, el medico nunca llego, y la señora River… la pony mas rica del pueblo no la estaría contando hoy-

-¡Y mi hija sigue con vida gracias a el!- Grito Green, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos- no me interesa COMO sano a mi hija, lo que me importa es que esta aquí conmigo- Las palabras de Green estaban a punto de quebrarse, y estallar en llanto, pero Green logro mantener la calma, Lemon decidió bajar un poco el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así, solo fue simple curiosidad, no imagino una forma lógica en la que tu esposo, un pegaso sin magia ni estudios haya logrado salvar de la muerte a dos ponys- Lemon desvío la mirada, un incómodo silencio se apodero de esa sala, hasta que Green fue quien rompió esa tensión

-Lemon… Perdona por gritar- Lemon vio atentamente a su amiga- esta bien, te contaré lo que Starburst me dijo, pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie-

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del pueblo, dos pegasos hablaban de ciertos asuntos de negocios. Starburst y Mighty River intercambiaban ideas, o mas bien uno respondía las dudas del otro.

-Un negocio- Dijo Starburst.

-Así es, le ofrezco una casa, para su familia, y un pequeño cuarto para sus consultas- Dijo Mighty, dejando algo sorprendido a Starburst.

-Una casa- Volvió a decir el pegaso amarillo, caminando de frente con una mirada casi perdida.

-Asi es, cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, segundo piso, un enorme patio, además de muebles ya incluidos-

-Muebles incluidos- Mumruro Starburst.

-Exacto, además seria un regalo- Dijo Mightty.

-Un regalo-

-Solo piénsalo, podrá ayudar a cientos de ponys al día, buena paga, su propia casa, nunca volvería a cortar leña para sustentar a sus pequeños y a su bella esposa-

-No mas leña… no mas pobreza… no mas hambre…- murmuraba Starburst imaginando en su cabeza todo lo que este pegaso le ofrecía, imagino su casa y al resto de su familia vistiendo lindos trajes mas en especial a su esposa con un hermosos vertido.

-Si, señor Starburst, esto no lo hago por dinero, mas bien, para ayudarlo a usted, salvó a mi esposa, y me he dado cuenta que 10,000 monedas es muy poco para lo que hizo, así que me he dado a la labor de solucionarle toda su vida- Starburst se detuvo aun pensativo, con sus ojos viendo a la nada aun imaginando todo lo que escucho- además Starburst, con todas las monedas que le van a pagar, será incluso rico-

-¿¡Que!?...- Esas ultimas palabras los sacaron del transe como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada -¿Yo rico?...-

-Como lo escuchaste Señor Starburst, serás rico con tu propia casa, incluso podrías comenzar un negocio para tu esposa, o comprarle todo lo que ella y los pequeños siempre quisieron-

Starburst estaba mas que sorprendido e hipnotizado por lo que escuchaba, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba alguna falla o trampa, parecía como si las cosas por fin fueran a solucionarse para el. Salir de la pobreza y poder darle el mismo a su familia lo que siempre han querido. Todo sonaba muy tentador, pero había solo una cosa que inquietaba al pegaso.

Mientras que en la sala dentro de la pastelería, una muy intrigada pony terrestre de pelaje amarillo pensaba en todo lo que la unicornio verde le estaba contando.

-Asi fue, no me dijo que entidad le dio esa agua, pero esa es su medicina, agua milagrosa- Decía Green con un sonrisa, un tanto sorprendida, pero Lemon no parecía muy alegre por todo lo que le conto.

-Entonces, fue una entidad muy poderosa, ¿pero no te dijo cual fue?- Pregunto Lemon un tanto intrigada, pero a la vez, desconfiada, vio a Green a los ojos.

-No menciono cual era esa entidad, o como… pero dijo que esa agua puede curar, y lo comprobó con mi hija y la señora River-

-Green, ¿que caso no notas algo mal aquí?-

-¿A que te refieres Lemon?- Pregunto la unicornio verde un tanto preocupada y curiosa.

-¿Cuantas energías poderosas andan regalando agua milagrosa por Ecuestria?... Amiga no quiero asustaste, pero tienes que tener cuidado, tal vez esa agua, les pueda traer más problemas que soluciones, o mas mal, que bien-

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?- Green tuvo algo de miedo al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, más aun por que su tono de voz fue mas que serio.

-Por que, nada es perfecto, nada puede ser tan bueno, casi siempre es al contrario, o solo una ilusión, una pantalla, algo que solo aparenta ser blanco pero que la verdad es muy negro-

Mientras tanto en las calles del pueblo, mas de una mirada se calvo en el pegaso amarillo de melena carmesí y ojos verdes. Starburst caminaba casi sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que ese pegaso rico le había dicho. Negocio propio con ganancias mayormente para él, poder darle a su familia todo lo que quieran y merecían. Además de la posibilidad de ya nunca mas pasar hambre… muchos punto sonaban muy tentadores incluso maravillosos, pero había solo un punto que no le gustaba, uno solo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-De verdad seria capaz de….- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, mas bien un llamado de auxilio- ¿que ese no es?… ¡Strong!- Al darse cuenta de que esos llamados de auxilio no eran mas que de su amigo el unicornio carpintero, alzo el vuelo muy apresurado para llegar al jardín, pero al llegar quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo que su pequeños habían hecho.

-¡Auxilio Starburst!- Exclamo Storng Wood al ver a su amigo pegaso, pero este quedo congelado al ver frente suyo una estructura algo grande de madera, este, semejante a los barcos que se usaban para surcar los mares, aunque siendo pequeña, debía reconocer que estaba bien construida. Tal como temía, sus pequeños estaban detrás de esa cosa, o mas literalmente sobre de ella.

Pero además de esos, sus pequeños habían usado hojas de periódico y cartón para hacer gorros de piratas, y espadas de cartón, cada uno en una posición, siendo principalmente en la parte que simulaba ser la cubierta, donde al centro tenían un gran madero en posición vertical donde estaba atado de cabeza el unicornio caferojizo, con el pequeño Flash Wnd a un lado de el golpeando su cuerno para evitar que su "Prisionero" escapara usando su magia.

-¡Starburst ayúdame, son unas plagas! ¡PEOR, NO ME SUELTAN POR FAVOR AYUDAME!- Exclamaba este unicornio, que una vez mas trato de usar su magia pero el pegaso hijo de Starburst le daba un leve golpe en el cuerno para apagar su magia.

-No iras a ningún lado, eres nuestro rehén Jajaja- Exclamaba Flash Wind, Starburst desde unos metros de esa estructura resistía las risas de ver a su amigo completamente sometido por sus hijos.

-Pppfff…. Jajajajaja… Storng Wood, ¿Qué no habías dicho que podías con ellos? Y que… "Seria fácil" Jajajaja-

-Buaaaa… Por favor ayúdame, no siento mis orejas…- Este unicornio trato de usar su magia otra vez pero el casco de Flas Wind lo golpeo de nuevo –AHHHH DEJAME IR-

-Nunca, hiciste traición- Exclamo el pegaso simulando molestia.

-Si, entregaste a nuestra hermana a los rivales, y ellos acabaron con ella- Exclamo Sea, la pegaso mientras señalaba a un lado de la estructura a la pequeña Flower supuestamente desmayada en el césped.

-Si… me entrego, y estoy morida- Exclamo Flower, abriendo solo un ojo y levantando su cabeza para hablar, pero regresando a su misma postura al terminar.

-Y el castigo por la traición es nadar con los tiburones- Exclamo Twister Tree, que estaba a un lado de la borda del improvisado barco señalo la parte de abajo, donde la pequeña Little Sun acomodaba con su boca unos dibujos hechos en cartón de unos tiburones pintados de azul entre el césped.

-Yo misma los hice… ¡Están vivos!…- Decía Little Sun moviendo con sus cascos uno de los dibujos solo para después salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, Strong Wood por su parte quedo con los ojos bien abiertos pro todo lo que vio.

-¡Waahhh Que rayos le das de comer a estos niños!- Exclamo retorciéndose entre sus amarras como un intento desesperado de liberarse.

-Tal vez fue por la sobredosis de azúcar Jajajaja- Starburst cayó rendido al suelo, ver a sus pequeños jugar le causaba mucha risa y más al ver la sorpresa de su amigo.

-Láncenlo- Exclamo Twsiter Tree, señalando la borda del "barco".

-Noooo esperen… Ahhhh ¡Ayuda!- Entre los tres pequeños que estaban arriba de la estructura movieron a Strong hasta queda a poco de caer, su cabeza estaba en el aire –AHHHH STARBURST- El pegaso estaba por ir en su ayuda pero al darse la vuelta vio algo que lo hizo quedarse en el suelo.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- murmuró, pues lo que vio fue a esa unicornio blanca que vio con anterioridad en la carpintería.

Tanto Starburst y los 5 pequeños potrillos quedaron callados al ver a esa unicornio blanca de melena color melón y ojos azules acercarse donde el "barco" Incluso Flower y Little Sun quedaron viéndola. Por su parte, Strong Wood estaba casi a punto de caer del borde, su cuerpo atado a una madera estaba balanceado, pero al ver a esa unicornio quedo hecho piedra.

-Eh… jeje… hola, Sterling- murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa, esta unicornio solo rio por lo que veía al frente suyo, sonrisa que se hizo mas grande al ver a los pequeños caracterizados con cartones y periódicos.

-Pero que monadas son, Strong, es muy lindo que juegues así con ellos, ¿son familiares tuyos?- pregunto esta unicornio blanca muy curiosa.

-Ehh no pero, son vecinos, hijos de un amigo- Starburst solo reía desde lejos.

-Es muy hermoso que un semental juegue así con tan lindas criaturas- la unicornio se acerco a la pequeña Flower y Little Sun muy conmovida- se puede saber mucho de un pony por como trata a los más pequeños- Strong Wood quedo con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso, una vez con su magia restablecida se libero de las cuerdas y se acerco a las dos hijas mas pequeñas de Starburst.

-Claro que si jeje- en eso Wood abraso a ambas potrillas- yo amo a los niños, son tan adorables…-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Sterling curiosa, en eso la mas pequeña se resbalo de entre los cascos de Wood, siendo levitada por la unicornio blanca justo antes de que callera en seco al suelo.

-Puedo verlo- Dijo Sterling, En eso vio de frente a Little Sun -¿Es verdad eso pequeña?-

-¿Aun si caminas de reversa?- Menciono Flower inocente, dejando a Storng con sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y a Sterling con una mirada de duda absoluta.

-Aghhh Es que a veces camino… de… reversa… jeje…- (ojos desorbitados mas sonrisa nerviosa).

-Te dije que caminaba hacia atrás Jejeje- susurro Flash WInd a su hermano Twister Tree.

-pero él es muy divertido- Para sorpresa del unicornio los demás hijos de Starburst se acercaron a ella, los 5 pequeños rodearon al unicornio café rojizo muy alegres.

-El nos dio la idea de un barco, y nos regaló el periódico jeje, fue muy divertido- Exclamo Sea muy emocionada, los demás afirmaron en acuerdo con su cabeza.

Desde la distancia Starburst veía como sus pequeños ahora defendían al unicornio, suspirando se fue acercando al grupo.

-Jeje es mas que divertido pasar tiempo con los pequeños- cuando Starburst se acerco de lleno, la pareja de unicornios se fue alejando directo al taller de carpintería, dejando a los potros detrás sin despegar su mirada de la unicornio blanca.

-Bueno, hoy hicieron una buena acción, volvieron unir una pareja…- Murmuro Starburt viendo como su amigo se alejaba con su amiga, pero al regresar su mirada ya no vio a sus hijos donde estaban –Wuaaaa… ¿donde se metieron?- al alzar el vuelo logró ver que ahora estaban de regreso en su estructura de madera.

-¿Pero que es esto? Starburst…- una voz femenina resonó por detrás del pegaso amarillo, este al darse la vuelta encontró a su amada esposa Green Jewel, igualmente sorprendida por lo que veía y mas aun notando que sus pequeños estaban arriba de ese armatoste .

-Jejeje Cariño que bueno que llegas, solo mira lo que hicieron tus hijos- Dijo algo serio señalando el barco, los pequeños al ver a su madre parecieron esconderse entre las maderas.

-Star, también son tus hijos, si hacen mas travesuras de lo normal fue por herencia tuya…- Green se acerco al barco y con su magia hizo levitar a una pequeña terrestre de color amarillo brillante de melena azul zafiro de no mas de 5 años de edad, esta sonrió al ver a su madre.

-Mami volviste, mira… son tiburones- Lo primero que Little Sun hizo al abrasar a su madre fue señalas los recortes en forma de peces que estaban en el césped –Yo los hice solita-

-Jejeje Que bueno- Pero en eso la magia de Green volvió a ser encendida, levitando ahora a un pequeño pegaso de plumaje color verde oscuro y melena azul marino -¿De quien fue la idea Flash?-

-Fue del amigo de papá… lo juro- dijo el pegaso, en ese momento los demás llegaron corriendo con su madre muy sonrientes.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos…- De pronto la mirada de alegría de Green cambio a una mas seria, al ver a su marido comenzar a desatar y acomodar el pequeño barco que sus hijos habían construido.

-Green cariño, necesito hablar de algo contigo- Musito Starburst, su semblante serio llamó la atención de Green, apresurándose ambos en acomodar todo como estaba.

Minutos después las familia completa caminaba de regreso a casa. Como acostumbraban, los pequeños en fila al frente de ambos adultos, y estos vigilándolos desde atrás. Los pequeños susurraban y reían entre ellos, los cuatro mayores hicieron dos filas frente a sus padres pero la mas pequeña, Little Sun quedo sobre el lomo de la unicornio, con sus ojitos reflejando el sueño que tenia después de haber jugando tanto.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño?- Pregunto Straburst con toda normalidad sin detener su paso.

-Estuvo bien, tengo mas encargos algunos fáciles, pero noté algo raro en el pueblo, casi nadie volteo a verme, o ahora mismo- vio su alrededor, pasaban por una de las calles principales del pueblo, siendo que apenas un par de ponys habían volteado a verla a ella o a su esposo- creo que el chisme paso muy rápido, el chisme que te acusa de ser un curandero que con solo poner tu casco en la frente del enfermo es suficiente para revivirlos- murmuro Green.

-Papi es curandero…- Murmuró Little Sun entre bostezos- curo a Flower…-

-Si, soy curandero, a veces… hablando de eso cariño, el señor Mighty River me esta ofreciendo un negocio en conjunto con el- al escuchar eso, Green lo vio un tanto seria.

-¿Un negocio?... ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- Pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-Es un negocio donde yo soy un curandero, con mi agua puedo curar, es una oportunidad que no dejare pasar amor mío- Comenzó a decir Starburst un tanto más animado y decidió, avanzando con determinación.

-¿Qué?, espera… ¿de qué hablas exactamente Star?- Green aceleró un poco su paso.

-Hablo de que ya nunca más volveremos a pasar hambre cariño, ya lo veras- Starburst igualmente aceleró su paso, dejándola a una muy desconcertada unicornio verde detrás de el.

No paso mucho para que la familia de 7 integrantes llegara a casa, una vez ahí, Starburst comenzó a recorrerla y ver todo su alrededor con su mirada. Imaginaba y recordaba tantas cosas que su mente estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Star…- Resonó una voz, Green se acercaba a su esposo angustiada -¿Qué haces aquí afuera… Y por que ves así toda la casa?...- Sin embargo el pegaso conservaba su sonrisa- estas muy raro desde que regrese-

-Green cariño, vete despidiendo de esta casa- esas palabras dejaron a la unicornio con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿QUE?...¿De que hablas… por que?-

-Nos mudaremos, en menos de una semana nos iremos a nuestra nueva casa, en el centro del pueblo- Starburst volvió a recorrer su jardín, llegando a un lugar donde la unicornio tenia unas cuantas macetas con plantas florales.

-De que hablas cariño… ¿mudarnos?- Pero el pegaso solo veía las plantas de su esposa.

-Estas también vendrán, en nuestro nuevo hogar podrás cuidar de todas las plantas que quieras, tendrás mas espacio- En eso Starburst volvió a galopar cerca de unas de las pocas ventanas de su casa- y estas ya no serán un problema, nuestra nueva casa tendrá protección Jajaja- Pero en eso Green llego con el aún mas confundida.

-Starburst, en el centro de la ciudad no hay casas vacías …- dijo muy curiosa de la respuesta.

-Lo se Green, pero en el centro de la ciudad cerca de la farmacia hay un edificio de dos pisos grande y desocupado- dijo sonriente.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-

-Si cariño, nos mudaremos ahí, el señor Mighty River nos regaló ese terreno junto con la casa, una vez arreglada será una casa muy bonita, para ti y nuestros hijos, con todo el espacio que quieran, con un cuarto para cada uno de ellos y uno solo para nosotros- Starburst no podía borrar su sonrisa por mas que quisiera, de pronto se dio la vuelta de golpe y abrazo a su esposa por la cintura y se alzo en vuelo muy alegre- dejaremos esta casa y pasaremos a una mejor, ¿No estas contenta?- Pero la sonrisa de Starburst se borro al ver el semblante de Green, muy serio, con sus ojos azul zafiro fijados en los ojos verdes del pegaso.

-Starburst, ¿No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo?- Musito, el pegaso optó por regresar a tierra- ¿por que el señor River haría algo así?, ya te pago una gran suma-

-Yo si se por que- Starburst volvió a acercarse a su amada unicornio- por que el amor que el le tiene a su esposa, es mas que infinito, como mi amor hacia ti- De forma repentina Starburst dio un beso a la mejilla de Green.

-Jejeje Star…-

-No tienes que esforzarte por entender eso, solo ve preparando todas nuestras cosas, el papeleo estará listo en algunos días, seguro los niños estarán muy felices-

-Si, pero… Starburst- Green se sentó en el césped, siendo imitada por su marido- aún no me has dicho de que se trata ese negocio exactamente- Ambos amantes duraron sentados viendo al bosque de forma calmada.

-Es mas que simple cariño, muchos ponys vendrán a verme, para que los cure- Murmuró sin dejar de ver el bosque- salvaría muchas vidas, de ponys de toda Ecuestria … ya lo veras-

La tarde callo después de una hora, la pareja quedó mucho mas tiempo de lo que imaginaban contemplando el bosque. Green aun no podía darse a la idea de dejar su pequeña casa e irse a una más grande, no podía evitar preocuparse a si misma al pensar en ese negocio que su esposo estaba planeando. Un pequeño sentimiento de angustia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevo Capitulo Espero les guste.**

Un nuevo día había llegado para la familia de Starburst, el pegaso caminaba con toda tranquilidad por el pueblo, con sus alforjas en su lomo, cargando en uno de ellos un pequeño gotero, que no era mas que una pequeña porción de su agua milagrosa. A paso lento atravesaba las calles del lugar, ganándose unas cuantas miradas que fueron ignoradas casi en su totalidad por el mismo.

Este no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor ni a los demás ponys, caminaba tranquilo hasta que llego a un punto en que al detenerse y ver a un costado, vio una gran casa de dos pisos, se detuvo a verla un momento, mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun no me creo que esta casa será mía, y de mi familia- Pensó sin dejar de ver ese lugar, por un momento se imagino a todos dentro muy felices.

El día anterior el pegaso millonario había aclarado muchas cosas a su amigo curandero, ahora se hacia llamar su amigo, pues le había dado un regalo enorme, que no era mas que esa casa de dos pisos que en la planta baja al frente y como todos las demás casas de doble piso del centro del pueblo, se usaba para algún negocio familiar o local de renta. Mighty River había sido dueño de esa casa antes de construir su mansión, dejando esa casita en el centro como disponible para rentas, pero al ser el precio muy alto nadie se animaba a ocuparlo, siendo que ya no serbia de nada fue el regalo perfecto que encontró el pegaso para iniciar sus negocios y lo que esperaba fuera una larga amistad con Starburst.

A Starburst le costaba creer tal regalo, con un terreno considerable en la parte trasera y un gran numero de cuartos y gran espacio en su interior, tanto para su futuro trabajo como para que su familia viviera cómodamente. Incluso mas que eso, siendo que vivirían en una de la zonas mas seguras del pueblo a muy pocos pasos del centro de este mismo.

Una ves satisfecho de admirar su futura casa, se animó a acercarse a esta misma, subió un par de escaleras que daban a la puerta, tocándola apresuradamente le fue atendido por un mayordomo unicornio de semblante muy serio.

-El señor Mighty me espera- Dijo a este unicornio, el cual sin modular ninguna palabra se hizo a un lado para que el pegaso ingresara a trote lento, una vez ingresado noto que el lugar estaba algo sucio y oscuro, siendo solo iluminado por algunas velas recién puestas –¿Señor Mighty?... ¿Hola?-

-Starburst- Escucho por el pasillo, reacciono a la voz de este pegaso, alzo el vuelo y recorrió un corto camino llegando a una puerta abierta, que al ver dentro noto a una pony pegaso con vestimenta de sirvienta que hacia el aseo de esa habitación, misma donde el pegaso azul marino superaba al pegaso –Buen día Starburst, me alegra que llegaras temprano ¿Qué te parece este lugar?-

-Buen día, Me agrada, enserio por dentro es mas grande de lo que aparenta por fuera-

-Lo se, Sera un excelente hogar para ti como lo fue para mi- en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y camino por el pasillo viendo a su alrededor –Cuando llegamos mi esposa y yo a este lugar por primera vez nos instalamos aquí por un par de semanas, a ella nunca le gusto ya que era muy pequeño para su gusto, y los techos muy bajos- Efectivamente Starburst alzó la vista y el techo de esa casa tenia una altura tres veces mas pequeña que el de la mansión de la pareja River, pero a la vez era dos veces mas grande que la altura del techo de la pequeña casa de Starburst

-Enserio esa pegaso esta loca- Pensó muy reservadamente el pegaso amarillo, siendo que nunca pensaría en ofender a su nuevo y muy generoso amigo

-Por eso procure que nuestra mansión oficias tuviera al altura que quisiera ella, al parecer le gusta sentirse libre aun en nuestra habitación- Decía Mighty mientras caminaba, en un tono suave y dulce, pues hablaba de la pony que más amaba en la vida –Nunca me gusto verla insatisfecha, o decepcionada, si algo no le gustaba ella sufría-

-O mas bien hacia un berrinche por no obtener lo que quería- Pensó Starburst rodando los ojos ante lo extremadamente mimada que estaba es pegaso a la que había salvado la vida

-Nunca me gusto verla sufrir por cosas tan insignificantes y que se pueden arreglar muy fácilmente con dinero, mucho menos que sufra por una enfermedad, daría incluso mis alas, mi salud y mi vida entera por que este bien-

-De hecho lo entiendo un poco- Volvió a pensar Starburst siguiendo de cerca al pegaso

-Nunca terminare de demostrarte mi gratitud Starburst, esto solo es el comienzo, una casa digna donde vivir y la oportunidad de esparcir tu don por toda Equestria, quiero que sepa que siempre contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa- terminó su relato dando la vuelta y encontrando a Starburst viéndolo algo curioso, más no tardaron ambos en darse una sonrisa mutua en señal de amistad, acto seguido ambos caminaron directo a la puerta.

-Algo más Mighty, quisiera preguntar por mi próximo paciente, me dijo que llegaría temprano- Dijo Starburst al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

-Esta en lo cierto, mi amigo llegara en cualquier momento, su abuelo vendrá con el, ese será su paciente….- Pero en eso un sonido algo peculiar resonó por la casa, momento en que el mayordomo pegaso llegado hasta donde su jefe y bajando un poco su cabeza anuncio.

-Señor River, la carroza ha llegado- Dijo, retirándose casi al instante.

-Maravilloso, Apresurémonos Starburst- Un tanto entusiasmado, el pegaso azul marino de melena negra abrió las puertas de la sala y volvo a las puertas principales, siendo este el primero en llegar la parte de afuera y presenciar como de una carrosa dorada por 6 pegasos un par de ponys terrestres cargaban a un anciano pegaso- Que bueno que llegaran…- Pero quedo de piedra al ver al anciano paciente, este siendo mas arrugado de lo normal, con su respiración algo lenta y aparentemente inconsciente, Mighty aterrizo y se acerco un poco al anciano.

No paso mucho tiempo para que junto con el pegaso millonario, mas ponys residentes de los alrededores comenzaran a acercarse curiosos, Starburst también salió pero quedo viendo el carruaje desde la puerta, viendo además a los curiosos que se reunían para observar lo que ocurría.

-Hemos llegado lo mas rápido que pudimos, quizás mi abuelo ya no resista mucho- Dijo un pony unicornio de la misma edad de Starburst, el cual apenas llegaba a la entrada y se paraba a un lado de su padre, Mighty se dirigió hacia el.

-Pero vamos, amigo mío, tu padre se ve tan grave que parece mas viejo de lo que es … ehh… - Dijo Mighty viendo al anciano.

-Mighty, el no es mi padre, es mi abuelo- Contesto el unicornio.

-Ya decía yo que se veía muy viejo- Dijo viendo otra ves al pegaso anciano -tal ves no se salve…

-Mighty en tu carta detallabas el delicado estado de tu esposa y aun así logro curarla- Reclamo este unicornio.

-Pero mi esposa es joven… él….- Murmuro viendo al anciano algo dudoso, viéndolo más de cerca incluso una mosca se había parado en uno de sus ojos medio abiertos- esperemos a ver que pasa, llévenlo dentro, al ultimo cuarto...

Los ponys que lo cargaban estaban por avanzar pero fueron detenidos por un pony unicornio de pelaje gris, melena verde claro y ojos cafés, este no poseía su bata blanca ni su estetoscopio dejando ver su marca de un maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Alto a todos, Señor Mighty River, usted no puede exponer a un pony a tales bajezas, este lugar no es salubre- Señalo el edificio algo abandonado- El pegaso esta muy grave, fue una completa irresponsabilidad de todos haberlo sometido a un viaje tan largo- Todos los ponys presentes incluyendo Starburst vio al doctor muy atento, incluso inquieto- y sobre todo, este charlatán no es mas que un impostor- Señalo de forma amenazadora a Starburst, este incluso abrió sus alas de al sorpresa.

-Doctor Soft helmet, ya le dije que no se meta en asuntos donde no lo llaman, usted como profesional no logro encontrar nada en mi esposa- Replico Mighty con un semblante de molestia que al parecer aumentaba a cada palabra.

-Señor River, se que usted seria capaz de lo que se con tal de atraer fama y fortuna para su nombre-

-No diga tonterías-

-No son tonterías, seguro su esposa no hizo mas que papel de fingir estar enferma…- Ante esa afirmación los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero mas fue la sorpresa de observar al pegaso dirigir una mirada de completo odio hacia el unicornio.

-No vuelva a decir tal calumnia, mi esposa estaba al borde de la muerte y ustedes los "profesionales" no pudieron hacer nada por ella, en cambio Starburst logro salvarla a si como lo salvará a el- Señalo al pegaso anciano, cosa que exalto mucho a Starburst, mas evidente la razón del por que, se acerco a ambos.

-Señor River, es mejor ingresar al señor pronto- Vio al pegaso anciano- Si esperamos mas es posible que no sobreviva- dijo, en eso el unicornio gris se acerco al pegaso anciano.

-Veamos, por lo que veo este pegaso esta muy débil y flaco, su casco al igual que sus facciones tiemblan constantemente y por sus alaridos puedo deducir a simple vista que sufre de múltiples enfermedades tales como, diabetes, hipertensión y asma- El unicornio nieto de este anciano pegaso se acerco al doctor, afirmando lo que ya había dicho.

-Es cierto, sufre múltiples enfermedades- Starburst vio sorprendido como ese unicornio había acertado a los padecimientos de ese pegaso con solo ver a detalle su estado.

-También puedo deducir, que si sigue aquí, en estas condiciones, sin la supervisión de un equipo profesional, este pegaso parecerá muy pronto culpa de un fuerte taque de neumonía- Mas de un pony alrededor dio murmullos y exclamaciones tanto de sorpresa como de dudas, Starburst incluidas, conocía muy bien esa enfermedad, la misma que había matado a uno de sus hermanos por un accidente hace muchos años

-Aun no entiendo señor Soft como es capaz de meterse en este asunto, lleven rápido al pegaso adentro, al cuarto de al fondo, Starburst apresúrate en ir con el y sanarle- Ordenó muy firme y molesto el señor River, los ponys que cargaban al pegaso obedecieron al instante y se llevaron al paciente dentro, Starburst se sentía muy presionado, discusiones y miradas fijas en el lo hicieron sentir que seria el único responsable si algo malo le pasaba a ese pegaso.

-Como quieras señor Mighty, joven- Miro al pegaso y después al unicornio amigo de este primero- Yo podría ofrecer algunos de mis servicios si su abuelo no se cura, incluyendo también ayudar en su funeral si muere Jejeje- Ahora ambos aludidos miraban muy molestos a este doctor, optando por alejarse e ingresar a la casa, dejando a una gran multitud de ponys fuera, los cuales habían visto toda la escena, incluyendo ahora a la esposa del panadero y a la madre de Lemon Pie, además incluso del padre de Strong Wood, quienes al escuchar el bullicio se acercaron a los alrededores, poco faltaría para que todo el pueblo estuviera pendiente de lo que pasaría en esa casa, justo en ese momento el doctor se dirigió a todos los ponys- Serán todos testigos de que ese mugroso pegaso no es mas que un charlatán, si ese anciano muere, que es lo mas probable tomando en cuenta su estado, se lo pensaran dos veces antes de siquiera acercarse a el-

Más murmullos aparecieron entre todos los presentes fuera de la casa, unos dándole la razón al doctor, tales como el panadero, unos cuantos ponys se acercaron con este unicornio, pero la mayoría sin duda estaba del lado de Starburst, pequeñas discusiones se llegaron a generar fuera pero lo que mas importaba en ese momento era ver que resultaba dentro de esa casa.

Los ponys terrestres cargaron al pegaso directo a un cuarto que una sirvienta ya había aseado y arreglado para la llegada de paciente, este anciano fue recostado en la cama cubierto con una manta hasta el pecho y una almohada en su cabeza.

Una vez en la habitación los ponys y Mighty River se retiraron de la habitación, Starburst quedo sólo con su paciente, al igual que Mighty, este lo veía dudoso y un tanto sorprendido, sabiendo ahora lo que estaba en juego si el pegaso moría.

-¿Cómo pudo Mighty decir algo asi? Al final seré solo yo el culpable…- Volvió a acercarse al pegaso anciano, tenia una apariencia que rayaba en un cadáver, ahora mas que nunca se convencía que ese doctor tenia razón -Bueno… veamos que me dices de él amiga- Starburst saco de su alforja el pequeño frasco con gotero, donde ahora almacenada un poco de su agua milagrosa, a paso lento se acercó a la cama y vio todo su alrededor, esperando mas que nada la aparición de su amiga -¿Por qué siempre tarda en aparecer?...-

Lentamente se acerco al pegaso, viéndolo más de cerca, su color pálido y las arugas le daban mal presentimiento, volvió a levantar su mirada, aun sin ver a su amiga de ojos rojos. En eso se alejo un poco, y en un vaso preparo algo de agua normal, solo agregando una gota de su agua milagrosa a esta. Al darse la vuelta casi derrama el vaso al toparse con su amiga unicornio encapuchada frente a frente.

-¡Ahhh Rayos!... Por Kuna, por favor no me asustes así…- Suplico con su casco en su pecho el vaso de agua en el otro, pero esta entidad encapuchada solo se dio la vuelta y se detuvo a un lado del pegaso anciano.

Starburst se acerco para ver mas a detalle lo que hacia, siendo que ella solo lo observaba de cascos a cabeza.

-Seguro esta analizándolo, posiblemente muera…- Pensó algo angustiado, pensando que podría decirle a la familia de ese pegaso si llegara a morir o aun peor dejaría ver a ese doctor que tenia razón- Les advertí que a veces puedo cura y a veces no, esta vez seguro no se salvara este pony ¡ESTARE MUERTO!-

Pero para su sorpresa, la unicornio encapuchada vio a Starburst a los ojos, y poco a poco se coloco a los pies del pegaso. Starburst, por su parte, quedo viéndola sin poder creer que su paciente aun viejo y gravemente enfermo lograría ser curado por el. Poco a poco la unicornio de ojos rojos se fue desvaneciendo. Starburst no perdió más el tiempo en darle a beber al pony anciano el agua que había preparado.

Una vez habiendo dado su medicina, este volteo solo un segundo para dejar el vaso en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, pero al voltear otra vez, quedó aun mas pálido al notar como ese pegaso al que hace pocos minutos parecía medio muerto, ahora estaba de pie sobre la cama viendo su alrededor un tanto desorientado.

-Donde Rayos estoy… esta no es mi casa- Decía viendo a su alrededor, trato de alzar el vuelo pero no lo logro. La expresión de Starburst era una combinación de sorpresa e incredulidad, aun no podía creerlo, en eso el pegaso anciano se paro al frente de Starburst -¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde están mis hijos, aquí no hay nadie que yo conozco?- Sin embargo Starbusrt aun no salía de su trance.

En eso el anciano comenzó a volar y ver a detalle todo el cuarto incluso tomo uno de los jarrones de las mesitas y comenzó a lanzarla a las puerta y los libros disponibles a las ventana causando mucho ruido, Starburst veía sorprendido esa actitud. Por otro lado fuera de la casa tanto el doctor Soft Helmet y Mighty River al darse cuenta de los ruidos corrieron dentro de la casa, que sin darse cuenta fueron seguidos por un pequeño grupo de ponys que no resistieron mas la curiosidad de entrar y ver que esteba sucediendo.

-No puedo creer que este curado, incluso tiene energía para hacer estragos ¡AGHHH!- Starburst se quejo por un libro que casi le vuela la cabeza, el anciano se acerco a el.

-¿Quién eres tu? Exijo ver a mi familia- Pero Starburst quedo viéndolo fijamente -¿Qué esperas? Chamaco… ¡deja de verme con esa cara de idiota y muévete!-

Desde afuera de la habitación de visitas, tanto Mighty River como su amigo unicornio esperaban ansiosos que Starburst abriera la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, mas de un sonido de un golpe y cosas tirándose resonaron detrás de ella. El joven unicornio abrió la puerta, siendo el primero en salir de esta el pegaso amarillo tan rápido como una bala y con su melena un tanto desarreglada, terminando por ser detenido por un mueble con el cual choco y dejo medio destrozado.

-Ya… esta… esta sano…- Murmuro un poco agitado-En cuando despertó… comenzó a lanzarme cosas...- Sin embargo el unicornio y los dos ponys terrestres entraron directo al cuarto, encontrando a su anciano abuelo mas sano que una manzana.

-Esta molesto, volando, y gritando a todos y a todo… ¡ya esta recuperado!- Dijo este unicornio regresando donde Mighty y Starburst con una gran sonrisa en su cara, volviendo a entrar al cuarto donde aun se esculcaban leves ruidos de cosas siendo lanzadas y golpeadas contra algunas cosas.

Starburst aun estaba agitado, pero vio satisfecho y suspirando profundamente del alivio de ver que afortunadamente su paciente había sanado por completo, Mighty estaba cerca de el con una sonrisa tranquila y orgullosa, mientras que a unos metros de distancia, el unicornio gris, lo vio con profundo odio y rencor, poco a poco se fue retirando y salió de la casa discretamente, en su mente, algo no estaba nada bien, y no dudaría en descubrirlo.

Los ponys que habían entrado a la casa a ver mas de la cuenta salieron del lugar por orden del pegaos millonario aun dueño de la propiedad, Starburst y Mighty River estaban solos en la habitación, que como lo había prometido este ultimo, le entrego las escrituras a Starburt, siendo a partir de ese momento el dueño de esa enorme casa.

Starburst suspiro una vez mas aliviado, no podía creer aun que ya fuese dueño de una gran casa, al menos una que no tuviera alguna parte que no haya construido con sus propios cascos, ya que como siempre, las casa en la que vivian eran construidas por la familia al no poder pagar a profesionales. Su nueva propiedad, parecía a sus ojos un castillo.

-Seguro Green y los niños estarán emocionados de ver esta casa, será una gran sorpresa para todos- pensó muy alegre el pegaso, quien acompañado de su nuevo amigo, cerraron el trato, juntado ambos cascos.

Mighty camino a paso firme fuera de la casa deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, por un momento vio a la multitud murmurando cosas entre ellos, ignorante de lo que decían alzo la voz para llamar la atención.

-Habitantes del pueblo de Dodge City, no hablen mas de chismes y exageraciones sin sentido, espero que lo que acaban de ver sirva para que al fin después de años digan la verdad de este asunto, y no crean en chismes sin fundamentos-

A lo lejos, el unicornio gris, medico titulado del pueblo, veía fija y celosamente a este pegaso, su mirada no reflejaba nada mas que rencor hacia este pony.

-Así que lo diré en voz alta para que todos lo sepan, hoy Starburst, ha curado de toda enfermedad a su paciente, de mas de una enfermedad mortal-

Los ponys volvieron a murmurar entre ellos, Starburst acababa de posarse a un lado de Mighty. Repaso su alrededor solo con su vista, notando a las cercanías mas de una cara conocida como la madre de la mejor amiga de su esposa, las hijas del panadero y el anterior mencionado, además de su antiguo cliente, el panadero, por supuesto, no podía faltar su mejor amigo Storng Wood, quien lo saludo con el casco.

-Por lo tanto anuncio, que desde hoy, Starburst esta mas que dispuesto a ayudar a todo pony enfermo, y sanar a todo quien pueda-

Al contrario de lo que Starburst esperaba, no se escucharon abucheos, gritos, alabanzas ni ningún tipo de escandalo de parte de los ponys residentes. Si no que sus reacciones se reprimieron de alguna forma, ya que unos continuaron murmurando, otros quedaron serios, dudosos o incluso confundidos, y otros sonrieron por lo ocurrido, ya sea por su positivismo, o por alegarse del mismo Starburst que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, parecía que la vida podría tomar un rumbo muy diferente para el y su familia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que la mayoría de los ponys estaban neutros, la mirada de odio de Soft Helmet no cambio, el pony medico no se había cambiado de sitio desde que llego a la puerta de su puesto de trabajo.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar pueblerino, se que eso que acabas de hacer no es normal, ni siquiera es posible para una alicornio como las princesas, menos para un pegaso inútil como tu- Pensó muy analítico y frio, viendo todo su alrededor, no quitaba la vista de ambos pegasos buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera-:Juro que esto no se va a quedar así, ponys ingenuos-

Por otro lado y muy opuesto a el, una gran alegría se generaba en el pegaso amarillo, imaginando todas las cosas que podría hacer de ahora en adelante. Para empezar, sacar a su familia de esa casita tan pequeña y presentarle su nuevo hogar. Pero antes, tendría que hacer algunos trabajos.

Al instante Mighty llamo a 5 de sus mejores empleadas domesticas, y 10 de sus mas fuertes sementales a su servicio para que prepararan toda la casa, asegurando a Starburst que el resultado será una sorpresa mas para el, teniendo un total de dos cuartos en la planta baja limpios y disponibles, podía empezar cuanto antes con su nuevo trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y la calle alrededor de la casa así como el carruaje de su mas reciente paciente se habían retirado del lugar, quedando algo solo y silencioso. Starburst algo dudoso llegó a creer que su trabajo no seria la gran cosa, que ningún pony vendría o le interesaría lo que el hacia.

Algo aburrido, se dispuso a despejar un poco su mente, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que recorrer poco a poco cada rincón de su casa, de dos pisos, enorme de su planta baja y de igual forma la segunda. Podía notar que ya había estando mucho tiempo abandonada, polvo en muchas partes se lo decía, algunos muebles incluso desgastados de la humedad, los servidores de Mighty hacían su mejor trabajo para limpiar todo lo que podían.

Starburst estaba a poco de dejar de hacer nada y ayudarles en lo que pudiera, pero la educada y fuerte voz de su amigo Mighty lo detuvo en seco. Acudiendo a su llamado bajo directo a la puerta de la casa, encontrando al señor Mighty River y a una joven pegaso, esta de color azul cielo opaco y melena rosa. En su lomo cargaba bien atado a ella un pequeño bulto de cobijas y sabana que emitía un llanto infantil.

-Por favor cálmese señora- Decía la voz de Mighty

-No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi bebe esta a poco de morir…- Decía una voz femenina, entrecortada por los llantos y la angustia- ¡Tengo que ver al curandero ahora, por favor se lo suplico!- En ese momento, ella vio a Starburst en la puerta- debe ser usted el curandero ¿Cierto? ¡le suplico que cure a mi hija, por favor!- Comenzó a suplicar ella, se acerco a Starburst incluso se arrodillo frente a el con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Espere… levántese no necesita hacer eso- Se apresuro en decir Starburst para que esta se levantar, le incomodo enormemente que una pegaso de esa apariencia le suplicara de esa forma- por favor cálmese-

-Se lo suplico… no… no tengo nada, pero puedo hacerlo que quiera- Continuaba diciendo, pues en ese momento los llantos del pequeños se hacían cada vez mas cansados y débiles.

La pegaso se sentó y saco a su hijo envuelto en una sabana de su improvisada cuna en su lomo, cargándolo entre sus brazos lo mostro a Starburst, este padecía de pequeñas manchas rojas en todo su cuerpo y mas de una parte de esas estaban hinchadas.

-Esta… es un ataque alérgico- Dijo Starburst al instante, a pesar de no se especialista en nada parecido, su experiencia como padre de 5 bebes le permitió reconocer al instante de que se trababa

-No pierda mas el tiempo Starburst y llévela adentro- Dijo Mighty un tanto serio a ambos

-Por favor señor, Starburst, hare lo que me pida se lo prometo incluso seria capaz de…- Pero Starburst silencio a la pegaso con su casco, alzo el vuelo

-Lo curare no se preocupe, sígame dentro después nos arreglaremos- Starburst voló muy rápido dentro de la casa, siendo seguido por la pegaso, dejando al señor Mighty River fuera, viendo especial mente como ahora mas de un pony enfermo o familiares traían a algún paciente.

Dentro de la casa Starburst y la pegaso azul llegaron a la puerta del cuarto, pero Starburst la detuvo antes de que ella entrara.

-Déjeme a la bebe- Dijo seriamente

-¿Que? ¿Qué piensa hacerle?- Ahora la pegaso desconfiaba, sostuvo a su bebe con mas fuerza, Starburst podía notar como a cada segundo la bebe tenia mas dificultades para respirar.

-Pienso salvarle la vida a su hija, pero tengo que estar sola con ella, no piense mal, solo así podre salvarla- La pegaso vio a Starburst con desconfianza, no quería confiar en esas palabras que para cualquier madre seria horribles, pero no tuvo mas que entregar a la bebe al pegaso amarillo, el cual al instante entro a cuarto con ella dejando a la madre fuera y muy preocupada, esta llegando incluso a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pues comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperada.

-¡HABRA LA PUERTA, HABRAME POR FAVOR, MI HIJA!-

Pero Starburst ignoro los gritos y golpes, saco a la bebe de toda la sabana y la puso en la cama, observo la pequeña pegaso inflamada y roja, esperando que su amiga de ojos rasgados apareciera, lo cual, y para suerte de ambos pegasos , apareció casi al instante.

-Por favor… no resistirá mucho..- Suplico Starburst en tono suave y a la vez preocupado, bajado su postura y su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia ella, pero además, por miedo a dos cosas, siendo que temía a que ella se enfadara si la apresuraba y también a que la pequeña no sobreviviera.

La entidad encapuchada en tela pesada y negra, tan alta como la princesa Cadence y de ojos rojos, no tuvo siquiera que molestarse en observar a la bebe, para posarse alado de la cama donde los píes de la pequeña apuntaban. Starburst no perdió ni medio segundo en correr hacia ella, sacar su gotero y dar con este una gota de su agua milagrosa a la bebe, después de eso, Starburst volvió a cobijar a la pequeña en la sabana, siendo testigo por primera vez como un leve resplandor rojo brotaba de la pequeña y sanaba las heridas que poseía.

Sonriendo, acudió a los gritos desesperados de la madre, que al abrir la puerta esta callo de cara por la fuerza que implementaba en golpear la puerta para abrirla. La pegaso algo adolorida levanto su cara y vio la cama encontrando a su bebe completamente curada, yendo con ella la abrazo cerca de su pecho, no dejo de llorar, su angustia se esfumo dando paso a un gran alivio que se manifestó en forma de lagrimas. La bebe había dejado de llorar pues estaba completamente sana ahora.

-Gracias ¡Muchas gracias… Starburst!... como… como puedo agradecérselo… yo…- Camino lentamente donde el abrasando con un casco a su bebe- No tengo mucho, soy madre soltera, mi novio me abandono con mi hija… no tengo dinero que ofrecer… pero…- cerro los ojos algo apenada, Starburst noto esto, adivinando a que se refería-;Puedo ofrecerle otra cosa…- La pegaso terminó por bajar su cabeza y sus orejas. Starburst podría adivinar a que se refería exactamente esa pegaso, al no tener nada monetario que ofrecer como paga, deducía que otro tipo de paga seria tentadora.

-No es necesario algo así señora…-

-¿Como no?... salvo a mi niña…. Es un milagro, y fue usted, es el responsable, yo quisiera pagarle como mas le satisfaga, hare lo que quieras como prueba de ello-

-No seria…-

-Claro que lo hará señorita- Interrumpió una voz mas fuerte y seria, Starburst giró su cabeza y vio al pegaso Mighty acercarse a el-Seguro hay muchas formas de saldar su deuda con Starburst, una de ellas muy claro es ser su sirvienta ¿Cierto Starburst? Ya que… no creo que fueras capaz de ser infiel a tu bella esposa-

-Si, estoy dispuesta- Dijo al instante la pegaso- Seré su sirvienta todo el tiempo que quiera, hare todo lo que me pida, todo, es lo menos que podría hacer-

La pegaso y el señor Mighty quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de Starburst, esta tardo en llegar.

-Esta bien, será mi sirvienta, puede comenzar ahora mismo y ayudar a las demás empleadas del señor Mighty- Dijo Starburst algo serio, la pegaso azul se sintió energética y se retiró de la vista de ambos.

-Esta haciendo un buen trabajo Starburst, y eso que solo es el comienzo- Dijo Mighty comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, Starburst lo siguió por detrás

-¿A que se refiere con eso señor River?-

-Solo llámame Mighty, Starburst, y me refiero a la enorme fila que tiene a su puerta esperando que los atienda Jejeje- Ante las palabras del señor River, Starburst quedo de piedra, de inmediato voló hacia la puerta de su nueva casa, se asomo por la ventana solo para confirmas que de hecho una pequeña fila estaba un lado de sus escaleras, la mayoría ponys de edad avanzada y otros ponys jóvenes que cargaban algún pequeño potro enfermo, Mighty llego justo con su nuevo amigo y rio tranquilo- Ya lo ve, comience con su trabajo, Starburst hoy serán pocos ponys, pero estoy seguro que en un par de días esa fila recorrerá todo el pueblo-

-To… ¿todo el pueblo?- Starburst se puso ansioso, tan solo volver a dar un vistazo afuera e imaginarse la larga fila de ponys que esperarían por su visita le ponía los cabellos incluso las plumas de punta

-No se preocupe, siempre estaré con usted para apoyarle, no me crea un aprovechado, todas sus ganancias serán solo para usted y su familia, yo con mi fortuna tengo y me vasta- Mighty se retiro poco a poco a la puerta, desde la ventana, Starburst observo como su amigo hablaba a la multitud, esta se alegró. Starburst no tenia de otra, aunque algo nervioso, salió a la entrada para dar pasó a su siguiente paciente.

Tardó algunas horas, pero todos y cada uno de los ponys que acudió a su puerta fue atendido con toda amabilidad por el pegaso amarillo, Starburst se alegraba cada vez mas de ver a su amiga encapuchada ponerse a los pies de cada pony que llevaba a su "Consultorio privado". Muchas veces había fantaseado o imaginado que alguno de sus pacientes, por pura casualidad, no tuviera la suerte de tener a su amiga de ojos rojos a sus pies, sino a un lado de su cabeza, señal obvia de malas noticias, pues ese pony o criatura a la que viera, moriría sin remedio, cosa que Starburst añoraba nunca pasara en su consultorio, pues no tendría la cara de anuncia a sus familiares que su medicina no funcionaria.

Aun así, el saber que todos y cada uno de los pacientes que vio se salvo de la muerte, le alegraba mucho, ver a cada uno de esos ancianos volver a levantarse sin ningún mal le sacaba una sonrisa, mas de uno le recordó a su padre, o mas bien, vio a su padre reflejado en un par de ancianos, imaginando que así se vería si hubiera llegado a la vejez. Los pequeños potros que veía enfermos, decaídos por algún mal, le recordaron de inmediato a su pequeña que estuvo a punto de morir. Incluso mas de un pony volvió a hacer pregunta al pegaso sobre de su medicina, como curaba, si usaba algún amuleto o hechizo de magia blanca, pero Starburst se limitaba a dar detalles, afirmando solo a decir que su medicina era milagrosa.

Cuando los pequeños se levantaban de la cama en la que estaba, y veían a Starburst, sonreían, pues ya se sentían mucho mejor, llegando al punto de saltar de la cama y correr a la puerta para lanzarse contra sus padres o familiares, tumbándolos al suelo en el acto.

-Todos son iguales, no solo mis hijos- Pensó Starburst con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor Starburst- Mas de una ves escucho estas palabras de todos y cada uno de sus pacientes y los que visitaban.

Llegada la tarde, los alrededores de la nueva casa de Starburst se colocaron vacías, todos habían sido sanados por el curandero local, cosa que enfureció aun mas al unicornio medico. Desde una de sus ventanas a varios metros de distancia no despegaba su mirada de la gran casa de dos pisos.

-Señor Helmet, su cena esta lista- Anuncio una unicornio vestida de sirvienta llegando donde el medico, este apenas y giró su cabeza para verla

-Si, si como digas, iré en un momento- Pero la pony en lugar de retirarse se acerco a la ventana para ver lo que su patrón veía- No hay nadie afuera, ¿que es lo que mira tanto?-

-Nada que te interese yegua metiche- Grito a la pony pero esta ni se inmuto pues estaba mas que acostumbrada

-La casa de Starburst, esta vigilando al Pony que se robo sus clientes Jajaja- Se burlo, pero el unicornio gris la vio molesta

-Nada de robar, esos ponys ignorante solo están confundidos, no saben lo que hacen-

-Si, si como diga señor Helmet- Comenzó a retirarse- Tan confundidos, que salen mas sanos que una manzana de esas puertas-

Esas palabras enfurecieron al pony medico, rodo sus ojos y volvió su vista a la ventana, viendo algo que lo dejaría boquiabierto. A las puertas de la casa de Starburst, estaba llegando una carroza de decoraciones doradas, totalmente cerrada, tirada por 6 pegasos los cuales maniobraron para aterrizar al frente de la casa, alineando las puertas de esta a la puerta de la carroza, de donde bajo un pony de tierra algo enano dando tropiezos y corrió dentro de ella.

La curiosidad mataba al unicornio gris de melena color lima, Soft helmet corrió a su planta baja y se puso en el marco de su puerta de entrada a su consultorio. Este no fue el único, mas de un pony salió de sus negocios para ver lo que pasaba. Entre estos, la familia del panadero, las ponys reposteras, el herrero y el carpintero y por ultimo la misma sirvienta del doctor, quien casi a escondidas justo con mucho mas ponys del pueblo se acercaron a la carroza para observar sus dorados detalles.

-Es hermosos, ¿seguro es algún miembro de parlamento real?, ¿o la mismísima princesa Cadence?-

-Como crees, la princesa Cadenece solo viaja en su tren privado de cristal-

-Pero aquí no llegan los trenes-

-¿Sera de algún pony rico proveniente de Canterlot?-

-Que envidia, yo quiero una carroza igual-

-Vende un riñón y tal ves te alcance para uno igual, pero a escala-

Mas de uno se echo a reír por el comentario, pero Helmet que ya estaba entre la multitud, vio detenidamente la carroza.

-Tal vez tengan razón, y esta carroza sea de alguna princesa, o algún millonario de Canterlot, pero quien- Mientras en las calles se generaba una fiesta de chismes, dentro Starburst y el pony enano se ponían al tanto.

-Como ve, mi jefe esta enfermo, solo es un resfriado, pero los medicamentos aun no han podido sanarle, yo le aconseje que tuviera paciencia pero el ya no soporta los síntomas, quiere ofrecerle a usted un total de 10 mil monedas por su ayuda- Dijo el pony enano, que era del mismo tamaño que el unicornio Snail.

-Espere un momento- Hablo Mighty acercándose donde ambos ponys- yo conozco a tu jefa, ¿Cómo fue que se entero de Starburst y lo que hace?-

-Una carta de su tío Cloud Silver lo puso al tanto, su joven sobrino estaba maravillado- Contesto el pequeño pony a Mighty, el cual rodo los ojos y desvió su mirada.

-Ya imaginaba algo así- Pensó un tanto serio.

-En fin, señor Starburst, personalmente le ruego que ayude a mi patrón…- Pero las palabras de todos fueron interrumpidas por las puertas de la casa abrirse abruptamente, por esta una pony terrestre color naranja claro de melena roja entró presurosa, esta poseía un vestido rojo con detalles dorados y accesorios dorados en su melena bien peinada, a primera vista la típica pony de dinero señora Royal…-

-Calla pony, Señor Starburst…- Había ignorado al pony e ido directamente con el dueño del sirco, ósea Starburst, esta se mostraba con un semblante muy preocupada, algo no encajaba- por favor le suplico que acepte la oferta, por favor ayude a mi esposo, soy capaz de suplicarle-

-Pero señora… royal- Starburst se apeno un poco pero continuo- ¿Por qué esta tan preocupada? Ya me informó este caballero que solo es un resfriado…-

-Es… no lo se…- La respuesta de la pony elegante confundió mas a los presentes, como podía no sabe el estado de su esposo- me refiero… a que… tengo un mal presentimiento, yo insisto que el viniera aquí, y que ofreciera solo monedas de oro puro, mi instinto nunca me ha fallado y ahora tengo un muy mal presentimiento… tengo miedo por mi esposo… por favor ayúdelo…- La pony a pesar de tener una apariencia refinada y educada, parecía desesperada a la vez, como si dejara su orgullo a un lado, Starburst podía notar como demás de su ansiedad por su amado, estaba inquieta de entrar a un lugar como ese.

-Señora, primero debo de aclarar algo, mi método es secreto… y mi medicina puede fallar- Dijo Starburst serio.

-¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto ella un tanto mas preocupada.

-Que es 50% probable que su esposo se cure, y 50% probable que no pueda hacer nada por el…- La cara de la pony se volvió aun mas afligida que antes, se llevo un casco a su pecho preocupada.

-Entonces… señor…- la pony vio a Starburst con sus ojos vidriosos, algo que Starburst no suportó un segundo más.

-No se preocupe señora, mande que traigan a su esposo dentro, hare lo que pueda…- Starburst quería asegurar y prometer que ese pony rico estaría bien, que se levantaría mas fuerte que un potro de primaria y regresarían ambos a casa muy felices, pero no podía, desde hace años, había aprendido a no ignorar los presentimientos de las yeguas, su esposa se lo enseñó mas claro que el agua, no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Fuera de la casa, todos los presentes observaron a la pony rica acercarse a la carroza, subió un tanto las escaleras e intercambio unas palabras que no lograron escuchar. Acto seguido, el pony mas alto que ella salió a paso lento al mismo tiempo que tosía un poco.

-Ese es el pony rico, se ve muy refinado-

-No lo creo, seguro es un guardaespaldas que se enfermo de calentura-

-Una pareja de ponys muy rica, es comprensible que haya gastado tiempo y dinero en venir solo hasta acá por un rumor de pueblo- Murmuro el doctor Helmet, al ver a su alrededor alzo un poco su voz- ¡Ven lo que digo, seguro los casos de aquí son coincidencias, o solo fingían!...- Los ponys voltearon a verlo, prestándole atención- ya verán que esos ponys ricos solo son parte del teatro de esos dos, es amigo del señor River, en uno momentos el pony saldrá mas vivo que nunca felicitando a Starburst, es la única prueba que se necesita para que vean la farsa-

Pero los ponys de alrededor comenzaron a murmurar cosas que el doctor no se esperaba.

-¿Ese pony no se cansa de difamar?-

-Siempre ha dicho que no le gusta el chime pero bien que esta aquí metido cierto Jajaja-

-Seguro solo tiene envidia de Starburst, resulto más efectivo que sus diagnósticos-

Mas de un pony rio por lo bajo, el doctor por su parte gruño y se retiro un poco del centro de la multitud.

-¡AGH!... mugrosos pueblerinos, ya verán que tengo razón- Murmuró viendo muy molesto la casa de Starburst.

Mientras tanto, el pony enano, la pony bien vestida subieron las escalera, y volvieron a ingresar a la casa detrás de un gran pony de tierra de pelaje color café, de melenas rojas de tonos variados, y ojos naranja profundo, su vestimenta consistía en un traje azul marino con detalles rojos, este caminaba a paso lento directo al cuarto de servicio de Starburst.

Desde dentro, el pegaso amarillo ya había escuchado algunas cosas que ese pony medico dijo, suspirando cansado, pero regresó su atención a su puerta al escuchar pasos acercarse, igualmente, escucho como su próximo paciente tosía de forma tosca, parecía como sí su garganta fuese a rasgarse por tan fuertes ruidos que generaba. La puerta se abrió y los tres ponys ingresaron al cuarto.

-Un gusto señor Royal, mi nombre es Starburst- Se presentó el pegaso.

-Si lo se, mi sobrino me lo conto todo de usted…- La fuerte y desgarradora tos volvió a atacar al pony, este ahora tosió mucho mas que antes, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, Starburst noto que la pony de melena roja, se afligió mucho mas por el estado de su esposo- esta tos es insoportable ahora, mi cuerpo no resiste mucho, me canso con facilidad… y mi vista, se vuelve mas cansada-

-Descuida querido el te ayudara- Starburst suspiro por eso.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero señora, joven pony- Vio a la pony con vestido y al pony de baja estatura- pero necesito que me dejen a solas con el-

-¿A solas?...- Pregunto la señora Royal.

-Si… a solas, discúlpeme si la ofendí, pero es la única forma de saber si mi medicina puede ayudarle- Bajo su cabeza un poco, señal de sumisión puesto que al ser una pareja mas que millonaria, temía un tanto de su ira si la provocaba, pero para su suerte, la pareja asintió, saliendo la pony y el pequeños asistente.

Starburst quedo a solas con un pony muy importante, este espero en silencio.

-Seria tan amable de recostarse en la cama señor Royal- El pony, no objeto por nada, se acerco a la cama y se recostó, Starburst se acerco a el, estaba por hablar pero su paciente comenzó a toser de forma casi desesperada, tardando mas en calmarse y respirar con normalidad.

-Esto es difícil para mi, este resfriado nunca me había azotado con tanta fuerza… las medicina que siempre me dieron funcionaban, pues, eran medicinas de mas alta calidad y prestigio… pero…- Starburst se detuvo en sus palabras para escucharlo, había algo en su voz que no le gustaba- Pero… Jejeje, míreme hasta donde he llegado, pude hospitalizarme en el mejor hospital de Manehattan… pero decidí venir aquí… es curioso..- Decía algo mas pasivo y en un tono, cansado

-¿Se refiere a terminar en un pueblo pobre en un cuarto de clase media en cascos de un pegaso de escasos recursos económicos?-

-Jejeje… exacto, señor Starburst..- Pero el pony volvió a toser- mi esposa disfruto el viaje, nunca la vi tan atenta a los alrededores… ella esta muy preocupada por mi, pero le repetí muchas veces que no se afligiera, que voy a estar bien, no es nada que no se pueda curar ya que… curó de una enfermedad muy grave a mi tío…- El pony aun acostado y cobijado hasta el cuello con una sabana crema vio a Starburst a los ojos, estos, tenían un cansancio reflejado.

-Si... su tío se veía muy mal pero logro salvarse…- Starburst quería decir que el también estaría bien, que estaría sano y su esposa lo volvería a ver, pero no podía evitar quedarse callado, ese mal presentimiento llego a el, ahora no solo estaba nervioso, sino asustado- señor, tiene que relajarse, cerrar su ojos y solo así podre hacer algo- Habló casi en forma de suplica el pegaso amarillo

-Si… si señor… Starburst- el pony terrestre cerro sus ojos, pero no dejo de hablar- cerrare mis ojos, e imaginare a mi bella esposa… eso siempre me relaja, cómo la amo...

Entre los murmullos del pony terrestre, Starburst sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y velocidad bajo su pecho, vio a sui alrededor, el pony no abría los ojos, pero de haberlo hecho hubiera visto justo a su lado a la amiga de Starburst. La pony encapuchada estaba a un lado de la cabecera donde estaba el pony de pelaje café. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su lomo, cayendo sentado al suelo al ver la mirada fría de su amiga ver al pony de tierra, y después a el.

-No… no puede ser… no puede…- Murmuro muy asustado Starburst, vio con terror a su paciente, aun hablando, pero su voz ahora era mas cansada que cuando inicio su discurso-No… no…

-Mi esposa… la amo tanto, tanto que daría mi vida por ella…- Continuó murmurando, Starburst se acerco a el, quería hablar pero tampoco quería interrumpirle- lo que mas deseo es verla feliz…- El pony café, abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero al frente suyo no había nada, donde estaba la pony encapuchada, no había nada mas que una mesita de noche con un florero- Es hermosa ¿no?... Señor Starburst…-

Starburst se acerco al pony, viendo lo que veía, una rosa roja en el florero, Starburst cubrió su boca por lo que vio, el pony de tierra estaba palideciendo mientras veía la rosa roja, la sola escena le perturbada en varios aspectos.

-No puede ser…- Starburst vio a su amiga, que seguía en su mismo lugar, a los ojos de Starburst, no había nada en ese florero, pero ambos ponys en esa habitación veían a un mismo lugar, solo que cada uno veía cosas distintas. El pony solo veía una rosa donde se reflejaba su bella esposa, pero Starburst, veía a su paciente, ver los ojos rojos y fríos de su amiga encapuchada- ¡SEÑORA ROYAL!…-

La preocupada esposa del pony entro de súbito y corrió a toda prisa donde su marido, mientras que Starburst salió de la habitación y se sentó a un lado de la puerta, en su mente se preparó para un momento así, un momento en que no podría hacer nada por el paciente que tenia, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, pues su corazón se acelero mucho. Pero estaba preparado para lo que seguía, pues en solo cuestión de un par de minutos, los gritos de la pony resonaron por toda la casa, el último paciente de Starburst había fallecido, atormentando la cabeza del pegaso.

Fuera de la casa no se hizo esperar el alboroto, los llantos se escuchaban por toda la casa y al estar el "Consultorio" a un lado de la calle, los ponys alrededor podían escuchar claramente el sufrimiento de esta pony.

Mighty que estaba a un lado de la puerta corrió al instante donde Starburst, encontrándolo encogido a un lado de la puerta. Al ver dentro de la habitación, vio a la señora Royal arrodillada a un lado de la cama, sus cascos naranjas sostenían el brazo café de su esposo. Mighty no pudo siquiera entrar a la habitación, a pocos pasos de él, el pony de baja estatura ya había estallado el lagrima recargado en la puerta, y Mighty, no fue la acepción, un amigo suyo había muerto.

-Le… les dije… a todos… que mi medicina podría fallar… y fallo…- Murmuraba Starburst sin el valor de ver a nadie a la cara, Mighty se acercó a él, bajo su mirada pero no hizo mas que poner un casco sobre del hombro de Starburst.

Mientras tanto fuera del pueblo, los ponys cada vez murmuraban y hablaban más, no fue hasta que un joven pegaso voló cerca de la ventana del consultorio, cuando al ver levemente, vio tanto a Starburst como al señor Mighty, disculparse con la señora Royal, todos con lagrimas en sus ojos pero notando mas que nada el cuerpo del pony cubierto en su totalidad con la sabana color crema.

-Ha muerto…- murmuró el joven pegaso, quien se encargo de hacer correr la noticia a todos los ponys de alrededor. La noticia sorprendió a mas de uno, los clásicos murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero ahora, no solo los residentes del pueblo estaban sorprendidos, sino también el unicornio gris de melena color lima.

El doctor Soft Helmet quedo serio ante lo que vio, la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, y arruinaba su afirmación por completo de que Starburst no era más que una farsa para ganar dinero fácil junto con el señor River. Así como muchos, no podía creer como un pony conocido del señor River, pony evidentemente poseedor de muchos millones de monedas, acababa de fallecer.

No podía creerlo, tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos, sin importar nada, se hizo paso entre la multitud de ponys y entro a la casa sin permiso de nadie, camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a ver a ambos pegasos por fuera del cuarto. Starburst y Mighty River tenían su mirada algo baja, ambos dolidos por la perdida, al acercarse, estos no dijeron ni una palabra al medico, el cual de forma disimulada dio un vistazo al interior del cuarto, donde el pony de baja estatura veía muy triste a su jefa, la señora Royal, que de igual forma lloraba desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo de su amado esposo.

Soft helmet retrocedió sin decir nada, a pesar de su odio por Starburt y Mighty, no pretendía faltar al respeto a un fallecido, siendo testigo de muchos casos, nunca le agrado hacer tales bajezas. Pero eso no le impidió ver de reojo a los pegasos presentes. Mighty estaba en silencio, con su mirada baja, y Starburst veía al techo, a la pared, al suelo incluso, su mirada no estaba quieta, incluso el nunca imagino que una muerte le afectaría demasiado.

-Ya estarán satisfechos ambos..- Murmuro el medico a ambos- un pony muy importante ha muerto en tus cascos, en esta casa, señor Starburst… aun así ¿esta seguro de querer seguir con esta calumnia?-

-Doctor… no se meta en esto, no es un buen momento para hacer un escandalo- Dijo Mighty, con mucha seriedad, sin ver al unicornio gris, señalando la puerta en referencia a la viuda en agonía- lárguese de aquí-

-¿Dígame Starburst cuantos mas tienen que morir para que decida terminar con esto?- Starburst vio al doctor, este estaba serio, parado a unos metros de el siendo cubierto de la mitad de su cuerpo por las sombras del pasillo- no tengo idea de lo que hace para curar, o para predecir la muerte… pero se que terminara muy mal… todo negocio chueco termina muy mal- Comenzó a retirarse, siendo cubierto por completo por las sombras, Starburst, quedo viviéndolo hasta que se perdió de vista, pues había salido de la casa por completo y regreso a su vivienda- esto no se va a quedar así, no necesito inventar nada para que caigas, los dos… caerán con su propio peso, ya se como hacerlo Jejeje… no creo que a las princesas les guste saber que un pegaso de este pueblo pueda usar magia o adivinar la muerte de los ponys-

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
